Rewrit(ing) History Period
by emachiin
Summary: "Does alchemy truly exist?" The fundamental question Nate asks his sisters, after watching the 10th episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. According to him, the only way to prove its existence is through a rebound and a meeting with the Truth. A story about imperfection, redemption and painful lessons. Warning: Character Death, Romance, Language, Violence and OCs.
1. The Cause (Do not Forget)

**\!/ General Disclaimer (valid for the entire story) ****\!/**

Hello it's Ema here. This is my second fanfiction. I want to say that I do not own the series Fullmetal Alchemist, but Goddess Hiromu Arakawa does.

I do my best to write well, but, since I learned French first, I might make a few grammatical mistakes there and there thinking that it is grammatically correct (when it's French grammatically correct). Please bear with me.

This story follows the Brotherhood narrative (slightly different from the manga), and I will insert a few original scenes of the series (sometimes edit them) for the first couple of chapters. There are original arcs that will appear (especially in the time skips and for character development).

I loosely based myself on my two favorite openings of the FMA sagas (FMA 2003's "Rewrite" opening by Asian-Fu Generation / FMAB's "Period" opening by CHEMISTRY).

It is a mostly first person point of view story (character is the narrator), but, in some instances, it will third person point of view (omniscient narrator).

Feel free to review, favorite or follow. I thank you in advance.

That's pretty much it.

**I do not own FMA.**

**_Let's go on with the story_.**

* * *

**The Cause ( Do not Forget: Part 1)**

_April 18__th__ 2010_

**Bo.**

I had to keep myself calm for the entire day, and it was hard. It was a Sunday, so I had to go to church, and then eat brunch at my aunt's house. I was too excited, because a new episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood was airing. Did I have to explain how I felt while waiting hours for a twenty-five minutes episode? I guess all fans out totally knows how it feels. I was excited to watch it, but during the entire episode, I cursed destiny, because it was not the reality I wanted at all. How could the author kill off Hughes that early? I could hear my heart crumble to pieces during the entire episode. The moment between Eliza and her mother at the funeral was heartbreaking. The moment with Mustang and Hawkeye finished me. I felt so bad for Mustang. I just wanted to hug him. I just did not cry. My little sister, Zoey, cried for two anyways.

"Well it was a good episode," said my older brother, Nathan, stretching himself.

I stared at him. How could he be so insensitive? It was not just a good episode. This episode was dark perfection. I was about to reply, but my sister beat me at it.

"You say it as if it was nothing. Maes Hughes just died, I can't. First, they lost their mother, then, they could not save Nina, and, now…It's unacceptable. We are just at the tenth episode, damn it. I do not approve it," Zoey rambled.

"Whatever. It's just an anime. Nothing is real," he brushed off.

"Alchemy is real," I retorted.

He blankly looked at me, and then rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not. It's just good old fiction. There's no hard proof that anyone was able to change things to gold. The possibility of Nicholas Flamel even existing is questionable," Nathan said.

"Geez, just because there aren't 'proofs' doesn't mean that it's not real," I argued.

"It doesn't. And you know what else doesn't," he smirked.

When he smirked, it meant nothing more but mischief. I did not want to know, but my sister wordered.

"Magic. You Potterheads should calm the fuck down. The place is/" started Nathan.

"How dare you talk shit about Harry Potter!?" Zoey yelled, cutting him off.

If there was one thing you were not allowed to do in front of my eleven years old sister was talking bad about anything she loved. My brother was just crossing the line on both Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter.

"Geez, what happened in your childhood for you to be like this, Nate?" I let out.

My brother rolled his eyes again. He was not going to apologize for being so offensive.

"Want to try then? We can go on internet and copy Ed's human transmutation circle right here, right now. Believe it," he said walking towards the computer.

"But if it is real, we'll have…" Zoey shivered, when she thought of the consequences of human alchemy.

"Scaredy cat, I can't even." Nathan laughed.

Zoey left the room completely offended. Nathan started to surf on internet. I was just there standing.

It all started February 14th. Zoey, our little precious otaku, wanted us to have some family bonding time. She thought that it would be great if we watched Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood together. I was the passive anime watcher, so I did not mind. My brother was not an anime watcher, so it took a lot of convincing and bribing, before he accepted. Now, we were there at episode ten.

"So, Bo, are you going to stay there?" asked my brother, his eyes still on the screen.

I sighed. "Why you ask?"

"Because, we can always try, you know," he suggested.

Unlike my sister, even if I believe in the possibility, I was curious. I really wanted to try.

"Let's use another circle, though. I want all my limbs," I told him, walking by his side.

We looked at various transmutation circles, then we got annoyed by the lack of circles. In the end, we decided to just go with the flow, and use Ed's circle. Feeling quite thrilled, I watched my brother drawing it meticulously. What we were doing was beyond wrong.

"Nate…we don't have any ingredients," I mentioned.

"Who cares? There's nothing that is equivalent to a human soul; therefore, it will rebound. We can only know for a fact that alchemy is real, if see the Truth," he replied.

"We can prove it by just creating something," I pointed out.

"You know, I can do this myself, Bo," he said, annoyed.

I breathed in and out a couple of times. I was not going to chicken out. Nathan smiled when he was done. He silently motioned me to position myself. We did not even have proper training for a trick like this.

We placed our hands in the ground, and the circle lit up. It was just like the show. Everything went wrong. My brother was served. There was black violet lightning. There were the arms. There was the eye. I remembered that I screamed.

* * *

**Nate.**

I could not believe what happened. One minute, we were in my room. Now, we were in a white room. I say we, because, unlike in the show, my sister and me were together in that room. In front of us was that freaky looking gnome with that stupid creepy grin on his or her or its face. Bo was terrified. I could not blame her. I was fascinated. Soon, we would be able to tell everyone that Fullmetal Alchemist was based on or inspired by a true story.

"So what do we have here?" said the white thing.

I turned my head to my sister, and met her scared eyes. It seemed that I was going to do the talking.

"So you are the one we call the Truth," I said.

"I am called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am Truth, I am all, I am One, and I am You," the thing replied.

I laughed. I do not know why. The moment it confirmed what it was, I just laughed. I felt like I achieved something great.

"You want the truth, don't you, child?" it spoke; its grin seemingly wider. "I shall give you both the truth."

"Nate…Nate…" I heard Bo call.

She tried to grab my hand, but she failed. We were sucked in the gate.

The gate…it was an experience I did not want to try ever again. I shunned it from my memory.

When we came back from the gate, the Truth was waiting for us. It still wore its despicable grin. I wanted to punch it off.

"Humans from another realm, trying to interfere with the other one…that won't do," it said.

"Why don't you just take the toll, and let us go back home?" cried Bo.

It giggled. It fucking giggled.

"Sending you back home, when you know too much and you did not even bother to place any ingredients? You are stupider than you look," it mocked.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"My toll," it replied, always with this smile. "What am I going to do with you, boy? It is a hard choice."

I gulped. Since it was the Truth, it obviously knew that it was my idea.

"Should I take your tongue for profaning the art? Should I take your eyes to force you to believe without seeing?" it continued, purposely thinking out loud.

I flinched.

"I cannot go this severe. I am already not sending you home; it will not be equivalent," it realized.

"Right, you cannot do anything. Just send us to whatever world," I exclaimed.

If it had eyes, it would be staring at me and looking down into my soul.

"Ah, I can strip you from colours. Your life is already dull. Taking colours away just makes it gloomier," it said.

I did not understand what it meant at first. It became clear when I slowly lost sight of colours. I started to panic when I looked at Bo. I could only imagine Bo's pastel pink bob, her purple hoodie that was too big for her and hid her blue jeans shorts, and her Squirtle sneakers.

"No…" I whispered.

"What's wrong, Nathan? Nathan, speak to me," Bo questioned.

"I cannot see you, Bo," I answered.

* * *

**Bo.**

I looked at my brother, and then I turned to the Truth. I wanted to vent my anger on it.

"You said that rendering him blind was too much," I yelled.

It snickered. "I never said I cannot color blind him. Life in monochrome, for some time photography was only in black and white."

I turned to my brother. His eyes were lifeless. He had lost all his spunk.

"As for you who knew that it is better not to deal with the unknown, what should I do?" The Truth resumed with his mockery.

I fell on my knees. I started to cry.

"Sending you to Amestris pays the toll for no ingredients, but it is not enough. I 'blinded' your brother for not believing. You were wise, but curiosity killed the cat. Curiousity clouded your judgement," it continued.

My judgement was clouded?

"I have found it. Hyperopia, it shall be. Your vision will be blurry. You will only be able to see from afar. The right choice was so close to you, but you preferred not to choose it," it laughed.

In an instant, my 20/20 vision was no more. I cried even more.

"What are you going to do now?" my brother asked.

"I'm shipping you off to Amestris, where you will belong," it replied, laughing. "There's one rule, though. You are to tell to no one where you come from and what you know of the realms. I don't care what you do."

"But, we have a home," he argued.

"You do. In Amestris," it replied.

Before my brother could ask for explanation, everything faded to black.


	2. The Consequence (Do not Forget)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**The Consequence (Do not Forget: Part 2)**

_April 18__th__ 1911_

**Bo.**

I was shaken by someone. I felt so good and comfortable, why did this person felt the need of disturbing me in my sleep? I groaned, and elbowed him or her.

"Bailey Bennett, can you fucking wake up?" yelled my brother. It was obviously him.

"Why?" I whined, as I sat.

He did not bother to reply. I looked around and smiled. The scenery was wonderful. It was like a dream. I focused on the far away parts, because my eyes blurred the immediate surroundings. I cursed Truth for that.

"It's so beautiful," I said, fully awake.

"It is _so darn_ beautiful, I am in _awe_ with this view," my brother commented.

He was back to his usual sardonic self. I could not say that I totally missed this side of his.

"Geez, the Truth was right, you are quite the _jolly_ type." I sighed.

Even if I could not see it, I knew he rolled his eyes.

"How can I enjoy the scenery if I see in grayscale," he retorted.

"What about you just imagine those damn colours? Water is blue. Grass is green," I replied.

"I don't have time for that," he muttered. "Beside, instead of sight-seeing, we should try to figure out a way home."

"…true, but Truth said that Ametris _is_ our home," I pointed out.

"So, if it's Amestris, only state certified alchemists can go to the National Library," he said more to himself.

"Or we could always find the Elrics," I said in a happy tone.

He mumbled something, which was most likely "Is my sister for real" or "Why am I stuck with her".

"Bailey, we are in an Alternate Universe and we do not know if we are in the same era as them." He was right.

"A girl can always dream. _It_ basically gave us the go to fuck history up. It is FMA's dimension." I smiled.

"I do not believe it. I need/" he said.

I cut him off. "Hard proofs. So predictable. The Truth is trying to give you a lesson and here you are being a total Mary Sue."

"What's wrong being a Mary Sue, then? I do not see the problem, because, before everyone agreed that 1+1=2, it was proven and demonstrated. I'm not going to believe that we are in that time, if I do not know what's the date." He was right, again. It was simple logic. I just did not want to admit it.

"Sometimes, you should believe…" I mumbled loudly enough for him to comprehend.

"Okay, let's say it's _that_ time. With the ten episodes we've watched, we can affirm that Ed won't simply open his arms at us." He sighed. "He does not trust others easily, plus _it_ said not to dare talking about where we are from and what we know. It's not going to be simple to befriend him."

I did not have any witty response under my sleeve. Everything he said made a lot of sense.

"See, I'm right," he chuckled.

"You're such a kill joy. Thank God that Zoey is not around. She would be crying because of you," I said.

"…just because I stated a mere fact…let's thank Truth when we see him again," joked Nathan.

When he said that, I began thinking a little bit about our situation.

"There is another thing…how do we know if we are not dead in our world?" I worried.

"…keep going." My brother was puzzled.

"You know how we cannot create life or a human soul. We are here, 'alive', but nothing tells us that this transfer of soul is impermanent. What is your evidence for us being alive in both worlds?" I inquired.

"…I have a hunch," he blurted.

"A hunch, oh really?" I smirked. "Aren't you contradicting yourself, mister Scientist."

He did not reply, which made me smirk even more. I had prevailed.

"Let's tackle the most important. We do not have any money. We need a place to stay, clothes to wear, and food to eat," Nathan changed the subject.

"Oh, you don't want to admit defeat." I wiggled my eyebrow.

He sighed. "I was on this FMA wiki, and read a bunch of stuff about the characters. I did not go as far as reading every episodes synopsis, but I learned that there are two different versions of the series. It doesn't help much, but I know that if we are in the 2003 universe, there will be a possibility to go back home…"

"Can't believe you read spoilers," I exclaimed. "Then, I am the one that Truth calls curious."

"It doesn't matter," Nathan reprimanded. "I do not want to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I kind of want to hope that there is a possibility. Now let's tackle our priorities. We need to survive."

"Right," I nodded.

"By the way, my hunch is based on a hypothesis supported by facts," he said, chuckling.

"Geez, whatever man, you'll never learn." I glared.

* * *

**Nate.**

Arguing with my sister had always been my cup of tea. Ever since she was able to speak and to walk, we have been at it. I was fourteen, and she was twelve. At least, this did not change, I assumed. We were still the same age. I had to find an alibi for us. Nathan Christopher Bennett and Bailey Evangeline Bennett did not exist in this world until now. Well, that was what I thought, until I put my hand in my pockets. It turned out Truth took care of that for us. It surely seemed that he would care less about how we messed up this world as long as we obeyed the one rule.

"We have to earn some money," I said. "We also need to learn alchemy some more."

"Learn? We saw enough to be masters," Bo boasted.

"We aren't going to go all 'clapping seal' to the exam. We cannot let anyone know about what we did. Even if we did not do it in this world, we still attempted human alchemy," I explained. "It is a crime, remember?"

She pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get moving." We were doing nothing, but talking.

"Right, but first…" Bo did not finish.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's not forget that what we did was wrong…" she said.

It made me snicker. "Right, sis, let's go all Emo Elric Style and burn down something…what about our clothes? Once we get new clothes, we burn these." I pointed our too modern clothes. They were not that bad since they were plain colours. We both were wearing hoodies, which was quite close to the time. My pants were in cotton.

"Alright…" Bo agreed.

We resumed our walk. I do not know how long we walked, but the sky was getting dark, when arrived at a village. My vision worsened. Monochrome and darkness was the worse combination ever. I just wanted to kill Truth.

We managed to find a place to stay. The woman was very kind. She could not bear to ignore young dirty hungry travellers. How great, I love being pitied, it's just amazing. She even told us that the village's alchemist could help us in our beautiful quest.

The next day, after thanking the woman, we went to this alchemist's house. It was our luck that this alchemist was a retired state alchemist. With his recommendation, we would most likely be allowed to pass the exam even as minors. His name was Ludwig Frey. He told us that, back in the days and during the Ishaval civil war, he was known as the _Blood Alchemist_. Unlike Bo who thought that it was cool, I was able to see right through this man. He used Blood Alchemy. It was just a simple deduction, because Mustang was the "Flame Alchemist", because he used fire alchemy; this guy named Isaac was the "Freezer", because he used ice and water alchemy; Armstrong was the "Strong-Arm Alchemist", because he uses his strength; and so on.

Master Frey did not take us in easily. First, we had to tell our story. I took care of it with a very credible explanation.

"You see, Mister Frey, my sister and I survived an alchemic transmutation that rebounded. My mother and my youngest sister died, because of our foolishness…more…my foolishness. We don't want it to happen again, so we seek a skilled alchemist to teach us," I simply said.

It was not far from the truth. I was foolish enough to perform human alchemy out of nothing. It was not any rebound. It was the most idiotic rebound ever. We did lose our mother and sister, since they were in one dimension and we were here.

He took us in and warned us that he was not a nice easygoing teacher. We would have to work hard in our studies and our chores – he was lodging and feeding us for free. I still had to get a little job on the side to buy clothes for us and other articles.

It was April 20th 1911, when we arrived at master's house. Knowing this fact, and, for my little sister's sake and morale, I assumed that Edward Elric was alive. If he was, in fall, he was going to take the alchemy test. He would become the youngest state alchemist and the star of our generation. His achievement, if he was for real, gave my sister the strength and the determination to learn alchemy. My motivation only resided on trying to find a way to return home. If the Elric brothers could not forget the 3rd of October 1911, we could not forget the 18th of April 2010.


	3. Destination, Liore (City of Heresy)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Destination, Liore (City of Heresy: Part 1)**

_3 years later (1914)_

**Bo.**

"Hey brother, you've heard, right?" I asked happily.

"Depends on what you're referring to. I'm no mind reader, idiot," my brother replied rolling his eyes.

I fought the urge of jabbing him. He noticed it, and smirked. I was never good at hiding my emotions, which was a disadvantage during the last years.

Thinking about it, a lot had happened. We achieved our goal as state alchemists. Nathan became a state alchemist before me in 1912 under the alias of the Blackheart Alchemist. He said he could not let a little "goldie" beat him anymore. I recently became one. It was the reason why were aboard a train in direction of Liore…one of the reasons. Nate said that it was some sort of celebration, but I knew he had other motives. We could have headed to West City, where he was stationed, to celebrate.

He became more secretive over the years. I did not understand why he was known as the "Lady Killer of the West". Perhaps, young seventeen year old lieutenant colonel state alchemist with dark chocolate messy mid-length bed hair and grey eyes were the way to women's heart in the west. Let's not forget to mention that brother had broad shoulders, biceps and all the kit thanks to military training.

"Bo, what are you looking at?" I heard him asked.

"Nothing." I turned my gaze to the window.

I could see my reflection. I had purple square-framed glasses, because of my stupid vision. At least I had the face for glasses. My hair was back to dark chocolate brown, because people looked at me strange when I had the pink hairdo. I kept it in a loose side ponytail. I also had a peekaboo bang.

"Something's wrong, Bo?" Nathan questioned.

"We changed," I answered.

It made him snort.

"Glad to be a source of entertainment, Nate." I rolled my eyes.

He simply smiled at me, which ended the conversation.

If there was one thing that I hated in Amestris was those long train rides. There was absolutely nothing to do except reading books, conversing or writing. This country was advance enough for automail, but not enough for freaking computers, cellphones and internet. There was absolutely no logic in this.

I was becoming really bored. I could just gaze at nature, but after a couple of minutes, it could not stand it anymore.

"Why are we really going to Liore, brother?" I interogated, breaking the silence.

He met my eyes, and then looked away. Why was he being like this? Nathan used to be the type to get highly impatient and easily annoyed. Did maturity struck him all of a sudden? Was that the military drilling affect? I did not know if it was good or bad.

"Brother," I tried.

He did not flinch. I decided to pester him until I finally got a reaction from him. Here was that annoyed glare I was waiting for. I continued, because I wanted him to answer me. I went from squealing to nagging to poking, when he pushed me away.

"We are 1914," he replied. "Doesn't it ring any bells?"

I blinked a couple of times. Was I supposed to know? From the look of it, I should be aware, so I replayed my memories one by one. My brother noticed, and sighed.

"Liore, Brotherhood, episode 3," he hinted in a whisper. "Wow, you became stupid over the years."

"Shut up," I retorted. "…wait you mean that we are…"

I did not finish, because the feels invaded me. I was mentally doing the bacon on the ground. The way Nate said it was the confirmation that the Elrics were alive. I knew that already, because I learned it two years ago. Nate had sent a letter with handwritten reproductions of Edward Elric's file. Even if I knew that, every time I would hear this, I would fangirl.

"So, you think that we might fall on them?" I asked him.

"Well, it's around this time that _it_ happened. I couldn't be wrong," he answered.

"You know…if you say Brotherhood instead of 2003, I'll start losing hope," I said.

"We only watched Brotherhood, that's why. There is no guarantee yet," Nate pointed out.

Three years later, we were finally on the right track to going back home. Well, we hoped we were. I did not know what would happened if we were to meet a dead end. I shook my head to forget these horrible thoughts.

* * *

**Nate.**

Bo fell asleep after our short conversation. She was cute when she was asleep. Cute and inoffensive, I have to add. Her feisty side had grown a lot in the span of three years. She had become stronger and bolder.

I put my jacket over her, and returned to my thinking. The reason I liked train rides was that I had time to think without being bothered.

A young woman, in the bench next to ours, smiled at me. I smiled back as a matter of politeness, but nothing more. In gray, she looked fine. Her hair was light grey, so I assumed that she had light brown or blond hair. Her eyes were light as well, which meant blue or grey eyes. Her skin was medium light grey, which meant that she was a little tan. I could deduct that much, but not the colour of her dress or anything else. I may have grown accustomed to my defiant eyesight, but I could not match colours to their shade of gray.

Even with my disability, I managed to make quite a name for myself. To support my sister, I joined the military and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel in the Western Headquarters. God knew how hard it was, since there was no war like the Ishvalan Civil War. It was during that time that I confirmed my sister's belief by finding Edward Elric's personal information and by…being compared to the womanizing Colonel of Eastern Command Roy Mustang. I just _had_ to be compared to that dork. We were nothing alike age wise or physically wise. We may be sharing the ambitious side, but we had different motives. I was not about the becoming the Fuhrer life. I was all about going back to Earth.

Travelling to Liore was so long. Basing myself on the map, I thought that Amestris was small, but nope it had to be huge. I felt like Bo while complaining about the long ride. It was worth it. Meeting the Elrics was worth the travel.

"Hey Nate," Bo said, waking up. Her eyes were still sleepy.

"What is it?" I looked her.

"Do you think we can prevent _them_ from messing things in Liore?" she asked.

I arched an eyebrow. Why was she asking that? Did she want to turn into some kind of hero?

"We'll see. I doubt, though, because Fullmetal is so damn stubborn," I replied. "I want him to 'mess' things up, because this phony should be stripped of his power."

I guessed my answer was not the one she wanted, because she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't be like this Gunslayer Doll Alchemist." I chuckled.

"Don't start, Blackheart." She glared.

The Fuhrer was really great at giving names. My sister was nowhere near a doll. She wasn't in my book. She had certain cuteness, but she was one heck of a crazy girl. She was not very lady-like either with her bad temper and her 'manly' antics. She would not mind getting dirty or would not care of her appearance that much. The only thing girly at first sight was her multiple earrings on her ears – five in total, less the Winry Rockbell – and her long hair. Besides that, she was wearing mechanic clothes that looked like the aforementioned blonde. Instead of a sports bra and the vest, she opted for an A-shirt.

"Say brother…" she trailed off. "If we were to use alchemy-"

"I'm not using it. I left the _big guns_ home," I cut her.

"But if you don't use any transmutation circles, you-" she panicked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going perform alchemy like this. It would be handing our secret on silver plate," I lowered my voice. "The part of performing human alchemy and meeting Truth, that is."

"Then how…" she stared at me questioningly.

"I have these with me." I showed her a pair of leather fingerless gloves with an array on them. "They are for typical alchemy use only."

She breathed relieved. We remained quiet for the rest of the journey and arrived around noon. If my calculations were right, we were going to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist any minutes now.


	4. Meeting Fullmetal (City of Heresy)

**Meeting Fullmetal (City of Heresy: Part 2)**

_Liore, 1914  
__Meeting the Elric Brothers_

**Bo.**

Geez, how could the people bear such a heat? Deserts were pretty damn hot. I never realized it until now. I was thankful that brother let me come in civilian clothes. Thinking about it, he was in casual clothes as well: T-shirt of the time and pants. Due to his monochromancy, he opted for the easy choice: black and white. It made me smile and think about a book I read when I was in middle school called "The Giver". In that book, the people could only see in black and white except for the Giver and his apprentice. Colors were not a big deal.

Now I really needed a good cup of water. I would do anything to refresh myself. Where was the water? It was a crime that there was no water stand nearby in such a climate. I wanted to die.

"Nate, how can you be so cool in this weather?" I asked.

I seemed to be the one complaining about this heat. Nathan was all good nearly swaggering around the city like if there was nothing wrong.

"I concentrate on my objectives and ignore the rest," he answered. "It's _that_ simple really."

I rolled my eyes. How could this be simple to just ignore how unbearable was the sun?

"Sure," I let out.

"Think about meeting Ed," he mocked. "I'm sure _he _can keep you cool enough. No, actually, you're so _hot_ for him."

I glanced at him my mouth wide open. Was my brother for real? I could not control my emotions, and I kicked him. I was too obvious that he easily managed to dodge my feet.

"Can't keep calm?" he continued.

"Nathan, you really want a beating." I was going to give him a punch in the face he continued.

He laughed.

* * *

**Ed.**

Seating down at the stand of an old Liore citizen who stopped him from drinking the fountain's wine, I was refreshing myself with a glass orange juice and eating a good meal. The whole town were listening to the words of their so-called prophet who could perform 'miracles' out of thin air.

"So what are you guys like street performers or something?" the old clerk asked us.

I spit out my drink at his question.

"Seriously, do we look like street performers to you?" I could not believe it.

"Yeah, that's why I asked," he answered.

I stood up telling Al that it was time to go. Al was about to follow me, when his head bumped on the roof, which made the radio fall and crash to pieces on the ground.

"Hey! I didn't mean nothing by it," I heard the old man say.

"Sorry, accident, we'll fix it," I reassured him.

"How is that? It's smashed to hell." He was visibly confused.

"Watch and learn, gramps."

Al drew a circle around the broken radio, before performing some alchemy. The radio was brand new. The crowd was in awe by it.

"Amazing, it's a miracle. You've been touched by the Sun God just like Father Cornello." The old was amazed.

I just stared at him with my mouth opened. Seriously, did we look like some prophets to him?

"Oh, so you two are alchemists. Right, I've heard of them," said a citizen.

"Then maybe you've heard of us! We're the Elric Brothers!" I beamed.

"The Elric Brothers, you say..." the clerk trailed off.

"Wait- I do know that name," a citizen said.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric! Is that right?" another added.

I was getting all proud, when they mistook Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist. I couldn't say that I was not used it, but it still pissed me off.

"What?... You mean it's the little guy?" a Liore citizen dared to say.

"WHO'S LITTLE?! COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, I DARE YA!" I yelled.

* * *

**Nate.**

There was a ruckus near where we were. I had a hunch and decided to follow my hearing instinct. When we arrived to the commotion, we fell on an Edward Elric going on rampage. We had found them, but it sucked that we missed the whole scene. It died out a few seconds after our arrival, and Edward was asking about Father Cornello. The citizens were eager to talk about him and his miracles.

I had to find a way to capture the young alchemist's attention, but, right now, he was all about the prophet.

"What's the plan, Nate?" Bo asked with her eyes filled with stars.

"Just follow my lead, _Starstruck_ sis." It seemed that I failed my teasing attempt, because she did not try to hit me. Well, _he_ was right in front of us. Her world was all about Ed. I'm sure that she was now able to ignore the heat wave that was killing her.

We followed them as they went to the miracle gathering. It was nothing so extraordinary really. I was actually quite bored by it. If that was all that it took for people to follow some random dude, then I could easily create my Rip-off church.

I made sure to be close enough to them, so I could find an opportunity to chat with them. I was listening to all there lines.

"But somehow he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange. He should've only been able to transmute that flower into an object of equal mass," Edward said.

"And he's changing organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that. Unless…" Alphonse added.

"Yeah, there's just one way... Bingo." Ed was on to something.

Bingo, here was my cue.

"Seems that you are quite knowledgeable in alchemy," I said loudly enough to capture their attention.

They both turned their heads towards me. Bo, also, turned her head. She was visibly clueless.

"Look at this, Al. We aren't the only one fooled by this Father Cornello guy," Ed said.

"Obviously," I grinned. "Alchemists don't fall on cheap tricks."

Bo rolled her eyes which meant 'can you get to the point already'.

"Alchemists?" Alphonse questioned.

"That's right," I confirmed.

Edward smirked crossing his arms arrogantly. "Then you might know us, we're the Elric brothers."

"You guys are the real Elric brothers?" I asked. "Is the tiny shrimp over here the one known as Fullmetal?"

Bo stared at me, dumbfounded. Yes, I went there. I went straight to the sensitive spot. I did it for a reason, though. He would not forget my face after this for a while.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLINGG TINY?" screamed Ed.

He had to be held by Alphonse, so that he did not jump me. I could not repress the smile on my face, because it was so hilarious.

"Look, Bo, you idols in flesh and bones," I teased.

She glared and pushed me. "Geez, really, Nate, really…you are despicable." She stomped away angrily.

The two brothers were confused by this turn of events.

"_Please_, don't _worry_ about her. I just taken the joke overboard," I continued the conversation.

"Joke?" Alphonse repeated.

"You see…my sister has been _secretly_ wishing to meet you guys. I just had to tease her on that. Besides, I can get to confirm the rumors," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked an annoyed Edward.

"Well, the Fullmetal Alchemist is a midget and that his younger big brother is some kind of armored knight," I answered.

"…midget…" Edward glared at me.

"Maybe it's irony. It has to be irony. Besides, I thought that you guys were nothing but bedtime's stories to inspire kids on becoming State Alchemists," I added.

"Alright pretty boy, you are really starting to piss me off!" Ed roared.

"Ah, it's good to know." I chuckled. "I got to find my sister now, see you hopefully next time, _midget_."

Edward, restrained by his brother, was enraged. I took pleasure pressing his buttons. How can you not love annoying people of choleric temper?

"Next time I see you, you're dead!" he yelled, while I was walking away.

I did not turn back, and simply waved at him. "Right, Goldie, I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Bo.**

I was so pissed off. How could my brother embarrass me in such a way in front Edward and Alphonse? My poor fan heart was hurt beyond reparation. Edward might think that since we were two birds from the same flock we were totally the same. It was not the case, though.

"There you are, Bailey," I heard him say as he sat down next to me at the stall.

"I hate you," I said as greeting.

"Don't," he replied. "I guaranteed our chances to meet them again. Besides, I'm sure that I know where he is heading to."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he knew. He happened to have watched episode 3 with Zoey and I. Why did he have to be so almighty about it? I remembered how he acted during the train ride and how he was acting now…totally two different people.

"Why are you acting like this, Nate? You are _so_ not yourself?" I was wondering, and I needed answers.

"What are you talking about?" He silently laughed. "I am always like this. I just added a little spice for a better performance. You even got to breathe the same air as Goldie over there."

I elbowed him, which made him burst of laughter.

"On a serious note," he said, back to normal. "I had to. It was the only way we could have a chance to leave a strong impression that they would not forget especially if we are going to follow them around and soon risk our lives."

That was more like it. I smiled.

"Then, shall we get going? Our dear duo is about to meet with this phony, and we can't afford to miss the occasion."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I really enjoy Nathan. I prefer writing in Bo's and Ed's point of view. Al is like this teddy bear you want to hug tight. Note that Bailey is those fangirls who keep stuff within. If Zoey, on the other hand, was around, she would be those cute fangirls that just express their feels in public. You know like when Winry talks about automail.


	5. We, Unbelievers (City of Heresy)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**We, Unbelievers (City of Heresy: Part 3)**

_Liore, 1914_

**Al.**

Brother rambled about this unexpected annoying encounter on our way to the church. I found it a little funny. He was positive that we were going to meet them again. I wished we would, because we did not properly greet one of our biggest fans since she left angry at her brother.

We entered the church, and there was a young woman praying to the god.

"So this is the almighty Leto…?" Brother quizzed, disturbing the lady in her prayer.

"Welcome, are you interested in Letoism?" she welcomed us, kindly.

"Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type," Brother replied.

The lady smiled at us and told us that she was sorry to hear that, because it was such a blessing to believe. She mentioned that to know God was to know hope. It sounded really beautiful.

"If you believe, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!" She mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brother quickly became annoyed.

"Easy, brother! She's just trying to help!" I intervened.

Brother sighed when she affirmed that she believed in bringing the dead to life. I could understand him. After all, we did lose our bodies for that same belief.

"Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and various other trace elements..." Brother started to enumerate.

It confused the young woman, so brother had to explain it to her.

" And you're telling me something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?" he got pretty cynical about it.

"Lift thy voice to God! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" replied the lady.

"Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? Down at the market, a kid could buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap." Brother had some more cynical fuel.

"No, that's blasphemy...! People are- We're all children of God... created in his image!" she exclaimed.

Her words did not change brother's heart. He told her how us alchemist did not believe in unprovable concepts. It made her think that we were putting ourselves in the same level as gods.

"You know, there's an old myth- about a hero who flew on wings made of wax... He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted, and he came crashing back down to earth... Right, Al?" Brother gave as an answer.

"Brother..." he did go a little too far with that one.

* * *

**Nate.**

I was, sadly, agreeing with Edward. I was a man of science after all. That was my sin that made me commit the unforgivable and led her here.

We were sitting behind listening to the two quarrels over the concepts of religion and science. If there was one thing I've learned at school that was darn useful, it was to never mess with someone's beliefs. It was like playing with fire and gasoline at the same time. It was the deadly combination to create any war. Here was Ed getting all cocky and shit. If I was that girl, I would have slapped him in the face. By my side, Bo was clenching her fists so hard that she was trembling. I knew she wanted to jump in and stop them. It was going to happen, they were going to stop and, then, meet, Father Phoniness Level 3000.

I burst of laughter when Ed proposed Rose to bring him to the preacher, so he could attempt to save his soul. Bo and I had to duck pretty fast to avoid being seen by them. I had to contain myself.

When they started to move out, led by the girl – Rose – to meet Father Cornello, we tailed them. We had some expertise in the domain even though I almost blew our cover.

They were brought in some kind of guarded room. We just knew what was going to happen. I knew it was a bad idea to enter it, because right after there were going to take down a chimera, which I did not have the energy to spare for.

"Stay on your guard, Bo," I commanded.

My little sister nodded.

Sadly for her, the chances for us to be heroes and to prevent an uprising were down to near zero.

* * *

**Ed.**

We followed the woman, Rose, and that Brother Cray to a vast guarded room. I said that it was a pleasure to meet their 'preacher', and then Brother Cray said something about making things quick, which led to me being restrained. Great, now they wanted to kill me.

"What do you think you are doing?" inquired Rose, visibly confused.

"Rose, these atheists come to discredit the Father," Cray guy said.

Rose pleaded, but the guy did not care.

"Like you said, let's make it quick." I disarmed the two guards who were restraining me.

Al jabbed the guy who went waltzing on the ground.

Father Cornello made his grand appearance, when we were done with his subordinates.

"What's this commotion?" he came out from the darkness. "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist, welcome to the home of our sacred order."

Rose was enthusiastic to see the religious leader.

"I apologize for my disciples' behavior," Father Cornello said. "It would seem they've been misguided."

Was he seriously thinking was that dumb?

"Okay, let's say I believe that you were guiding them, what's next?" I asked.

He started to talk about his religion and his miracles that were nothing but second-rate alchemy. I knew that it was strange that he could perform alchemy without the help of a transmutation circle, so I was positive that he had a Philosopher's stone. He denied it. He even stooped low enough to ask Rose to take the gun and shoot me.

…But she, both, mistook Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"DAMN IT! I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" I raged. "It's not him. IT'S ME!"

Father Cornello was totally caught aback. "It's the short one? You're kidding."

Rose pointed the gun at me. I tried to knock some sense in her brain, but I failed. She accidentally shot Alphonse, and his helmet fell on the ground. She screamed hysterically, when she did the mistake. The bastard told her that the fake god was pleased. He told her to shoot me as well, when Al stood up. They were both shocked to see Al's true nature as an empty suit of armor.

"An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks…do you doubt it, Rose?" Father Cornello backed away to a lever. "This unholy thing is an abomination. Evil of this kind must be purged." He pulled down the lever and added. "And I believe that my chimera should be up for the task."

How great, now we had to deal with a chimera. This priest was seriously pissing me off.

"So this is the kind of thing you do with a Philosopher's stone?" I asked. "That's just twisted. Anyway, I think I need myself a weapon." I clapped my hand, and a spear came out from the ground.

My spear was broken easily by the chimera's claws. However, when those claws hit my automail leg, they broke.

"You shredded my pants." I kicked the chimera away. "I guess those claws don't do so well against steel," I ridiculed.

The chimera charged on me, and I let it bit my automail arm.

"You like that kitty. Go on, take a good taste." I kicked it again, and it fell on the ground knock out.

Its teeth shredded my coat, and revealed my arm.

"Your arm. A brother trapped in armor! I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!" the phony realized.

I glared at him. "Why don't you come down here and try me! I'll show you real quick who the novice is!"

He turned himself to Rose. "Rose... this is the price of their sin... These fools attempted human transmutation- the greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!"

She could not believe what she was seeing. Then, she understood what I mean in the chapel.

"This is what happens when you try to play "God", or whatever you want to call it... Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?" I asked Rose.

* * *

**Bo.**

I could hear the sound of machine gun coming from that room. Damn it, because Nathan was being overzealously cautious, we were missing all the action. We had kept low for so long; it was time for us to shine to. I was about to make my move, but my brother held my arm to stop me.

"Just wait," he said. "I know you're eager to show off your skills, but we could wait for them to get out. That's when all the action is going to come. They will be pursued, and we'll 'help' them out, even if they don't necessarily need it."

"Ah…I guess," I shrugged.

"You'll go with Al and Rose when they leave to put the speaker," Nate instructed me.

"And you get to go with Ed, seriously, that's not fair," I complained.

"He knows me, not you," he pointed out. It was true, because I stormed away. It did not matter; we were soon going to tag along with them on great adventures.

Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere, which freaked me out for a second. Ed and Al escaped from there. Nate let go of me, which was the cue.

"Don't just stand there. After them," I heard Cornello order behind me.

I launched myself, and easily joined the three running musketeers.

"Who are you?" questioned Ed, surprised by my appearance.

"Just a helping hand," I simply replied as we fell on a group of disciples.

I transmuted a rapier, while Ed went overboard with some crazy cutlass via his automail armed.

We took care of them, while Al 'gracefully' took care of a second batch with Rose in his caring arms. Then, we separate ways. Nathan was going to _hopefully_ join Ed and they would _hopefully_ behave.


	6. Opening their Eyes (City of Heresy)

**I do not own FMA**

* * *

**Opening their Eyes (City of Heresy: Part 4)**

_Liore, 1914_

**Bo.**

"What do you think of Cornello now, Rose?" Alphose wondered as I started to work on the speaker.

She tried to find an answer to explain the Father's answers, which made me sick. That guy was nothing, but a manipulative asshole that only cared about himself and no one else. How could she still try to protect him?

I remained quietly leaned to a wall trying to hide my feels, because this scene was so touching. I did not want to act like Armstrong who cried liters during his first stay in Resembool.

"…what he said back there was true isn't it?" she mumbled loudly enough.

"We're not evil. All we wanted was to see our mom smile again," Alphonse replied. "But our transmutation failed. What we made…wasn't even human…We learned our mistake the hard way…people don't come back from the dead."

Rose was still denying it all. I rolled my eyes. Alphonse explained to her that the price they paid for something they had failed was enormous. Could she even think about how much was at stake if a human transmutation was successful?

"Now I just want to find a way to get his body's back to the way it was. He wants get me back to normal too….it won't be easy. We might get killed along the way. That's the path we chose."

I was fighting the urge to give a big hug to Alphonse when he said that. This poor baby was so cute. I breathed loudly to contain myself. Both turned their heads towards me, and remembered my existence.

Rose resumed to her delusional whining. "Father Cornello said…he promised me…just because you and your brother failed…that doesn't mean he will!"

Alphonse was too kind. Unlike Ed, he preferred respecting Rose for her beliefs and basically shut himself up. Alphonse was that nice guy. But I was not that nice girl.

"Well, dear, keep on believing," I scoffed. "But if your Father fails, don't start crying."

She blinked a couple of times.

"Are you the girl who had a brother we met after the miracle gathering?" Alphonse asked out of nowhere.

I tilted my head, and then smiled.

* * *

**Ed.**

As I ran towards Cornello's office, I was joined by some unexpected undesired company. It was that guy from the miracle gathering. He had that same grin on his face that I wanted to punch.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, still running.

"The question is: what are _you _doing here?" he returned.

I glowered at him.

"I already know. You are on your way to destroy this city's hopes and dreams," he said, chuckling.

"And how do you know that?" Was he some kind of mind reader?

"Because you are as brash, impulsive, choleric and insensitive as my little sister," he replied. "I just figured that you were up for no good after our encounter, so I tailed you to here. Now, I'm with you."

"You can simply leave me alone," I said. "I don't need your help."

His demeanor suddenly changed. His eyes were cold, and his grin shifted to a smirk.

"Alright Goldie boy, just don't screw up and don't regret," he advised, before leaving me.

What was that about? Before I knew it, I had reached the phony's office. It was neat. I sat on his desk, and waited for him to arrive. When he did arrived, I asked him to tell him everything I needed to know about the Stone. I had to bribe him with the military getting involved. That was enough to activate his blabbermouth.

"Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army! A legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die! In a few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this mindless horde upon the world! And I'll use the Philosopher's Stone to tear this country apart. Who knows? I might even carve you out a slice for you!"

Cornello laughed like a mad scientist. I laughed of his stupidity.

He stared at me, confused. "Wait, what are you laughing about?"

"I knew it; you really are a novice, aren't you?" I brazenly said as I showed him that his whole microphone system was on.

He glanced at the switch in my hand, and then looked at the microphone on the floor before looking at me straight in the eyes.

"UH! HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?" He panicked.

"From the start," I replied. "Your "believers" heard every word."

[A/N: IMAGINE BEAUTIFUL FLABBERGASTED LIORE CITIZEN HERE LOL]

"How could you!? You'll pay dearly for this!" He yelled.

I smirked. It was never going to learn. "Sorry, not today! Just face it. You're outclassed here."

He attempted another transmutation, when, all of a sudden, his arm was disfigured. It was a rebound. It did not stop the priest from attempting again, but this time sacrificing his whole body. He turned into some kind of monster.

At some point of our fight, we ended up in the chapel. He punched me, and difficultly blocked it.

"My word is the divine word of God himself! My fist is the almighty fist of judgment!" He bellowed, as I was struggling to stop his fist.

I pushed his fist back, and went straight to the Leto statue behind him.

"Oh, yeah? The fist of god, huh? Well if that's what you want, you can have it!" I yelled, as I transmuted a fist out of the Leto's statue's arm.

It was a direct hit on the preacher, who fell on the ground. I walked straight to him, and head-butted him. I was tired this. I screamed at him to give me the stone, when it fell from the ring's socket to the ground. … … …it broke.

I was taken aback. "What the hell...? The stone... It's supposed to be a perfect material; how did it just break like that?!"

He did not know, and started to beg for his life. I did not care about his meager life. I was just too damn pissed to care.

"You mean, we went through all this... risked our lives just for this one possible chance... and it's a fake?!"

"All this work for a stupid fake, this is _absolutely_ amazing." Someone applauded behind me.

I turned myself only to meet eyes with that annoying guy again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

He chortled. He freaking chortled. I wanted to kill him.

"So, uh... Haha, what about me?" wondered Cornello.

I scowled. Why did I have to end up in the same place with two annoying idiots?

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST GET OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

**Nate.**

Edward just frightened the old man away. Without the stone, the guy was just some weak twat. That was just sad. I exhale, and stretched a bit.

"Well, this concludes a nice vacation in Liore."

I noticed Ed staring at me, which made me chuckle. I could not believe that my fifteen years old sister had a fifteen year old counterpart, though Ed was a little more untamed and unpredictable. He had this erratic side.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked while we went to join the others.

"I'm just a travelling alchemist," I answered.

"Right." I knew he did not buy it.

Alphonse and Bo were waiting for us outside. She was on sitting on the floor Indian style, how unattractive and manly of her. Was this the way she was going to swoon an Elric. Edward went straight to Alphonse to deliver the bad news. I turned my head towards my sister, and I could see her sadden eyes. I wondered why she was sad. I mean Bo already knew that. We watched episode 3.

Then, Rose appeared in portrait. Well, Big Al was blocking the way, so I did not see her at first.

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" she ordered pointing a gun at the Elrics. It looked like a scene from those _great cheesy stereotypical_ Hollywood movies. She did not have an ounce of killing intent in her. She was shaking.

She argued with Ed about the Stone. It was great how much she was in denial with the facts. It went to the point that she crossed the line.

"YOU SHUT UP! People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever. Not ever!" Goldie was angry now. It was understandable. If there was one thing I've learn through filmography was that you never talk about someone's mama, _especially_ if she was dead.

She collapsed on the floor and cried her heart away. She asked them for some guidance since she had no hope left.

That's when Ed said something really touching. You know that one moment with this one guy says something very deep.

"Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path."

The brothers left; and my sister and I followed them to the train station.

"You know, I don't buy it. You aren't just some alchemists," Edward said out of the blue, while we were waiting for our ride to arrive.

Bo turned towards me. Was she acting all shy all of sudden? I literally face-palmed.

"Okay, you got that right, we aren't your average alchemist," I gave up. "We're state alchemists, but don't get us wrong, we weren't sent to follow you around. It happened that my sister just became certified, and I wanted to celebrate that by going anywhere in the East. She got even more than just a simple trip in Eastern. She got to meet the youngest certified State Alchemist she just _adores_." I had to put some emphasis.

She blushed madly. "You are so getting punished."

Next thing I knew, she transmuted a machine gun. "I'm counting to ten, and then you are dancing."

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I started the series from Episode 3. I didn't feel like they had to meet in Central while Isaac the Freezer went loco. My favorite FMA + OC fanfiction started like that, and I saw others starting like this too. Episode 2 is them reminiscing about their old life.

I kept a lot of original dialogue, because I wanted to make it feel like the show. (I know what I mean...) It will be like this from time to time. I hope you guys realized that Nate is really reluctant at the idea to change history. It will show more in the next chapters! (Until his knowledge of the "future" is consumed, because he sadly don't know what comes next.)

Review, please? Should I continue?


	7. A Train Ride to Build Trust

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**A Train Ride to Build Trust**

_1914_

**Bo.**

Al. Nate. Edward. Bo. Edward. Nate. Al. I glanced back and forth the less suspicious as possible to everyone. I was sitting next to _the_ Edward Elric. I did not know how I was able to keep myself contained. Was it because there was some distance between us? Was it because I had this special power to contain my emotions?

"Bo, can't you stop smiling like an idiot?" Nate shook his head, and sighed. "_Fangirls_."

He was very lucky that we were in a train and with the Elrics.

"Can you guys remind me why you are traveling with us?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Brother…" Alphonse let out.

"It's alright Alphonse," I said. "We've only know each other for hours. His question is justified."

Nathan stared at me.

"Are you guys really related?" Ed asked. "She's nice."

I blushed at the compliment. I could die now, because I was complimented. Nathan did not reply, and diverted his eyes to the window. He had an amused smile on his face. Mister was totally entertained. I bit my lower lip, and kept my cool.

"About your question, Edward, we are just going to East City. We couldn't stay in Liore after everything that happened. Who knows what could have happened to us?" I gave as an answer.

"Fair enough."

"Indeed, Little Goldie. It's not you pretty messed things up back there, but it's pretty much it," My brother added.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?" Edward fumed.

"Who do you think? I mean I'm pretty sure that you are the only blonde shortie here." Brother was poking some fun out of Ed, and it was totally working.

"YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Edward.

"Why don't you, Fullmetal?"

"You want a piece of me, don't you?"

All the passengers onboard were looking at us. It was a little embarrassing. Nate just had to push Ed's buttons. Was he that bored? Their argument was escalading to dangerous heights. I feared that they would kick us out of the train. Alphonse attempted to stop them, but words were not going to the trick. I grew annoyed by their childish tantrum, and decided to take action. I took out two rings from my pocket, and put one of them on my ring fingers.

"Bailey, what do you think you are doing?" The mere action alarmed my brother.

I glared at him as I transmuted the rings into two guns and pointed one on each boys' head. They both jumped at the action. Their eyes were popping out of their socket.

"Alright, gentlemen, here's the thing. Behave." The little fan side was gone now. "I don't want to end up walking to East City."

The wagon was completely silent. I expected that effect actually. You do not continue your conversation, when there is armed person threating to shoot. I felt Alphonse's hands on my wrists.

"Bo…" he whispered.

I exhale, and turned transmuted the guns back to rings. I heard Nathan take a deep breath.

"Why do I have to travel with this trio of freaks? A trigger happy, a choleric shorty and a sweet suit of armor," said Nathan.

"Who is the shorty?" Edward's eyes were twitching.

"Boys," I called.

The both grumbled.

"What's wrong with you anyways?" Ed complained.

"You didn't actually think that she was going to be all cutesy til the end," my brother said. "Like I told you, we are state alchemists. She's the newcomer, the Gunslayer _Doll_ Alchemist."

"That's right," I affirmed with a proud look. "I'm the rookie specialist in combat-oriented alchemy who even caught the eye of Brigadier General Grand himself."

"Nothing to be proud of, sis," retorted Nathan.

Crossing my arms, I glared at him. He was so annoying.

"What about you?" hostilely Edward asked.

That was dangerous. I looked at my brother in panic. His eyes were on Ed.

"Sorry, Fullmetal, but it's classified," he replied. "All I'm telling you is that I'm the Blackheart Alchemist. You may interpret it as you wish, but I'm not telling you nothing."

"What about those arrays on your gloves, are they also classified information too?" Ed asked.

I knew that he started to have some distrust in my brother. Nate was used to it, and did not care if no one would trust him. His alchemy was just part of the Devil's research, so preferred keeping a secret. Even the Fuhrer himself thought it was better to keep quiet about it.

"Those gloves…" Nathan glanced at the leather gloves he had on. "They are for basic alchemy purposes only. I can construct, deconstruct and reconstruct with them. You want to know anything else?"

Things escalated pretty quickly again. The tension was unbearable. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes. I could not stand still on my side of the seat. Al seemed worried. We preferred not to meddle in our older brother's business.

"So Al, why the suit?" I questioned to change the topic. It was the lamest one.

Before Al could reply, Ed took the lead.

"It's classified information," he repeated.

I sighed. Was there a way to ease things up? One moment they were poking fun at each other like children and the other moment they were at each other's throat like kids. In both cases, they were both not acting their age.

"Equivalent exchange," I said. "I tell you my secret against yours Al."

If our big brothers were going to act like babies, we were going to show the civilized mature example. We were all alchemists, so an equivalent exchange was sacred.

"You have more secrets?" Alphonse was confused. "I accept."

I smiled. I liked to think he understood me. "I am visually impaired, because my brother and I bypassed the laws of equivalence." I took of my glasses. "I cannot see you no one now, except for those afar. The Truth said that it was my consequence for taking the right choice when it was right in front me."

"The Truth?" It caught Elrics' attention.

"I don't believe you," Edward added, insensitive. "It took nothing for committing the unforgivable sin."

I accidentally broke my glasses, when he said that.

"You shouldn't judge, before learning the whole story, Elric." Nathan was containing himself.

"What happened?" Alphonse questioned with a nicer tone.

"This exchange is nowhere near equivalent, Bailey." Nate did not give the time to answer. "It's the secret of our past against the secret of theirs not our past for the reason why Alphonse is a suit of armor."

* * *

**Nate.**

Edward stared back at me. They were cold and serious. It was a rare sight that I only saw when people crossed the line with Ed when I watched the episodes. However, I did not cross the line. I had all the right reasons to lay down the right exchange. We remained there silently staring at each other until Edward finally agreed.

I gaze at the window. I looked at the scenery in its gloomy grayscale. "I can only see the world in this saddening black and white spectrum to represent how my view on the world. I did not believe in alchemy, and I thought that the only way to prove it existed was to commit the taboo. I didn't even take the time to put the ingredients necessary for the transmutation. I just activated the circle with little Miss Sunshine over there. She knew the right choice, but she was curious. Like she said, she can only see from afar. The worst part was that the Truth took my mom and my youngest sister away." I glanced at Edward. "Now, is it still nothing, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric?"

"We're sorry," Alphonse apologized. He was one heck of a nice kid. I like him.

"We only wanted to bring our mother back," Edward ended up saying. "I lost my right arm and my left leg. Al lost his full body."

We stopped the conversation there. There was nothing else to add. Well, that was what I believed. Bo began to cry. Seeing her sobbing was actually touching.

"Come on, there's nothing to cry about," Ed said, annoyed. "We promised to get our bodies back."

"I understood that much in Liore," Bo said. "It's just that now…it feels like we can trust each other, since we know this much about each other."

We almost know everything about each other I wanted to rectify. There were still a few secrets hidden deep. For once, I kept the unnecessary to myself.

"Bo, you are almost making me believe that there's this girl side that really exists in you," I teased, while she wiped her tears.

She glared at me. "You just had to break the mood, didn't you?"

We all started to laugh, and it was weird.

"So, what do you think of doing arrived in East City?" Ed asked, back to his good demeanour.

"Obviously visiting, Little Goldie," I answered.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE GOLDIE, YOU GLOOMY FREAK?" He tried to insult me.

I chuckled to witness how fast someone can change of behavior.

"Oh, Brother, talking about East City…" Bo had this devilish smirk on her face. "Isn't it where your older counterpart resides?"

"Older counterpart?" asked Al.

She had me there. For once, she was fast enough to pull a witty comment. I did not want to answer Al's question, but Bo _just had_ to enjoy the moment.

"In the West, he's known as a lady-killer and pretty much the Mini-Roy-Mustang," She replied. "Didn't I mention that he is Lieutenant Colonel? Now, you know. He is both older and superior than us."

Edward was dumbfounded. "A guy like him was made Lieutenant Colonel."

"Believe it or not, I am the youngest Lieutenant Colonel that the army ever had since I'm 17 years old," I boasted.

"Whatever, like if I care," Edward huffed.

"Did you wish to meet the Colonel? We can try to present him to you," Alphonse proposed.

I did not know what to say at the proposal. Once again, Bo was quicker than me. She gave the suit of armor a hug. I was totally embarrassed.

"What's wrong with her? What's so exciting about meeting the Colonel?" Ed stared at her, almost like if he was betrayed because he lost his faithful to another.

"You tell me," she responded. "Meeting the Flame Alchemist means only one thing?"

"Which is?" I wondered.

"I get to see the greatest snipers of all time, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" she beamed. "She is my ultimate idol. She is THE GIRL. She is strong and perfect."

I should have not opened my mouth. Bailey started with her Hawkeye fever from how she admire to how long she had been waiting to meet her. As she did her one-man speech, I noticed that East City from the window. I guess she sort of noticed it, because she stopped talking and demanded me to repair her glasses. A new journey was awaiting us in East City.

* * *

As our heroes enjoyed a nice long ride from Liore to East City, they are unaware that danger and sorrow is near.

Next time, a **rewrite** of Episode 4 & 5 (An Alchemist's Anguish & Rain of Sorrows) as our four companions meet a sweetheart and an avenger **[period]**.


	8. Eastern Command (Despair and Sorrow)

******I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Eastern Command (Despair and Sorrow: Part 1)**

_East City, 1914_

**Bo.**

We arrived early in the morning to East City. I was so excited that I could get some sleep. The boys – except for Alphonse – were sleeping like cute snoring babies. I wished I had a camera to film them or, at least, take a picture. It was worth a picture. I guessed that I had to keep that memory stored in my head.

Because of Edward, we did not go straight to the headquarters. Mister thought that going to a hotel and eating a breakfast were important priorities. Yeah right, I just knew he wanted to delay his meeting with the Colonel as much as possible. I would have totally ditched them if I knew my way in the city and if I could enter the building.

The hotel was splendid. It was funny that Ed would spend money to stay in such a fancy place and not spend that much for his clothes. They were kind of cool, but I could bet that he would look even handsomer and classier in dress shirt and waistcoat…just a fantasy…a girl can dream.

Edward led us to the hotel's restaurant. It instantly became my favorite place. The menu was mouth-watering. If there was a heaven on this earth, this restaurant was one of its depictions. We ordered a bunch of stuff. Brother looked at Edward and me in a strange way.

"How much can you pigs eat?" he rhetorically asked.

I gave no fuck about it. I would eat as much as I want and no one was going to stop me. I looked at Al and felt a little bad. He could only watch us eat. He wrote down a few names in his booklet. That was probably one of the ways that kept him hanging in there.

"Bo, you transmuted two handguns earlier on the train." Edward said out of the blue as we ate.

I blinked. That was not the typical table conversation that people would carry. Then again, it was Ed, and he was pretty much an exception in term of norms and social conventions.

"It's all about the rings, Ed," I replied.

"For this transmutation to be equivalent, your rings would have all the elemental components of a gun, am I right?" he questioned.

Nathan chuckled. "Look at the _prodigy_ in action."

They held each other's stare. The tension flared up again. Good grief, why did they had to be at each other's throat twenty-four seven. Was it how boys showed their liking for one another, as rivals?

"You are right, Ed." I gained back his attention. "Each ring weighs 3 pounds, which is the equivalent of an average fully loaded .45 hand gun."

It was really funny that Edward was interested in such lowly alchemy, but I felt happy about it. I took out the two rings from my pocket, and showed him the array on them. It looked like a fisheye with eight lines, because I had to simplify it to fit on the ring.

"Those lines disappear every time I use a bullet. When there are no lines, I'm out of ammunition. I recharged them by tapping the gun on the ground for a quick exchange and reload," I explained.

"Is it how you caught the Brigadier General's attention?" asked Alphonse sweetly.

"Yes," I answered, so happy that I was the main focus of the conversation. "It was in the West. Back then I was just a Lance Corporal and Nate was a regular State Alchemist. You must be aware that Amestris has a few regions and cities under their command pass the Cretan border. It is pretty much hell there."

"What happened?" Alphonse asked eagerly.

The way he sounded was amusing. I felt like telling an epic story to a child. I could see the shining stars in his 'red' eyes.

"Cretan terrorists had invaded Pendleton," I resumed. "Since we were stationed there, we had to protect the locals. We were ordered to keep causalities at a minimum. I was a sniper, so I was more than needed for this task. However, the superiors had underestimated the terrorists. Some were suicidal bombers. Others were equipped with heavy artillery. Keeping things at minimum was not an option-"

"Not to be mean, can you get to the point?" said Edward.

I glared at him.

"But brother, I want to know the story," Al said.

I smiled again. Alphonse had scored points in my heart.

"I'll keep it _short_, because mister wants it _short_." I paused to think about the 'important parts'. Ed was glaring at me, when I emphasized that one word he hated. "I ran out of ammo in the worst time. While I was recharging, a terrorist had found me. Since I had some basic alchemic training, I was able to create a wall and escape. It was a bad call. The open field is the worst place for a sniper, if you ask me. I dumped my rifle to use these rings that I had created and tested months before the outbreak to keep me safe. God knows what the Brigadier General was doing in the West, but, at that moment, he witnessed my actions. He was surprised that a fourteen year old was proficient in combat alchemy."

I took out from my pockets two two-finger rings. "The charcoal one is seven pounds. It transmute into a rifle. This silvery one is the handiest one. It weighs 2.2 pounds. You remember the rapier that I had when we briefly met in the hallways of Father Cornello's church, Ed? It was transmuted out of this."

"Amazing." Ed took one of the rings to examine it.

"Not handy, though, it's a pain putting them and taking them off constantly," I said. "_Once we come back from the headquarters_, I might show you the real deal. The Brigadier General took me under his wing, and mentored me. I learn everything in the span of a year. Now, I'm Major Bailey Bennett. _And now_, Ed, _you wouldn't want to be late to meet the Colonel_, right?"

The exasperation on his face was priceless.

Edward was mumbling the whole way to Eastern Command. Every step closer, my anxiety was rising. I could hear my heartbeat. That was how excited I was. When we arrived, I gasped at the immensity of the place. It was not as huge as Central, but it was a perfect replica. Thank God brother and I had our pocket watches with us. We would have not been able to get in.

"Say, Brother. We should have brought our uniforms," I told my brother while we were in the hallways.

"Maybe," He responded. "Meeting the Colonel was not in my plans to begin with. We were supposed to be in vacation."

I could tell he was bitter about the situation, but I did not care. It was a vacation for _me_ anyways.

* * *

**Ed.**

Next to me, Bo was skipping of joy. It was _so_ exciting to meet the Colonel Sarcasm. We entered the office where the other members of the team were working. Sergeant Major Fuery was having a hard time fixing the radio. I used alchemy to fix it for him. He jumped not expecting it.

"Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse," he announced with a smile.

"Welcome back boys," Lieutenant Hawkeye greeted. "Go on in, the Colonel is expecting you."

Bo laughed behind me, which reveal their presence. The officers stopped working to take a look.

"You brought a lady friend with you, chief?" asked Havoc smiling at her.

Falman, who was on the other side, noticed Nathan. "And a guy to," he added.

"Who are they?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just some alchemists we met in Liore," I presented vaguely, which earn me an elbow in the ribs.

"We are soldiers on vacation actually," Bo shyly rectified.

I turn to her and could see her red face. It was just like when she met Al and I, but brighter.

"Then, welcome to East Command..." Breda said.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Nathan Bennett and Major Bailey Bennett." Nathan sighed, probably due to Bo's inability to communicate.

The four men, eyes wide, turned to Nathan. They could not believe that a kid was outranking them by that much. Havoc's cigarette even fell on the floor.

"_Shorty_, you wouldn't want to make the Colonel wait even more, do you?" Nathan smirked.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" I yelled as Alphonse was dragging me away. "LET ME GO, AL, I'M GONNA SHRED HIM TO PIECES!"

"Nate, it would be good that you go with him, you know," Bo pointed out. "The Colonel should be informed of our presence."

"Right."

* * *

**Nathan.**

How could I describe watching Colonel Mustang and Goldie's conversation? It was priceless. It was a delight to my eyes. I would have paid big money for a recording of all their conversations together. It was hilarious to me, because of how annoyed Ed was and how serious Mustang looked. At least, I had enough control not to crack up. I was standing up in my little corner while the Elrics brothers were sitting on a couch and the Colonel was behind his desk.

"Well done on the Liore case, you two, nice work. I appreciate resolving the matter," began Mustang.

"No big deal…it's not like we did for you," annoyed Ed replied, his face resting on his fist.

"Right, the Philosopher's Stone," said the Colonel. "Another false lead?" He looked at them with those serious eyes.

"…yeah, after all that the stone was a fake," Ed explained. "Even so, the power it gave Cornello was real enough."

He talked about the chimera. Alphonse mentioned that he did not know much about the field of Biological Alchemy. When he said that, Mustang took a file from one of is drawer. I knew exactly what it was…Shou Tucker's file. A part of me wanted to say that it was a bad idea, but I knew better. The Truth had warned Bo and me that were not allowed to even hint out knowledge of the near future. I did my best to hide any disgust. Edward's little fit on Mustang's help made it easier.

"OKAY WHAT'S THE CATCH? YOU WANT SOMETHING, DON'T YOU?" He vented.

"Don't doubt my motives. I'm trying to repay you on the work on the Liore case," Mustang retorted. "Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you."

I laughed the most silently as humanly possible. It still caught the two's attention. I apologized for breaking the moment. Ed was glaring at me.

"From I've heard, you were with Fullmetal in Liore," Mustang said to me.

"Crossing paths describes it better," I replied. It was a huge difference, because I was not following Edward like his little puppy back there.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang," he presented himself. "If you need anything, just ask me."

I saluted. "Lieutenant Colonel Nathan Bennett, sir, it is pleasure to meet you."

He scrutinized me from head to toe. I wondered if I did something wrong for me to look at me in such a way.

"That's how you look like." I was slightly confused by his words.

"You…know me, sir?" I was puzzled.

"Someone as young as you on the career path and who happens to be known as the 'me' of the West certainly is under my radar," Mustang answered.

I was a little overwhelmed by his answer. Was it a good or bad thing? I did not ask, because I was sure he would say that it was up to me to decide.


	9. Little Miss Nina (Despair and Sorrow)

******I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Little Miss Nina (Despair and Sorrow: Part 2)**

_East City, 1914_

**Ed.**

"Why are you two coming with us?" I asked as I saw Nate and Bo with the Colonel.

Nate had no particular interests in Bio-Alchemy unless he wanted to find a way to get their normal sight back. Unlike Al and me, they could not get their mother and sister's bodies back; they made it clear that they died like 'sacrifices'. Bo had even less interest in Bio-Alchemy. She was a combatant; she should be with Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"We asked the Colonel. Something's wrong with that, Ed?" Bo's stare was menacing like on the train. I preferred to keep my mouth shut on that. Nate did not even bothered to say anything and just entered the car. He was actually silent during the whole car ride.

The Colonel gave us more details about Tucker. He had transmuted a chimera that could talk, which was outstanding.

"It only said one thing: 'I want to die'," the Colonel ended. "After that, it refused to eat until it had it had his wish."

We were all shocked by it. Sensible Bo's eyes were filling up, but she did not cry.

Arrived at the mansion, the Colonel went to ring the bell. We could not help, but to be in awe with how big it was. Suddenly a huge fur ball jumped over me. The dog landed on me. Bo laughed at me. It was so _damn_ hilarious; she could laugh as much as she wanted. Revenge is sweet. Only Al was worried about my well-being. I was thankful to have him.

"Daddy…" a cute girl called. "There are people out there. Look."

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up," her father, Shou Tucker, lectured.

Tucker let us in. It was pretty messy in there. He brought us a cup of tea each as he explained the situation he was in. His wife had left him.

The Colonel told him that we four were interested in his research. Tucker was glad to share it with us only if we shared the reasons why we were particularly interested in his field. It was understandable since it was an equivalent exchange. The Colonel was about to cover it up, when I decided to tell Tucker Al and I's story. When it came to Nathan and Bo, Nathan took charge. I thought it was for their sights, but it was for another different purpose.

"I'm only interested as personal interest…and I can only tell you that my alchemy is a field in Bio-Alchemy as well." Nathan remained enigmatic on the subject like during the train ride. It was classified information _after all_.

It surprised me that Tucker did not push him to reveal anything more. I guess it was, because of the look in Nathan's eyes. He was troubled. The overconfident Nathan Bennett was _actually_ troubled by something. I would have said something, if it was not for Bo's sad face. What was so wrong about their secret? And it also surprised me that the Colonel was not bothered by it. Did he know something? It was most likely after what he said to Nathan in his office.

Bo declined the offer of stepping in the laboratory, because she had a fright of chimeras. She decided that she would give the house the feminine touch it lacked by cleaning. It made Tucker happy. Meanwhile, we went the lab. Tucker told us that even if he was regarded as an authority on chimeras, things had not gone well for him. I was still impressed.

"Amazing," I exclaimed when we arrived at his library.

All three of us went straight to a shelf, and started reading.

* * *

**Bo.**

I did not notice Colonel Mustang leave. I was so occupied with all the cleaning that needed to be done. It was funny, because I never was one who enjoyed chores. When we were at Master Frey's house, it was my way to repay him for his teachings, for the food and for the roof on top of our head. Now, it was my way of repaying Mister Tucker for letting my brother learn about his research with a vague mysterious reason.

There was so much to do. I started with dusting the main quarters – the private quarters were off limits. Then, I passed the broom in them. I went to the kitchen to wash and to dry the dishes. I even mopped the floor. I was done all that in two hours thanks to experience. Meantime, the boys were in the library reading studiously. Were they even human? I laughed.

"Why are you laughing, big sister?" asked Nina.

I did not notice her presence at all. She was so cute. I had to remember what was going to happen to her soon…It sucked I could not change this. Nate was really clear about it. "Her death is important for them, because they will learn from it." That was what he told me privately, before we joined Mustang outside.

A part of me wanted to keep a distance, because the pain and the grieving were going to be harder to handle, but the other part wanted to spend the remaining time with her, so she could be happy. It was probably a way to look at things. 'Before she died atrociously, I gave her the best time of her life'.

I squat to her level with a cheerful smile. "I was thinking about how the big brothers have been doing nothing, but studying."

"Why aren't you reading, big sister?" she asked with that adorable voice of hers.

"Because I wanted to help out in the house," I answered. "Nina, do you want to bake cookies? We'll eat them with the big brothers and daddy."

Her eyes brightened. We made some homemade chocolate chip cookies with what I could find around the kitchen. While they were baking, I sent Nina to play with big brothers. They needed to take a break. In the meantime, I was going to make some juice and take care of the cookies.

* * *

**Al.**

While I was reading a book, Nina sneaked up to me. I turned my head to her, and she hid herself. She took another peak, and giggled cutely. I knew what it meant. She wanted to play. I could not refuse, so I left my books and went to play with her at a corner of the library. She was on my shoulders and I was acting like her horse. Nina's giggle was genuine and loveable. It was fun playing with her.

"Al, what are you doing? You're supposed to be reading," brother reproached.

Nina and I were surprised by his presence, and I stopped moving.

"Euh…Nina looked like she wanted to play," I tried.

"In case you forgot, we didn't come to play horse-y," he continued, when suddenly Alexander jumped on him.

Nina commented that Alexander wanted to play as well. Brother said that he was going to vanquish it for besting him twice, and ran after the dog. It made Nina laughed.

The noise distracted Nathan who came to check on us. He smirked, when he saw Alexander on top of brother again.

"Well, Goldie, you must be a dog's favorite mat," he teased patting Alexander's head, before going back to his corner to research some more.

When Bo arrived with some lemonade and cookies was the only time of relief brother ever had. Bo's cookies looked delicious. She emphasized on the fact that Nina helped in making them. She even told me to add the special "Nina and Bo chocolate chip delight" in my things to eat as soon as I got my body back. That was so nice of her.

We had such a good time until evening came. Lieutenant Havoc came to pick us up. Brother was on the floor with Alexander on top of him again.

"What are you up to now, Ed?" Lieutenant Havoc wondered.

"Let's just say that I'm taking a break-" Brother started.

"Are you sure about that, Goldie?" Nate cut as he gathered his notes.

"After all that you must be dog-tired," teased Mister Tucker, which made everyone laughed except for brother.

Mister Tucker gave us the permission to come back on the next day, and I assured Nina that we were all going to play with her again. It made her really happy.

* * *

**Bo.**

As we left, Havoc reminded Tucker that his assessment day was near. I could hear my heart starting to cry. I could hear my thoughts repeating 'do not want' nonstop. I wished that there was some kind of Amestrian time-turner existed.

"Oh, Mister Tucker, your supper was already taken care of," I said loudly, before the car drove off.

"You took the time to cook supper." My brother arched an eyebrow.

"Of course, I had nothing to do, while you nerds were devouring books by the hundreds," I said, rearranging my glasses.

The next day came very fast. As we were driving to the Tucker's instate, I could not help, but thinking that it was my last day with the lovely Nina. I wondered if it was harder to know before hand and be powerless or if it was harder not to know and learn everything too late. Both seemed very painful in their own way. On that day, we were all going to face a different kind of pain. My brother and I were going to feel remorse. I was positive that deep down, Nate was in pain, but he was good at keeping things in.

* * *

**Nathan.**

I was in my side of library doing my personal research, when I heard them talking to each other. I thought the midget said the reason they were hear was to read. I guess that the kid changed their plans. Bo was clearly a masochist. She was staying with the kid all the time, which was basically emotional torture. If I did not partake in their little games was simply, because I was not the best at handling grief. It had been three years since it happened, but I still could not talk about my darker secrets. Overworking was my way to escape from it. I never learned how to cope. I never had good models in my life anyways. My father committed suicide when I was young, because he could no longer deal with all his debts. He did it even if he knew the consequences. To cope with all the burdens of her life, debts and children, my mom would drink and take pills. Was she not the _happiest_ person? I guessed it explained a lot about our personalities. Bo never learned how to control her emotions. I knew I was an unbearable sardonic guy, though I had this likeable – or in Edward's case "annoying" – mask.

I decided to hide behind a row of books to spy on them. Nina, on my sister's lap, told them how her mother left them when she was young and that she was lonely, because her father would shut himself in his office. As much as Fullmetal, I could relate to that. Days before dad's final act, he would lock himself in his room. Did fathers know that it is painful to keep a distance with their kids? If I ever had kids, I would do my best to remain close to them. I would not let them feel that emotional impact. Distance was a good way to damage anyone.

"My shoulders are killing me." Ed yawned.

"Maybe you should try to move some, brother," advised Al.

"Not a bad idea, Al." Edward pointed the dog. "Hey, you mangy mutt, looks like you can use some exercise."

The girls started laughing as Ed ran after the dog. Bo took Nina in her arms, and they ran after the two.

"You should come and have some fun as well," Al told me. "Let's go too, Nate."

How did he know that I was there? How could I even refuse an offer from the kind Al? I sighed as I revealed myself, and nodded.

The kids were being their hyperactive selves as they were running left right in the backyard. I remained in the shade taking some notes while I continued reading. That was the closest to Nina that I was going to get. Wait, who was I kidding? While Bo went to whip us a snack, Nina came to me.

"Big brother, come and play," she demanded with that smile of hers.

I looked away, because it was super effective. She had those adorable big eyes. I had to keep my distance from the kid.

"Don't bother, Nina. Mister Antisocial over there is no fun at all," Edward said.

My left eye twitched. I controlled my anger.

"Hey Nina, let's play together." Fuck this; it was impossible to say no to her.

It was getting late, and Mister Tucker told us the elaborate version of his wife's departure. When he told Nina that they were going to play together the next day, I could see a hint of sadness in Bo's eyes. She took off her glasses and hid her eyes the best she could with her peekaboo fringe. Today was the last day we were ever going to see Nina Tucker as she was. Her precious self was going to be nothing more, but a memory.


	10. Rain of Tears (Despair and Sorrow)

******I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Rain of Tears (Despair and Sorrow: Part 3)**

_East City, 1914_

**Ed.**

"It is raining," Bo said on our way to Mister Tucker's house. "Something wicked happened during the night. I can feel it."

"Very funny, Bo, how can you feel something like this?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not funny. Think of it as female instinct. When we have bonds with other people, sometimes we just have this feeling that something will or has happened."

"Oh dear, Miss Bennett over here has some sixth sense," her brother joked, which earn him a kick in the leg.

However, her hunch was proven to be true.

Once we arrived to the Tuckers' house, no one came to open the door. The mangy mutt was not there greeting me by jumping over me. The front door was left unlocked, so we decided to enter. The door was frighteningly quiet, which was the exact opposite of the two days we spent here. We started searching in every room. We even called their names countless of times, and never had a single reply. The last room left was the laboratory.

"We have to go there…" Bo was terrified.

"Usually you act all tough, but today we see how girly you can be," Nathan teased.

She did not bother to reply to him. Bo took a few deep breaths and stayed with us.

"You're sure you're not going to regret following us," I said.

Bo nodded, and I opened the doors to the lab.

"Mister Tucker," Al called out.

"There you are," I added.

Tucker was on one knee next to a creature. He turned his head towards us

"I did it guys. I, finally, did it," he announced. "A chimera that understands human's speech."

* * *

**Bo.**

The moment he said those words, I just knew. It was all over. It had happened. I heard some thunder, and it made me jump. Edward and Al were amazed by the creature. Nathan did not disguise is disgust; he did not have to, because it did not take Ed that much time to figure it all out. I remember when I watched the episode the first time. I liked Tucker a lot until the plot twist. I felt betrayed when I watched it. Today it was worst. The betrayal was far worst, because it was coupled with remorse and guilt. I should have done something. I should have trusted those instincts of mine and save the poor child. Then again, Nathan would have never let me. "That's the only way for the boys' to get that wakeup call that the world is not a beautiful place to be and that alchemy can be used for evil." They could have found out another way. Now, it was too late. The tears swirled on my cheeks.

Ed slammed Tucker on the wall. Al called for him helplessly.

"You did again! Two years ago, it was your wife. This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera." Ed was murderously furious. It made me cry even more to see it for real.

"Shut up!" yelled Ed, punching Doctor Tucker in the face. Tucker had crossed the line when he talked about their past. How did he dare? If it was not for Al, Ed would have killed Tucker with his steel fist as he was breaking down. The worst part was Nina going by Ed's side to tell him to stop hurting her father.

All four of us left the laboratory to wait for someone to pick us up. Everything hurt so bad that it was hard on the mental. The world we lived in was merciless. Nathan was merciless. We could have done something. We could have stopped it from happening. I could not look at his face as we drove back to Easter Command.

Drenched by the rain, we all stayed on the stairs. Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang walked by us talking.

"If ever there was an example of the Devil's work in this world, then this would definitely be it." I heard Lieutenant Hawkeye say from a distance.

"The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing," replied Colonel Mustang. "That's the way it is, right, Fullmetal?"

Edward said nothing. He had his face down hidden by his folded arms.

"You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well. You're going to shut down like this every time?" the Colonel asked.

Just like my brother, the Colonel was merciless. That was how they thought best to teach kids about the world? By stabbing right in the wound…that was the remedy?

"We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils. That doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. I know the truth. I know I'm not a devil. I know we're not gods. We're humans. WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?" He replied as the two adults left.

Edward's monologue pretty much ended for me. I wanted to reach out to him, but I was scared of his reaction.

"I guess you three do not understand what the Colonel is trying to tell you. This world is cruel. You won't be fit for life if you cry like a baby all the time," Nathan said.

I glared at him when he said that, because that was just awful.

"Bailey Bennett, don't you look at me like that," his voice was darkly serious. "You are a soldier. So, stop crying."

"How can you say something so awful?" Alphonse asked. The pain in his voice was evident.

"Because, I tried to see the best in the world, until I had to bloody my own hands to realize that this world is merciless. I don't want you guys to learn it this way. If I have to make you hate me for this reason, I don't fucking care," Nathan answered.

I saw Nathan in a new light. Only seventeen years old of existence in the world, he was mature beyond his age.

Edward stood up quietly. He started walking, and we followed him without a word.

* * *

**Al.**

The next day, everyone was pretty messed up. I learned from Bo that Nathan did not sleep at all. In return I told her that brother woke up from a bad dream. I guessed that both of them had been haunted by memories of the past. Actually, from the way Bo was behaving, she did not get much sleep either. We were the only ones at our table in the hotel's restaurant. Our brothers were still getting dressed.

"You know…I was mad at my brother yesterday…," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "I was angry at the Colonel as well…but they are right…aren't they? I just don't want to accept it, but I know I cannot wallow forever. But I'm sure that there is some place in the world that is like heaven… I'm sorry, I'm just annoying you…"

"No, not at all, I can listen," I said. This side of Bo was different and refreshing.

"I wanted to give Nina a hug, before we left, but I couldn't. I felt guilty. 'Imagine if we could have done something.' That's all I could think about. Then, your brother went into a meltdown. It was scary. You told Nina how sorry you were. It was tearful. Mustang and Nate knocked some sense into our heads. It was heartbreaking. All I could do was crying. It hurts."

I did not expect Bo to feel like this. Nathan came, and messed her hair.

"Look at this, Al, we got ourselves a personal bundle of empathy," Nathan joked. "It's weird to see her girly side, right?"

She puckered her lips. "Not funny, Nate, it's not funny."

Brother was the last to join us. He remained quiet. All three of them were handling it differently.

* * *

**Bo.**

Before we left Eastern Command, Nathan reminded me that we were now in episode 5. He did not want to risk anything, so he told me to put on the big guns and hide them by wearing a long sleeve baggy shirt that was almost a dress on me.

"We are staying with the Elrics, so we are bound to fall on _him_," he told me as we grabbed our coats in our room.

I also wore my "handgun rings". They were always my primary weapons.

When we arrived, it was very early and even Lieutenant Hawkeye noticed that. That's when we learn – or re-learned – that Doctor Tucker and Nina were assassinated. Al and Ed clearly wanted to see the massacre – that was how I saw it, a cold-blooded massacre – but Lieutenant Hawkeye was strictly opposed to it.

Since we had nothing to do, we started to wander around the city. Edward ended up bringing us to a statue. Nathan left us from there – God knows why.

The park with the statue was the place where the clash was going to begin. I was on edge. It was like in those horror movies when you just knew that something was going to happen, but you did not know exactly when it was going to happen. Maybe I would have known if I would have eavesdropped on Ed and Al's conversation. The cue was in their conversation. Instead, I preferred keeping my distance. That was when I was caught in the middle of the action.

On top of me Alphonse and Ed were dangling in the air barely holding on an undestroyed portion of the upper stairs. Scar was at the other side.

"What the hell?" I screamed totally off guard.

Scar destroyed the rest of the stairs, and Ed and Al fell on the ones below.

"Edward, Alphonse!" I called. "Get away from there."

They did not need to be asked twice. Ed was going to transmute them away, but Scar did not give them the chance. I had to slow Scar down. As soon as the Elrics passed me, I tapped the ground to create cannons. It was one of my mentor's techniques I acquired. I _slowed_ Scar down by shooting at him.

"Just like the heretic," Scar said as he dodged the attack.

"Heretic?" I repeated.

He stopped himself. "Foolish alchemists who have turned their backs on the ways of God shall all be punished."

"You murdered the Brigadier General..." I whispered.

I did not know why I forgot that detail, maybe because during that one year in his company it slipped away from my memory. At that moment, I felt like my fantasy crumbled to pieces. This 'heaven' I mentioned to Al earlier had no meaning.

"Young girl, don't interfere," Scar said resuming his pursuit.

He was so far that I could swear that he disappeared in almost a blink of an eye. He did not eve n kill me. Was he not supposed to kill State Alchemists? Did not noticed that I was one? Perhaps, he did not know, because I was very recently appointed as one. I was _lucky_. It was a bad idea for him to have left me alive.

I pulled my sleeves up, revealing the big guns in the process. They were my own gauntlets that were similar to Brigadier General Basque Grand. We had different arrays and different motifs – he had some iron 'bracelets', and I had 'crystal' designs and chains. My rings were 'extensions' of my gauntlets.

"Just wait for me, _Scarface_."

* * *

**Ed.**

We ran into an alley, but our assailant caught up with us. We had no choice, but to fight. Using a pipe, I transmuted a dagger. Al and I charged on him; yet, the guy managed to dodge our double attack, and destroy Al's armor in the process.

"You bastard," I yelled, charging on him again.

He easily caught my right arm. "You're too slow." He used his alchemy again.

I was pushed away by the force. "Dammit." I took off my red coat, and transmuted a blade out of my automail.

Al told me to run away, but there was no way I was going to leave him behind. I charged on Scar again, but, this time, he destroyed right arm. My automail was in pieces all over the place.

I fell on the ground, powerless. I tried to crawl away, but I could not. The man walked towards me telling me that he was going to give me the time to pray. Al kept on pressuring me to run away, but I could not. I just gave up. I gave up on living. As long as he promised that he was not going to touch Al, I would agree to die.

Then, I felt my body being swung away. I heard a gunshot. I was totally lost.

* * *

**Nathan.**

For once, Bo was not going to say that I did not try to change things for the better. When Ed stopped at the statue to think, I left the three. I had an approximate idea of where everything was going to be and when everything was about to go down. I went to a phone booth, and contacted Lieutenant Hawkeye to ask for details about the crime, and to re-learn everything about Scar. It was all for the sake on keeping things credible. It would have been weird if I contacted them to tell them that Scar was around when they had not said a thing about the crime to us. While I was on the phone, a series of explosions could be heard. The lieutenant asked me where I was, and I gave her our coordinates. That was how they quickly manage to arrive.

I witnessed the last part of the fight. It was a on a gamble that I left the three behind. I did not know if Scar had killed my sister or not, but I knew that she managed to delay him a little since part of the explosions sounded like cannons. Even with that change, Edward still acted the same way. He still gave up on life for the sake of his brother.

If I did not leave my alchemy stuff in the West, I could have joined the fight way sooner, and make some real changes. The little I could do was to stop Scar from moving for a few seconds to push Ed away. Due to lack of proper rest, I could not do anything else. I thanked my fortune, when Mustang arrived.

The adults could take care of the rest.


	11. Cracks (Despair and Sorrow)

******I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Cracks (Despair and Sorrow: Part 4)**

_East City, 1914_

**Nathan.**

Scar presented himself as an agent of his god, and Mustang just grew bold. It was _raining_, and he _still_ went to challenge the psychopathic delusional serial killer. It was brilliant how Lieutenant Hawkeye had to remind him that he was useless on rainy day. If there was really a god out there, I had to thank him for Lieutenant Hawkeye. It was one of his best creations in this world. She saved the Colonel's ass.

I really wondered how this man was able to dodge all of Hawkeye's bullets. How was it humanly possible to dodge sixteen rounds?

"I will destroy all who interferes with my mission right here and now," Scar shouted.

I knew what that meant. My favorite comic relief was going to appear.

"I'd like to see you try it," Armstrong roared. He had arrived.

I moved from my spot, and walked closer from the sidelines to watch the main course of event. It was a match to watch after all. I sat down next to the kneeling Havoc who was supporting the dumbfounded Edward.

"I'll show you the art of alchemy that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations." I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from saying it along with him.

The two colossal titans started their fight, and Havoc had to remind the Major not to destroy the city.

"What do you mean?" The Major took off his shirt. "Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create! That is the law of the universe."

The Lieutenant's face was priceless. "Did he have to strip?"

"Are you surprised? He's clearly insane," replied Havoc.

What was he talking about? A display of Strong-arm alchemy was nothing without the strip and the sparkles.

The battle continued until Armstrong was able to corner Scar in order for Hawkeye to shoot. It was perfect silent teamwork. She shot him a couple of times, but only managed to graze him with one shot. That one shot managed to touch his glasses that fell on the ground and revealed his true identity. Armstrong and Mustang understood why he was only targeting State Alchemists. He was Ishvalan. He was part of the people who were almost completely exterminated by State Alchemists during the civil war.

Mustang's soldiers managed to circle Scar. I guessed that Scar was going to run away just like in the episode even with my efforts to change the tides.

"You might as well give up, Scar, you are not getting away," said the Colonel.

Scar was about to hit the ground when three rounds were shot out of nowhere. One hit Scar's right in the shoulder. The sound was not similar to Lieutenant Hawkeye's rifle.

He fell on the ground due to the impact and shock. I searched around, and saw her. My little sister had her gun straight on Scar and her other hand on the ground. Bo transmuted chains to hold him. However it did not stop Scar who had managed to dodge one of the chains. His injured arm was still free, and he hit the ground and escape.

"Bastard's in the sewers," Havoc said.

"Stay put," ordered Mustang.

We almost had him, and he still managed to slip away.

Suddenly, Hughes appeared out of nowhere. He _literally_ appeared out of nowhere. What the hell? I stared at him blankly.

"Oh, is it over now?" he asked casually.

Armstrong turned himself towards him. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time?"

"I thought it best to lay low," he simply answered.

"You didn't think about maybe backing us up?" The Colonel was pissed.

"Of course not," answered Hughes. "A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freakshow with you pack of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!"

Mustang and Hughes argued for a moment. I could picture Bo saying "all the bromance love fest." I went straight towards her as looked down. She was furious. She did not even care to watch her brotp in action. She only lifted her head, when Edward ran to Alphonse, who punched him.

Alphonse was pissed. It was scary. No wonder there was a saying about not angering the nice kids. I had mad respect for him as well, especially when he reprimanded his older brother.

"Survival is the only way, Ed! Live on, learn more about alchemy! You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope, and choose a meaningless death," he lectured, when his arm fell off. "Oh, great! AND NOW MY ARM'S COME OFF BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS A BIG, FAT IDIOT!"

The ending made me smile. Bo's face softened a little at this family moment, but only for a few seconds. Without a word, she left the scene. I confusedly watched her leave. Hawkeye congratulated her for her shot, and all she did was smile. Her idol congratulated her, and she only smiled. It confused me even more.

* * *

**Ed.**

After the fight, we went back in Eastern Command. On the ride, I learned from the Lieutenant Havoc that it was luck that saved Al and me. If Nathan was not on the phone at that time, we could have been dead. Nathan, however, said that it was also thanks to Bo's cannons and Scar's explosions, because if he would have called earlier, things would have been different. It was funny that Nathan was being _modest_ about it. I was still thankful.

"Hey, where's Bo?" I asked.

"She left shortly after your emotional Elric brothers' moment," Nathan replied.

We found her when we arrived, but she was in no mood to talk. What was wrong with her, anyways? I could not ask her, because we all had to meet in the Colonel's office. The Colonel talked to us about the Ishvalan civil war and how the State Alchemists were implicated.

"That man is an Ishvalan survivor. In a sense, his revenge is justified," the Colonel concluded.

That was wrong. "No way, there no justification for taking revenge on people who has nothing to do with it." If that was a justification, then anyone could take revenge for anything that happened to them.

Before dismissing us, the Colonel told us that there was going to be no more talking if we met Scar again. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, then, asked me what I was going to do next. I had no choice; I had to go see our mechanic.

* * *

**Nathan.**

I really wanted to talk to Bo, but she disappeared as soon as we were dismissed. Along with Ed – why was he even with me to begin with – I managed to find her. A soldier handed her a suitcase. Once he left, she opened it and took out her uniform. She swung it on her shoulders like a cape. She also took a small casket out to put her gauntlets inside. I took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Are you preparing yourself to go to war?" I attempted.

She ignored me as she closed the casket, put it in the suitcase and closed the suitcase. Her stare was really sharp. I had a bad feeling about it.

Ed also noticed the murderous stare. "Something's wrong, Bo?"

She turned herself to him. "...He killed the Brigadier General...and you ask me if I'm fine?"

Was she for real? I rolled my eyes, because it seemed that she had forgotten that he had died right in the beginning of episode 4.

"Yes, get over it." That was the only I could tell her.

"Maybe everyone hated Grand, but he was my mentor." I should have not talked. "You knew how much I cared about him. He was like…" She was trying not to cry.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," I reminded her.

Her expression was not the one I expected. She laughed, and it crept out Ed and me.

"What are you talking about Nate?" Bo smirked. "_Scarface_ didn't kill me back there, because he did not know that I was a State Alchemist. He should have killed me."

"Don't say that Bo! You shouldn't wish to die," Edward reprimanded.

"Look who's talking. You gave up on life back there and almost died." She glared and walked between us with one and tucked in her pocket and the other holding her suitcase. "It became personal now."

We looked at her walking away.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?" yelled Ed angrily.

I sighed. I did not know how to explain it. Mustang passed by Bo and seemed to have noticed her expression. He joined us wanting some explanation.

"She learned about the Brigadier General's death, sir," I told him.

"I have heard that he was her mentor." He understood.

"Still, she doesn't have to act like this," raged the blonde midget.

"You should try to learn to be more sensitive about other people's feelings, Edward Elric," I said, defending my sister. "You are not the only one who has been having a hard time."

"Maybe if you two stop keeping things for yourselves, it would be damn easier to understand," he dared to retort.

I do not know why this simple retort made me lose all composure. I pushed Ed on the wall and held his shred collar.

"You're walking on thin ice, Elric." I was fuming. "Basque Grand was like a father to her. He was taken away from her just like all the father figures she had in her life. And I…" I stopped myself, because I was in dangerous waters.

Sighing, and let go of Ed. How could I forget that I was in public and that the Colonel himself was present?

"What did you do, Lieutenant Colonel?" Mustang interrogated.

I was holding back angry manly tears that were threatening to fall. "It's classified, sir. I apologize for not giving you any substantial answer."

On this, I left as quickly as possible. What I was about to say was that I…killed her second father figure…our master, former State Alchemist Ludwig Frey.

* * *

**Ed.**

Confusion was an understatement of how I felt when Nathan left. It was the first time he had showed some kind of weakness in his _beyond_ perfect self. There was a crack in his game.

"There is something about these two," mused the Colonel. I agreed on that. There were clearly covering up something.

"When we were on the train, Bo was more than willing to give details about her, but, when it came to Nathan, he said that certain parts of his file were classified," I added.

The Colonel nodded. "He said the same thing to Tucker."

"It was all about his alchemy," I continued, thinking then it struck me. "When Scar was going to kill me, I was swung away by a force. Since, Nathan was on the scene, I'm certain that he used his 'alchemy'." The only thing was what kind of alchemy was Nathan practicing? Why was it so important that it was classified information? All we know is that it's a brand of Bio-Alchemy."

"Fullmetal, keep an eye on them," the Colonel ordered.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THEIR BABYSITTER?" I yelled.

"Because, in the meantime, I'll be digging some information on the Bennett without any suspicion," Mustang answered. "Besides, you said it yourself; the girl was fine spilling out her secrets to you. That must be because she trusts you."

It made sense, but I still was not happy about it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I wondered if I gave enough hints about Nathan's alchemy. What did Nathan do that had to be classified? And we get to know more about the OCs. I think that knowing the future is a burden. I tried to depict it during this arc.


	12. Keep Moving Forward

******I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Keep Moving Forward** **Bo.**

I needed someone to talk to. The thing was that Nate had left for a while and there was no guarantee that he was going to return any time soon. When he came in the hotel room, I could see it in his face that something happened. He changed himself, and left. I changed myself in two my pajamas: diamond black and white checkered cotton pants and a white T-shirt. I kept my hair untied and wore my purple framed glasses. Then, I left.

Why was my memory so bad lately? I knocked to the Elrics' room in hope that I fell on Al, who was smashed up and in a box, but it was Ed that opened the door instead. He stared at me totally annoyed. His eyes showed signs that he was sleeping. Honourable mention, Edward looked really handsome with his hair untied.

"You better have a good reason for knocking at this door, Bo." Every word was said on an angry tone.

I knew that asking for Al was totally the worse thing possible, but I was not going to ask him if he wanted to talk. He was visibly not any mood for a chat. I had no lies in store, so I resolved to go with the truth.

"Can I talk to Al, please?" His stare was gradually becoming darker.

"Do I look like a secretary to you?" Ed asked.

I was in no mood for a fight. "I guess that, I'll see him tomorrow, before we leave for the West."

Ed blinked. "Why are you heading west?"

"Nate has to get back to work," I answered.

"You won't be." Ed said.

"How's that?" I tilted my head.

Ed grumbled and sighed. "The Colonel ordered me to bring you guys along to Resembool."

I did not bother to hide my shock, but I did hide my happiness. I guess the news slightly cheered me up; then again, I still had all these other feelings inside of me. I was in a glass of emotions, an emotional wreck…I was damaged and in dire need of fixing.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Was he worried about something? No, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned on my heels.

"I don't buy it." He wide opened the door of his hotel room. His stare added 'you better get in before I force you in'. I would have loved to see him try with only one arm.

I entered and saw with my own eyes that Edward was alone. How was he coping without the presence of his little brother by his side? I went to sit down on the couch, and he sat by side, and we remained there in silence. I swear that I thought he had fallen asleep at some point, but not at all.

"You wanted to talk so talk," Ed said in his own way to "care".

It was not that I did not like Ed, but I did not know how to approach him with my problems. It was the same with my big brother. Alphonse on the other way was a sweet listener who was there for you and who would cheer you up.

"Don't you trust me?" Ed glared.

"…it's not about trust, Ed," I answered. "I've never thought that you would willingly propose to listen to me…It's funny that you care." I leaned on a cushion on my left.

"I care," he blurted out.

At the words, he got embarrassed. I glanced and saw him blush. Why was there no portable camera in this world dammit? That tsundere just blushed and I could not capture the moment. I pouted.

"What's wrong, Bo?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I yelled at you for no reason earlier. I shouldn't have had said those things to you. It's the same for my brother. When he came back, his eyes were red. It was a sight I haven't seen in two years. For my brother to cry, someone must have gotten passed his hundred billions walls," I confessed. "I tried to ask him, but he left the room after he changed himself. He was never the type to talk to people. He says that you take time to trust people. It's funny, because he is worse, he can't even trust his sister with his secrets."

* * *

**Ed.**

The Colonel was right. Bo trusted me. It did not take long to piece her little wall. I liked to believe that I was the only one able to do so, but I recalled that she wanted to talk to Al not me. She was talking to me _now_.

"Your brother told me that he did something wrong to a father figure of yours," I attempted.

"If he doesn't tell you, don't expect me to tell you, Ed," she said, sighing. "I won't want to betray my brother. He already is an insecure and self-loathing person…betraying him would be horrible."

"What betrayal? Why can't you trust us like Al and me did?" I got pissed.

"…some things take more time than other," she answered. "Equivalent Exchange."

I nodded and listened to her.

"Since we are going to you house, I'll reveal to you a secret of ours," she continued. "My real father died pulling the trigger. The barrel was in his mouth. I had the confirmation last year, after my brother thought I was old enough. It made me realized that he willingly keeps information until we are fit for them. "

My eyes widened. I realized what Nathan meant about her having a hard time. They were both suffering, though. He was not going to make me believe he is okay.

"Keep on moving forward, Bo," I told her.

She started to cry. I did know what to do at this point. Al was better than me in these kinds of situations. What was I supposed to do when a girl is crying?

"It's easy to say. It's hard to do." She sat back up, and took off her glasses. "But you're right, I'll keep on moving forward. Thanks Ed. I don't know how you do it, and I have mad respect for you."

She gave a hug, and I shivered down my spine.

"Geez, Ed it's only a thank you hug."

"WHO CARES?" I yelled. "…go get some sleep. We are leaving early…"

* * *

As our heroes keep on moving forward, they embark on a new journey to the Elric brothers' home town, Resembool.

Next time, a **rewrite** of Episode 6 (Road of Hope) as our four companions meet an unexpected doctor, a mechanic and a good ol' granny **[period]**.


	13. Bloodied Hands (Bonds)

**I do not own FMA**

* * *

**Bloodied Hands (Bonds: Part 1)**

_Train, 1914_

**Bo.**

Yesterday was a weird day. It was all foggy in my head as I woke up probably due to the fact an idiot was slamming on the room's door. Suddenly I heard the door being forcibly opened, which scared the shit out of me. Major Armstrong stormed n my bedroom followed by Al-in-A-Box and Ed. Was that how Amestrians usually woke up others? I meant boys, because Nate was the type to take off my covers, to splash me with water or to simply pull me off the bed.

"Good morning, Bailey Bennett," said in his usual glee and sparkles.

I glared at all of them, and hid myself under my covers. However that was totally ineffective.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? IT'S TIME FOR US TO LEAVE DAMMIT!" Ed yelled pulling my covers.

I turned my head to look at the time. Were they for real?

"YOU IDIOT, IT'S ONLY 6:50 IN THE MORNING!" I retorted. "CUT ME SOME SLACK AND LET ME SLEEP, BLONDE MIDGET!"

I was not thinking when I said that. I was just not a morning person.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET YOU MANLY GIRL?"

And Ed dared to call me manly. He called me…manly. My soul left me.

"Edward Elric, that is not how you talk to a young lady," Major Armstrong reprimanded. It was nice of him.

That little quarrel totally woke me up, and I grumpily went to showered and get dressed in a powder blue mechanic suit and a white T-Shirt. I was not going to wear something totally uncomfortable for like a skirt or a dress for a train ride. I was not like Major Armstrong in his chic tight dressed clothes.

They were still in the room when I was done perhaps they – Ed – wanted to make sure I was not going back to sleep. I never thought that he would be up so early.

"Hello Al! Good morning, Major," I greeted in a better mood.

"What about me?" Ed blankly stared at me.

I huffed and went to take the small suitcase I packed for the trip, when I realized that it had disappeared.

"It has already been taken care of," the Major explained. "Where is your older brother, Bailey Bennett?"

When he asked me that, I realized that Nathan was not around. What a bad sister I was.

"We'll meet him in the Train Station, don't worry," I answered.

They looked at me questioningly.

"Shall we go? Yes, we should," I said diverting their attention. "Come on, Major Armstrong, take Al. Let's go Ed, we should be leaving right?"

I was right about Nathan. When we arrived at the station, he was sitting down on a bench. Boy he looked pitiful. Hiding half of his face, his wavy dark hair was messier and wet. He had seemingly the same clothes as yesterday: a not fully unbuttoned white shirt revealing underneath a white sleeveless shirt, and black pants. He looked like those classy mischievous vagabonds from those old 1920s-1930s movies.

"Hello Nate!" I ran up to him.

He looked even more pitiful with his dark circles. He did not wreak alcohol at least. Actually, he was not smelly at all. Young girls were even flashing him smiles or shyly waving at him. Was he blessed? Not everyone would have had this treatment.

"Nathan Bennett, how good it is to see you," The Major beamed, stripping to give him a hug that Nate barely escaped with his life.

Without talking, he gave the tickets that he already had bought. Then, he embarked the train.

"What's wrong with him?" Ed asked, confused.

"Something must have really shaken him up yesterday," I answered. "What did you two really talked about? At this point, we need a miracle to _fix_ him up."

"All he needs is a good example of a perfect body for his morale," The Major said.

Ed and I stared at him, and embark on the train. At this time of the day, there were not that many people traveling, so we could take on a whole bench for ourselves. Nathan was in back already lost in his thoughts. Hopefully he would get some sleep. I sat in front of Ed and Major Armstrong. We remained silent, until Lieutenant Colonel Hughes knocked at the window. I jumped at that moment. Ed was also surprised by his out of the blue appearance. He had come to see us off.

"Would you mind telling me what the Major is doing here?" Ed asked him.

Well, was he not being rude? Even Major Armstrong was somewhat hurt by this question. He had his arms crossed and a manly pout. Let's note the presence of the sparkles even if he was not happy.

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight, Ed." Hughes totally reminded Ed that he was a useless shrimp in front of Scar without his arm.

"Children can be so stubborn," the Major commented, which made me snort.

"Hey, shut up, I'm no child!" he raged.

"With your immaturity and your height, it can be quite confusing," I mumbled.

He glared at me. "Shut up," was the only thing he managed to say. It was not that he felt a little threaten when he noticed my rings…

"Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?" he asked Major Armstrong.

"Of course, he is with the lovely farming animals," the Major Armstrong answered. "I thought he might get lonely without company."

Edward ranted, while I was rolling of laughter. Alex Louis Armstrong, how could I define such epic-ness with the right words? Shortly after that, a bell rang, which meant that it was time to depart.

"Okay you guys have a safe trip," Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told us as he saluted us. "Stop and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central."

We saluted back, and the train moved.

* * *

**Nathan.**

From my corner in diagonal of the others, I could watch them. They seemed awfully better than yesterday. I was glad that there was a smile on Bo's face. Minus the arm, Goldie was looking pretty good himself. They both fell asleep an hour or two later. Not only they would eat for two, they had this ability to sleep. I was slightly jealous of this ability, because, even after my night of wandering in East City, I could not manage to sleep. Now, there was this opportunity on the train, and I was not able to fall into a deep slumber.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice that Armstrong, who was reading a moment ago, was looking at me.

"Something is bothering you, Nathan Bennett?" he asked.

I was not in a mood to talk, but I did not want to be rude to one of the coolest men out there. "It's life, sir. Sometimes, you can't forget the wrongs you've done, and they hunt you down."

"I understand," he said gravely. From the little I knew, I guess he was thinking of Ishval and how he was used as a weapon.

"Was it bad during the war?" I asked in return.

"I wish you never experience what I've experienced, Nathan Bennett," he answered.

I nodded. He went back to his book, and I went back to my thoughts.

At some point, I did fall asleep; however, it did not last for very long. It started with a sweet dream, but then it turned into a nightmare. It was always the same. Everyone was staring at me like if I was some monster, and, shortly after, I was executed. Even Bo did not oppose the decision. They would say that it was for the better. I woke up in panic.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, I noticed that it was a brand new day and the train had stopped at a station.

All of sudden, the Major shouted "Doctor Marcoh" from the window crushing Ed in the process. I did not have to see the man to know that he was traumatized when he saw Armstrong and ran away. The Major explained that Marcoh was a brilliant scientist and state alchemist, before he went missing after the war. That was enough to make Edward decide that we should pay him a visit. He just went running after him. Bo was nowhere near happy to be awakened for 'trivial' matters. It was episode 6 and pivotal plot line of the story.

So there we were in a city without any clues to find this doctor. How amazing was that. Ed just had to be impulsive like this. Now, I had to bring Bo's 'small' suitcase around – why did girls always have so much stuff to bring – and it was quite heavy if you asked me. Thank God we had the Major with us.

"Excuse me, but do you know who this person is, by any chance?" he asked a passerby. He had drawn a perfect portrait of the Doctor Marcoh. It was truly outstanding.

Even Ed was totally amazed by it. "Wow, major, you can really draw."

Armstrong's reply was funny. He used is infamous phrase to explain his talent. "The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations."

The passerby along with other citizens introduced him as "Doctor Moreau". They said that he came after the war and he was the town's life savior. What caught my attention was 'the red flash of light' that a woman talked about. Obviously I knew what it was, but still I was totally curious about it. We were going to see the incomplete Philosopher's Stone.

We arrived to the Doctor's humble house; we were greeted _so well_. Doctor Marcoh shot at Ed, who managed to dodged it – it would have been hilarious if it would have grazed him; I'm so bad. Bo, who was more awake, was alarmed by it, and transmuted one of her guns. I guess she did not realize who she was pointing it at. The Doctor was even more terrified. Before he lost his shit, Armstrong _literally_ knocked sense into him by throwing Alphonse, who was in a box, at him.

Doctor Marcoh let us in, and invited us to sit around the table. Armstrong and he had this little conversation. It did not interest me one bit. I wanted to know about the Stone. When Marcoh started to talk about it, I did not feel good anymore. He explained that he had to dirty his hands for the sake of researching the Stone. I could actually relate with him, because I had to dirty mine to gain knowledge and, later, a place in the military. Except he was trying to atone for his sins by saving lives, and I was doing nothing to atone for mine.

Ed took the man by surprise when he asked for the Stone. We were all taken aback when the Doctor poured it on the table. Just like in the episode, that Stone had this strange gooey form.

"Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, it can take on many forms," he said.

Armstrong, Al and I were looking at it with curiosity and awe. Bo and Ed were touching it totally impressed by it. What we were looking at was an incomplete product without a known expiration date. Knowing this and knowing that Cornello's incomplete stone could amplify one's power greatly, Ed had to look at Marcoh's research.

"Please Doctor Marcoh, I need access to your research material," he demanded.

Marcoh turned himself to Armstrong. "Major, who exactly is this boy?"

"This boy is a State Alchemist, Doctor," Armstrong answered. "Not just him, all of them aside for Alphonse. Nathan Bennett, here, is Lieutenant Colonel."

Marcoh mummified. If only he knew that I was Lieutenant Colonel and how I became one, he would have been looking at me in disgust.

"Many State Alchemists turned in their certifications after the war, because they refused to work as human weapons…and now…"

"You think I don't know what I signed up for?" exclaimed Ed.

He was right. Doctor Marcoh seemed to have not realized that little detail. Ed told his reasons, which flabbergasted the Doctor.

"What about you, kids? Why did you become State Alchemists?" he asked.

I knew that, unlike Tucker, Marcoh was not going to accept my pitiful excuse. He was no longer tied to the military. Even, Bo's reason was tricky.

I stood up. "It's similar to the Elrics, but our ignorance cost us our mother and sister's lives and our sights." I walked to the door, and, before I left, added. "Doctor Marcoh, you're not the only who has bloods on his hands. Major Armstrong has bloodied hands…me as well."

* * *

**Bo.**

I watched my brother leave. He had revealed that much. Did he not realize that he raised suspicion about him? They stared at me. Now, I had to deal with the pressure.

"Don't mind him; he's positioned in the West. We have to deal with terrorists from time to time," I explained. "I just wanted to protect. Besides, we do not want the Philosopher's Stone. On the other hand, Doctor Marcoh, they need it." I shifted the attention to Edward again.

"I see." He nodded. "Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone," he said to Edward. Ed's high hopes were evident in his eyes. "But I cannot show you my research."

Well that was a bad plot twist.

"Why not?" asked Edward.

Marcoh stood up, and looked away. "You must not seek after the Stone!"

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?" Ed questioned. They had a valid reason.

"Never! This is the devil's research! If you chase the Stone, you will go through Hell!" The Doctor said.

This answer made Edward really angry. "I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH HELL!" He yelled, which was true. It had cost his arm and leg to attempt human transmutation and to get his brother's soul back.

The Doctor demanded us to leave, and we respected his wishes.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" asked the Major, while we were waiting for the next train to arrive. "Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could have been useful. You could've taken it from the Doctor by force."

"Yeah, I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it," Ed replied. "But still."

"But still, we do not want it so badly that we're willing to deprive this town from its only doctor to get it." Al said.

These boys were amazing. They were simply amazing. I felt ashamed, because if I was in their place, I would have forced Doctor Marcoh's hand to at least tell me where his notes were. I am a really bad person, I guess, a selfish person.

"But you Major, how do you feel not reporting back to Central about Doctor Marcoh?" Ed asked in return.

"I met a simple town doctor today," Major Armstrong answered. "I can't see any real reason to report that."

The Major too was amazing. I wondered if Nathan was going to report, though. He was a very diligent soldier. Sometimes, he would prioritize orders over his own feelings…and me. Nathan would go by far as treating me like a soldier in various situations.

Speaking of him, we almost forgot about him, until he reappeared just before we were going to embark. He had my suitcase, but also a bag of food. He gave the bag to us, and went in to seize the vacant back corner. I wondered why he was being a recluse again, but I did not comment on it. He had things on his mind.

"Wait," called Doctor Marcoh, before we boarded the train as well.

He ended a piece of paper to Ed with the location of the research. His last words were really important. "Look closely, maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth." I hoped Ed was never going to forget that.

"Brother, what does the note says?" Al – now with us on the train – asked, when we on board.

"National Central Library, first branch," he answered.

"It's going to be searching a needle in a haystack," I let out, eating an apple.

Ed did not care, because it was still a clue about the Stone.

"Hey Bo," he whispered. "What did your brother mean about bloodying his hands?"

I stared at him. It was a pain that he was such a prodigy sometimes.

"Like I said, in the West, there are uprisings from time to time. Sometimes we have to get our hands dirty," I repeated.

"You want me to buy this, right?" he stared at me.

"It would be nice, if you do," I answered. "Go ask him, if you want to know. I'm not some kind of tell-tale."

He sighed. "Pass me the bag, will you? I doubt he bought that only for you."

I blinked dumbfounded. He was asking me to _share _food. It did not matter if it was him or the Fuhrer; there was no way that I was going to share. Well, until I noticed Nate's stare from his corner that said 'be a nice girl, Bo'. I pouted as I passed the bag.

"It smells delicious, what did he buy like this?"

I glared at him. "Don't touch my cinnamon buns."

Too late, he had already taken one. I wanted to cry, because…cinnamon buns…pastries…

"It's delicious," Ed had to say.

I exhaled as I got back the bag to take the remaining bun, before he did.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I wondered if Goddess Arakawa based herself on the idiom 'to cost an arm and a leg' for Ed's toll.

Also, things are really going to start to change, during episode 10. Episode 10 equals to the final moments when they can change things, because they know what happened. After that, it's pretty much 'we got to deal with our ignorance'. I personally think that ignorance of the future is a bliss. I can't wait to be in the Dublith/Greed arc.


	14. A Place to Call Home (Bonds)

**I do not own FMA**

* * *

**A Place to Call Home (Bonds: Part 2)**

_Resembool, 1914_

**Nathan.**

Never was I so ashamed to be related to Bailey 'Bo' Bennett. When we arrived the next morning to the train station of Resembool, she _literally_ bent down on her knees and happily thank God that the torture she had endured of a two days and two nights train ride was over. At least we only had the dark chocolate wavy hair and the grey eyes as proofs of that we were siblings. We did not look much alike besides that. We also had the last name, but Bennett was a common last name.

I was feeling better after that ride, because I was able to think and make peace with myself. I actually slept a little more during the second night. It was my first real night in a week almost.

We followed Ed who made us walk a fairly long distance to his mechanic's house. I wondered how they really looked like. Was Pinako really that small? Was Winry really cute?

We were welcomed by their dog, who barked. I look at the surroundings. The house was in typical countryside fashion. In front, there was a big sign with 'automail' written on it.

"It so pretty, Nathan, can't you see," Bo exclaimed. "The scenery is so beautiful. I always loved the countryside. It is always so mesmerizing to look at."

I stared at her.

"Oh, I share the same point of view, Bo. I really love how _gray_ everything seems to be. The light _grey_ grass, the lighter _grey_ house, the dark _grey_ trees…everything is so harmoniously _grey_!" I replied.

"I forgot that you couldn't see colors," Ed said. "It's a shame, freak."

I stared at Ed.

"Who are you calling a freak, midget? You're more of a freakshow than me." I brush it off with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a midget, you bastard?" Ed showed me his fist.

Our little squabble was interrupted by Pinako. She was short, shorter than Ed.

"Oh dear what have you done?" she asked.

"A lot has happened, can you fix us up?" Ed asked, referring to Al and him obviously.

Then he presented Major Armstrong who dropped Al on the ground to shake Pinako's hand.

"These two are new friends of ours, Nathan and Bailey Bennett," he presented us as well.

"Nice to meet you, madam," I said, shaking her hand.

"What a gentleman. I'm Pinako Rockbell." She shook my hand.

Bo just smiled at her, because she was too occupied with playing with the dog. It made Pinako laugh, but I felt embarrassed by her behavior.

Pinako took a few steps back. "I know I haven't seen you for a while, Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller."

Bo and I laughed, while shorty got annoyed.

"Granny, you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say 'how big you've grown lately Ed'," he corrected her.

"Why would I say something clearly untrue?" she asked, which made us laugh even more.

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG!" He roared.

"It's sad that your only consolation is to be taller than your granny." I smirked.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR DULL SELF?" He was angry.

Suddenly, a wrench came out flying from nowhere, and hit Ed straight in the forehead. I turned myself to the balcony, and saw her, Winry Rockbell in her mechanic uniform minus her jacket that was tied to her waist, her crop top, her bandana and her tied hair. She was way cuter than I thought. You know those moments when you meet that one person. I was not able to say a word.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first before heading back here for maintenance," she said.

"WINRY, ARE YO TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ed screamed.

She just laughed and welcomed them.

I remained there while the others were entering the house.

"Brother, you're not going to stay outside, right?" Bo waved her hand in my face. "The earth is calling Nathan Bennett back. Earth to Bennett, do you copy?"

I nodded still dreamy. "I think I'm in love."

Bo eyed me, and I just patted her head while walking towards the house.

* * *

**Bo.**

My brother had never said those words before. Love was not part of his dictionary. Caring was more figurative to him. He seldom cared for me indirectly. He was not the type to give hugs. He was not the type to give you a hundred percent of his attention. Annoying people was his primary form of showing that he cared. To hear my brother saying this was just outstanding.

"If there is a God out there, I thank you. My brother is human for the worst, but also the better." There was a twinge of joy in my heart.

The Rockbell's place was nice and homey. I felt all cozy here. Our host invited us to their living room, where I sat next to Ed.

He was drinking his tea like nothing was wrong, while Winry saw the totally damaged and probably beyond repair automail arm. I could feel her pain.

"Yeah, sorry, it's a little smashed up," Ed dared to say.

"A little smashed up, a little smashed up," she repeated. "Ed, did you see what you did to my beautiful creation?"

"It's basically the same except in smaller pieces," he added.

Winry punched him. He deserved it. "You're so heartless it hurts," I commented.

"I know, right," Winry added. "Only a girl can understand."

She turned herself to Al. "You got a little smashed up too?"

Ad did not reply, but his expression said it all. It earned him a kick.

"Well, they're boys, Winry," I added.

"I know right," she replied.

I could feel a bond between us even if we had just met.

"Don't let manly girl mislead you," my brother interrupted.

I glared at him furiously.

"You're just as much as a boy as they are," he continued. "You break your glasses all the times, and _I_ have to repair them. You manage to break your pocket watch into pieces, and _I_ have to repair it." Nate sighed. "You kids are the same."

"DON'T TALK LIKE IF YOU ARE SOME GREAT DEAL, BRO!" I yelled.

"See, you're the same," Nate said, crossing the arms. "If you were as short as Goldie and had his honey hair and eyes, you could have totally been his doppelganger."

"STOP SAYING THAT I'M SHORT!" Ed yelled.

Nathan smirked.

When things cooled down, Edward took the lead and told the whole story minus many personal or important parts. Granny Pinako understood that Ed was in dire need of heading as quickly as possible to Central to get his hands on Doctor Marcoh's notes. Because of him, the two would have to pull three all-nighters.

"Not just the arm, the leg needs some adjusting too," she noticed.

"I guessed that your growth is not completely stunted after all," Winry wittily commented.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled back.

The ladies went to their work station.

I was about to go play with the dog, when my brother stopped me.

"While we're here doing nothing, I might as well fix your watch," my brother said.

"But it's not broken again," I retorted.

"Sure, what time is it?" he asked.

I sighed, and handed him my pocket watch.

"You could ask them for some tools," I told my brother before leaving. "I'm sure that the old geek in you just wants to do it."

He smiled. "You're right. It's been a while since I haven't dissembled and reassemble stuff."

My brother did not smirk or did not cunningly retort. He smiled at me. What the hell?

* * *

**Nathan.**

Whistling as I walked to Pinako, I could help, but being happy. I did not know why, but it bothered me greatly. There was something about this house. You could not help but feeling at ease here.

"Madam Rockbell," I said.

"Pinako's just fine," she answered back.

"Without permission, I wasn't going to call you by your first name." I was just being polite.

It made her smile. "Ed should be learning a few things from you. What do you want?"

"Can I borrow a screwdriver?" I asked.

"A screwdriver," she looked at me.

"I have to repair my sister's pocket watch," I gave as answer.

"Can't you use alchemy for that?" she questioned.

"True, but nothing is like doing it with your bare hands." It was true. "Back when I was a kid, I would be with my father assembling all kind of things."

She remained quiet, which destabilized me.

"What did you two do to become State Alchemists?" Her voice was low.

I made sure that the Major was still outside. He was cutting wood in his own Armstrong family like way.

"We attempted alchemy a while ago. I was fourteen and Bo was twelve. I did not believe in it, so I told her that we could only know that it was true if it rebounded. We could have just created something, but I wanted a more striking irrefutable result," I told her. I felt like I could trust the old lady. She had that homey grandma feel. "We lost our mother and our sister, because of my foolishness. I also became affected with monochromia. Bo has hyperopia. We could have continued with our lives, but I thought that, if we could access the National Central Library, we could make things right. We met an alchemist. Things became worst. Sorry, I can't tell you the details, because I was ordered not to. I can tell you that I stained my hands with blood too many times. Bo wanted to stay by my side, and became a soldier. I wished she wouldn't have. Only one should have been bound to the state."

"You care about your sister," she said.

"We could say that, but I feel more responsible of our ill fortune," I denied.

"She cares about you," Pinako said. "What kind of lives have the boys been living these days? They have yet to send us as much as a single letter."

I realized that I had changed history at that moment. That was a question that she was supposed to ask the Major when he was going to come in with wood. It did not matter; it was already the past, but it made me think about how badly we were altering history.

"I've only met them recently, but for the short time we've spent…I can say that they've been doing lot of good. They are quite known in Central and the East. Even though I like testing Ed's limits, I can say that he's really a good kid," I answered. "Al is the sweetest, though."

"Is that so?" she said.

I nodded. "Hum…about the screwdriver…" I changed to topic. I always disliked being emotional.

"Oh, yes, ask Winry for one," she said.

I nodded, and went upstairs. I forgot that it was inappropriate to enter a girl's room without permission, and only realized when I opened the door. At least, she was not changing.

"I'm…yeah," I sort of apologized.

She looked at me with surprised eyes, and then laughed.

"It's nothing," she reassured me.

"I guess…" I looked away. "May I borrow a screw?"

She was startled by my demand.

"I just need to fix my sis's watch," I explained.

"You can fix things with tools?" She blinked.

"Don't be so surprised," I responded.

Winry was curious, so she kept me in her room. While she was rebuilding from scratch Ed's arm, I was fixing dissembling my sister's watch to fix it. We remained there silent. I would glance at her from time to time. It was so rare to see a female mechanic.

"You know if you keep on staring at me like this, I might think that you're a creep," she said.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I hastily finished fixing Bo's watch to get out.

"Thanks for the screw," I said. "Sorry to have bothered you in anyway."

* * *

**Bo.**

Why did Ed have to bring Den with him? I really wanted to play with her. I ended up following Ed, who was furiously against it, to stay with her. We walked silently the whole time. It was until Ed bought some white rose that I realized that he was going to visit his mother's grave. At least, he had told us before that he attempted to bring back his mom, so I did not have to act surprised, when we arrived at her grave. She had a nice name. I really like 'Trisha' as a name. It was better than Bailey anyways. Were my parents drunk on Bailey's when they procreated me or something?

God knew how long we remained at Mother Elric's grave. Ed did not say a word. I wanted him to say something, anything.

"How was she like and how did she look like?" I asked. Since he was there, he might at least remember the good times with her.

He did not answer at first. I thought it was inappropriate to ask.

"She was strong and caring. Even if our father abandoned, she would still smile. She was playful, and she encouraged us when we were learning alchemy," he finally broke the silence. "She had light brown hair and brown eyes."

I kind of already knew, but it did not matter.

"What about you?" he asked.

So he was going all 'equivalent exchange' on me now. I tried to come up with an answer while thinking of my memories. I panicked a little, because it seemed that I had forgotten. It was only temporary.

"She was nice, but not the happiest person, when my father died. She was not as strong as your mom, because her remedy was liquor. On the other hand, Zoey was a bright child. She was my one year younger counterpart. I was the tomboy and she was the princess," I replied. "Mom had black hair and grey eyes. Zoey was just like Nate and I with the brown hair and grey eyes."

On that we left the grave to go to their burned down house. I was about to ask him their reason, but he bit me at it and answered.

"Without a house to go back, we would keep on moving forward," he explained.

"But it's not really true," I thought out loud, which earned me a glare. "You maybe won't come back to your original home, but you'll head to Granny Pinako and Winry's. In a sense, you still have a place to call home. We call a place home, when we have people we can go to. They take care of us, they treat us like family. Where lies the heart, lies the home."

We walked back to the Rockbells' house in silence. I preferred it that way. When we arrived, the Major jumped on Ed.

"Oh Edward Elric!" He gave him one of those tight hugs. Then, he started a speech with tears and sparkles. Pinako I told him their backstory alright. Poor Ed, he even had to endure another _bare_ hug. I was glad that the Major did not know that much about my brother and me.

It was supper. Granny Pinako made some kind of homemade feast: salad, mashed potatoes, roasted meat, boiled vegetables, milk and an apple pie. My tummy was happy except I did not touch my vegetables.

"Ed, drink your milk," Pinako said to Ed.

"I hate milk," he refused.

I turned to my brother, and noticed he did not touch his milk either. He looked at me, and noticed I did not touch my vegetables. He took my plate, and I took his bottle of milk. Everyone stared at us.

"What do you think you are doing?" Winry asked. She was a little scary.

"We've been doing this since we're little," Nate said. "Bo never liked vegetables except for lettuce and, maybe, onions. I've never liked milk. Depending on what is left, we exchange the same amount."

"But milk is good for you." Winry stared at him.

"I'm 5'11" which is probably _a foot taller_ than Ed. I think I can take it easy on the milk unlike a _shorty_ over here." He poked fun at Ed's height again.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOOL! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I'M NOT A GIANT LIKE YOU!" He yelled.

"True, some people are just not blessed with a few things. Nature had to be fair with you, your big brain for your tiny height," he continued.

"That means that for your big height you have a tiny brain," Ed retorted.

"Sorry, but did you forget that I outrank you, _midget_." Nate smirked.

"You want to have my fist in your face, don't you!?" Ed breathed. "But I wouldn't want you to become completely blind."

I started to get annoyed by this fight. I was not the only one. Winry punched Edward, while I elbowed Nathan.

"SHUT UP," we both yelled.

The guys stared at us. Supper pretty much ended after that. Geez, boys sometimes could but just so annoying.

Granny Pinako gave us a room to stay in. It was really nice of her. We could have just taken the couch. It was the first time of the day that I was alone with my brother. He gave me my watch back. I opened my suitcase, and threw some clothes at him.

"So that bag was not just for you." He said as he took off his shirt.

"Well duh, why would I bring a whole packed suitcase?" I rolled my eyes.

"Real girls usually pack clothes for a month, when it's just a little trip," he said. I wanted to hit him for insinuating that I was no girl.

I looked at his bare back shoulders. I could see those intricate markings and tattoos. On his skin were carved all sorts of things that together made one huge array. His right shoulder was completely covered and most of the right side of his back. It must have hurt so badly when he was marked. Tattooing in the old ages was not as soft as how they do it in the 21st century. That was a permanent scar of his alchemic training. I felt a bad.

His eyes met mine. Nathan exactly knew what I was thinking, and it made him 'sad'.

"Stop now, Bo" he ordered, as put on a shirt and changed his pants.

He opened the door to leave the room.

"Hey Nate," I said, looking at the window.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, I almost forgot how Zoey and mom looked like," I told him.

"And?" He stared at me.

"We don't have any pictures of them, and I'm scared that I would forget about them for good in the future." I bit my lip.

He did not say anything.

"They are lucky, aren't they? They are lucky to have Granny Pinako, Winry and a home/" he cut me.

"Don't let it get to you," Nathan said, leaving and closing the door.

I fell asleep pretty sad and envious.

* * *

**Author's note**: Nathan's reaction when he saw Winry was a little inspired by Han's reaction in Fast Five. This chapter was lightly inspired by The Cinematic Orchestra's _To Build A Home._


	15. Friendship (Bonds)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Friendship (Bonds: Part 3)**

_Resembool, 1914_

**Bo.**

"Geez, Nate, you just had to show them how much of stray cat you are, right?" I hid my face with my hands.

I woke up, pissed, at the beautiful singing of the rooster. Granny Pinako was awake so I decided to help her cooking breakfast. It was the little I could do to show how thankful for letting us in. Major Armstrong went to take care of the wood. Edward was being a pest by Winry's side. He was just so impatient. Al was in his corner. Nathan was nowhere to be found.

It was when everyone was eating that he waltzed in the household. All our heads were fixed on him. He acted like if nothing was wrong.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Where were you, Nathan Bennett?" Major Armstrong asked.

"I was taking a stroll outside when I fell asleep under a tree," he answered.

"Wow, Nate, you couldn't just come back here and sleep on a bed." I sighed, pissed.

"Do you sleep outside often?" Winry wondered.

"He only sleeps during the day or when he is so exhausted that sleeping takes over. At night, he wanders around wherever his feet are leading him," I explained.

"So the freak is a stray." Ed glanced at him maliciously.

"And he midget is a brat." Nate smirked with the same malice.

They held each other's stare and I could see that tension line. They could not lose a chance to fight. I could only sigh.

Today, I thought I could try to know Winry better. We were the same age after all and we were girls. I never really had a female friend in Amestris so I had a little hope that Winry could be my first. The sad thing was that she was locked up in her room working her ass off for Edward.

I knocked, but no one answered. It was strange, so I decided to open the door. Maybe she had fallen asleep. Winry was not there at all. I should have just closed the door and left, but I was curious. I took a quick glance at her workplace and her room. Aside from being a mechanic, she was way for feminine than me. I sighed.

"Why the sigh?" she asked behind me.

I shrieked. "You gave me a fright."

It made her laugh. I laughed as well. I was distracting from her work, but she reassured me that it was fine. We had this huge girl talk. It became weird when went to the boy topic.

"You never had a boyfriend?" She sounded so surprised. "A cute girl like you should have had a couple of requests."

I chuckled. "Let's just say that not many guys would ask out a girl that could kick their butt."

"You're right, but you are cute," she said.

I thanked her and returned her the compliment. She was cute too, right? Besides she managed to love struck my brother, if she only knew. I was not going to tell her, because I wanted to tease my brother as much as possible with that.

"And your brother, does he get around quite well?" Winry asked.

A million thoughts crossed my head.

"He is wrongly known as a lady killer. Even when he looks like a vagabond, he still gets smiles from the girls. The thing with my brother, he is more focused on work," I answered.

"That means he doesn't like being here…" Winry let out.

"I don't think so. He is a workaholic to occupy himself away from emotional disturbance or from dark thoughts. I explode and he implodes," I corrected.

"He's the first young guy I met that was interested in mechanics," she sort of fangirl.

"He is the gearhead," I added.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"I'm more geared towards weapons," I answered. "From knives to cannons, I love them all. I love cars, automail and machines. I can't really build things like Nate and you, though."

She took my hands in hers. "But you understand how amazing they are." I swear I could see stars in her eyes.

"Now, tell me how close you are to the Elrics," I interrogated.

"They are like brothers to me," she said.

"Isn't Al sweet?" I told her.

"He is," she affirmed.

We would have been there talking all day long if it was not for her work. Ed just came in and pulled me out of the room, so I could let Winry work. Why did he have to be so mean? Winry was my first friend and we had so much to talk about. When I told him that, he gave the death stare.

* * *

**Nathan.**

It was our second night here. I left earlier, because I knew that this time around the Major or Bo would prevent me to leave. Bo listed all the possible things that could happened to me from Scar attacking me to me catching a cold. I brushed it off.

When I came back, it was still night and everyone was asleep. I preferred not to use the front door. Ed or Major Armstrong or both were sleeping on the couch. If I was waking Ed up, he was going to be grumpy and going to yell at me. I did not feel like dealing with his rants. If it was the Major, he was going to be sparkling worried and to give me one of those hugs. I wanted to live. Since it was chilly, Bo must have closed the window of our room. Unless I managed to take off her covers, I would never be able to wake her up. I had one last option, but I did not particularly like it. Winry was still awake. I could see the light from her room. I sighed, because I had no choice, and crawled to her balcony. Then, I knocked a couple of times. I saw her jumped, when she saw me.

"What were you doing here, Nathan?" she asked.

"I had to get in," I simply answered, looking away. I just could not look into her eyes.

I took a few steps and noticed that the floor squeaked. That was great. How was going to go all the way to the room without waking up anyone? Winry was back to her work.

"Say Winry, can I remain here until everyone's up?"

"Sure," she accepted.

I went to sit in a corner silently. I had nothing to do, so I watched her working. How could a girl look so beautiful assembling parts? She glanced to the side, and our eyes met. I turned my head, pretending that I did not look at her. I hoped my face did not betray me with a blush. To make sure, I did my best to hide my face with my wavy hair. I think I heard her laugh, but it could have been my imagination.

I do not know how long I remained there like some stalker, but I know it must have been quite a long time. I was lost in my thoughts when Edward barged in.

"You're still at it busy as a bee," he said. "At this rate, you must be almost done."

"One more all-nighter," she replied, focused on her work.

He stayed there for a few more minutes, then left. I breathed of relief. For a second, I thought I got caught. It would have been weird to explain why was in her room. I thanked her, and left. I did not want to bother her even more.

"So, Nate, you can't sleep in your room, but in Winry's," Bo said wiggling her eyebrows.

Where did she even come from?

"Worry not; I'm going to keep it to myself." She had that devilish smile on her face. I knew she was up to no good.

After a good breakfast, all four of us stayed outside. Edward was complaining about how slow the days were going and how he felt all fidgety just by thinking about Marcoh's research. Al was the Elric's voice of reason, and told him that patience was a virtue. Bo also complained that she was bored, and she wanted to do something more exciting. The two's complaints were childish. I got enough and ordered them to sit down. They stared at me and did as told.

"We're going to meditate," I told them.

"Really, Nate, meditate?" Bo was not feeling it.

"Meditation is 'focusing one's mind for a period of time, in silence, for spiritual purposes or as a method of relaxation'. With meditation we connect with our surroundings and our soul. It will help you kids a bit," I explained.

I was surprised that they were able to last ten minutes in peace. I never thought that Edward could last more than five seconds. They only lost focused when the Major came.

"I almost fell asleep," Edward said.

"I feel like my body need some sparring." Bo jabbed the air.

She turned herself to me, but I was not feeling like it. Ed and Al were in no condition. The only option available was the Major. Bo was crazy enough to ask. Well, it was Bo.

I left them to go somewhere else. I had something to do. Edward followed me.

"What's so important that it can't wait?" he asked.

"I want to make something for Bo, before I forget," I answered as I draw an alchemic circle.

Ed stayed, intrigued.

"She mentioned that she had almost forgotten how my mom and sis looked like, so I'll attempt to create a picture of them," I decided to explain.

"But, you can't see colours, how helpful is that," he let out.

"Very funny, Ed. Did you know that I could see colours prior to that, imbecile?" I gave him a death stare.

I put a bag containing all the ingredients in the middle of the circle. I managed to transmute a picture. Ed was impressed that I actually knew my colours.

"They look like Bo described them," he pointed out.

"She even told you how our family looked like," I sighed. "It's amazing how she could spill out everything to some person that was a stranger to her a few weeks ago."

"At least she trusts me," Ed retorted.

I stared at him imagining his golden hair and eyes and skin tone. I guessed the color of his patient two-piece. That midget was walking on thin ice again. He was trying to get something from me.

"I'm not my sister. Maybe she can trust anyone easily, but she'll get hurt eventually. Trust is to be built through hardships," I said. "I used to trust others like her, but I was totally betrayed later on. If you would have wanted my trust, the Colonel and you should have just come to me. Don't think I didn't realize why I'm here. Colonel Mustang wants to learn about me. It's pretty damn hard to trust people that do stuff behind your back."

"Maybe we wouldn't be using such underhanded tactics if you stop using that lame excuse every time," Ed retorted. It was justifiable. "Are you telling me that I should take my distance from you?"

"You do whatever you want, Elric," I answered back.

He stormed away pissed. I sighed. It was hard keeping a secret.

* * *

**Ed.**

What was wrong with this guy? One moment he was almighty, another he was a victim. Deciphering him was not a piece of cake. I ranted to Al who listened to me until the end.

"Brother, did you ever think about his reasons?" I asked.

"What reasons?" I asked back.

"Bo and he gave you evidence that you haven't contemplated. It's not that Nathan is untrustworthy; he does not trust easily." Al said.

Al was right. I needed to look at the situation from another angle. Nathan distrusted people or maybe feared betrayal. He did everything to push people way. Rarely did he show his true feelings. That time when fought in Eastern Command, he showed some guilt. When we met him the next morning, he showed depression almost. When I tackled some touchy subjects, he showed anger. He showed that he care about Bo silently.

"The line is slim. What do you think, Al, should we trust him?" I asked him.

"I'm sure he'll be there for us, brother."

"He said that he did some really bad things, you know. Worst, than human transmutation," I added.

"I still think that Bo and him good friends. We should be able to understand more than anyone else, because we have similar backgrounds."


	16. Last Peaceful Day (Bonds)

**I do own FMA**

* * *

**Last Peaceful Day (Bonds: Part 4)**

_Resembool, 1914_

**Bo.**

It was our before last night at the Rockbells. I was sad about it. For the short moments she could spare, we would have nice girl time. It always ended with Ed pulling me away, so I could let his mechanic work in peace. I also learn a few things from Major Armstrong through sparring. He sure was strong, but I showed him that he should not underestimate me.

While everyone was occupied doing whatever they were doing, my brother and I shared a sibling moment on the rooftop. It was so rare. He seemed preoccupied.

"First things first," he said handing me a picture.

So, the first thing was to make me cry. How _sweet_ of him. I admired the picture.

"Isn't it the picture we took in Christmas?" I examined every detail.

"It was the first picture that came in my mind," he replied. "We all seemed happy even if dad was gone."

"Right," I nodded. "What's the 'things' you wanted to talk about?"

He became quiet. His face hardened.

"We lost the only real opportunity to change things easily," he finally dropped. "If we wanted to keep _him _alive, we should have stopped _them_ from meeting Marcoh."

"I'll do my best to do what's right," I promised.

"What's right now might not be right in the future. Even when we did try to shake things up, they continued to follow destiny," he said.

"If you are referring to _her_, you said that _they _need to learn the cruelty of this world," I refuted.

"I was referring to _Scarface_. I thought that with you there and I warning them earlier would have changed things, but it did not." He looked down.

"At least I managed to injure him," I said. "Next time, we'll have a chance against him."

"What if _he_ is necessary for later?" He questioned me.

How was I supposed to know? "Anyways, Nate, we can't do anything about it. We haven't seen the entire series. We only saw ten of them, and we're at six."

During that part of the conversation, we made sure that we kept our voices to quiet whispers.

"Bo, before you go, why do you trust the midget so much?" he asked.

"It's the right thing to do, Nate. We can't just rely on each other. This time, I believe that these two will not fail us. They are like us. Of course, we can't compare in our mistake. They were honorable, we were cowards."

"You realize that if they learn the secret, they'll shun me and might shun you too."

I shook my head. "They won't. We're talking about a boy with automail limbs and his brother bounded to a suit of armor," I disagreed with him. "They are keeping a secret from the State; yet, they told it to us. I won't betray you by telling them but I'd appreciate if you speak up. This little game were playing might rebound on us. I can't deal much longer with that pressure."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying that my big brother should grow some balls," I said. "Off topic, you know that it's your before last night to gaze at your belle. I'm just saying that you won't be able to waltz to her balcony and stay up in her bedroom again."

"Shut up." He jumped down the rooftop. I touched a sensible cord, which made me laugh.

* * *

**Nathan.**

I do not know if Bo was clairvoyant, but I repeated history. I came back later, though, but it was still not late enough, because it was still night. The only reason was that I was drenched. The countryside was tricky. In the city, there were lights at night, so I could see kind of well. Here, it was nearly pitch black. The moon was the only light. Try to walk around when you can only see in black or white. Mustang was useless on rainy days. I was almost useless at night.

To keep things short, I missed the bridge by a little bit, and fell in the river. I did not how I fail to notice that I was no longer walking straightforward but downwards.

I knocked at Winry's again. She was surprised to see me, but not for the same reason as the previous night.

"I didn't know you enjoyed midnight dips," she joked.

"Very funny…" I was bemused by the situation. "Can I borrow you a towel?"

"Sure," she said not leaving her work.

I took the first towel that I found.

"Not that towel, you idiot," she said throwing a wrench that I barely missed. "That's _my_ towel."

I blushed. I had to take control of the situation. Usually, I would have said something corny, because that was what girls liked, but Winry was in the same category as my sister. Both were not ordinary girls.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing I could come up with.

She smiled. "It's fine."

I repressed a sigh, but I was relieved. Sometimes being simple was the best option. I needed to take off my shirt, before I caught a cold. I only knew Winry for a short time, so I could not strip there. Plus Edward could be coming any time to check on his arm. So, I decided to put the towel around me to keep myself warm.

"You are going to catch a cold," Winry reprimanded.

"I can't just strip here…" I retorted. "I'm a guy, you know. The towel is warm enough." We both became quiet.

I learned something new about the girl that was never revealed in the series. Her perfume was lavender rose. There was a kind of roses known as lavender roses. They meant enchantment and love at the first sight. Why was I even talking about that? I was embarrassed about things I learned for womanizing purposes. I knew I was blushing, and hid my face my hair and the towel.

My intuitions were right. Ed entered the room again. I wondered if he was going to notice me this time. I doubted he did. He only had eyes for Winry and his automail arm. She got annoyed, and threw him outside. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

* * *

**Bo.**

Nate was not in our room, when I woke up. I guessed that since he was a stray he might be sleeping under some tree. I was wrong, because Winry called me to her room. He was cutely sleeping in a corner surrounded by a pink towel.

"Isn't he cute when he sleeps?" She had a smile on her face.

"I can't say. I never saw my brother as a cute specimen in my whole life," I responded. "You kept him in your room, though. What if someone had seen him? All the ideas that could have come in mind…"

"Don't worry," she assured me. "Nate knows how to make himself invisible. I almost forgot about him until I heard adorable snoring that sounded like purring."

"My stray cat brother…" I chuckled. "Are you done with Ed's arm?"

She shook her head affirmatively. Ninety per cent of my body was like 'no'. The peaceful days were over. My whole body was like 'do not want'. It meant us going to Central, Elric's learning to Central and Bennett's trying to save Lieutenant Colonel Hughes from death.

"I guess you should tell Ed the good news," I fought my desire to postpone that moment. "I'll be taking care of this big boy over here."

She nodded. Once the coast was clear, I kicked my brother awake.

"What's wrong with you woman!?" he screamed.

"You were sleeping," I said. "We should get out of Winry's room, before we get caught. It would be hard to explain why my brother has Miss Rockbell's towel around him."

"Shut up."

"I bet you enjoyed it," I added to the fuel.

He wiped me with the towel.

"I'm being beaten up by my brother. It's abuse."

He rolled his eyes and left the room without a word. I wondered if Winry took a picture of that moment, because it was so worth it. That was, of course, if she had a camera to begin with.

After that, I went to watch Ed being reconnected with his limbs. It was cringe worthy. I also wondered why Nathan was infatuated with a girl like her. She did not seem like his type, especially when she started to talk about automail.

"It's just so lovely!" she started. "The smell of oil, the hum of the ball bearings, the rugged yet amazingly beautiful form created through anatomical engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are... my automail!"

"Crazy gearhead," said Ed.

"You'd be lost without me, alchemy freak," riposted Winry.

Then again, she loved engineering. Two passionate mechanics together would be quite a pair. She wore dresses and skirts too. But, I wondered if Winry had a thing for Edward. She did say she saw him as a brother, but who knew. That would be really sad in a way.

I seized the opportunity to look at Ed's body. He was only in boxers while they were making the finishing touches. I hid my mouth so I did not show much content while he was stretching a bit to see if it was all good. Call me a pervert, but I doubt many straight or bi girls would keep their eyes away from abs, biceps and other muscles. Nate face-palmed in embarrassment, and I responded by sticking my tongue out.

Winry made it clear that his arm was less prone to rusting, but more fragile. Ed did not seem to pay attention to that crucial detail, and ran outside to fix Al.

The Major, Nate and I were spectators to Edward's little "How to Fix a Bounded Soul Armor" performance. He explained that he had to be careful not to ruin the seal. Al was good as new, and I gave him a hug.

"I missed you, Al. Now I won't to confide my thoughts to uncaring jerks like Nate and Ed." That earned me intense glares from both party.

"You ready to try it out, Al?" Ed interrupted.

"Yeah," the younger brother replied.

They started to spar. Granny Pinako confided us that it was going to be calmer now. As they sparred, Edward said that we were going to leave first thing in the morning.

"No way," I totally disapproved. "You aren't going to wake me up early again."

"We'll see about that." He smirked. It was the happiest I had seen him in days.

This place was a haven for broken souls. It made us happy and treated our wounds.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Before last chapter, before everything goes wrong TT-TT...I haven't decided if I should kill Hughes or not. A big part of me says that I should (and actually have no choice). TT-TT Do not want.

Oh and I always upload by chunks. One episode(s)-arc at a time, if you know what I mean or, perhaps, realized.


	17. Under the Stars (Bonds)

**I do not own FMA**

* * *

**Under the Stars (Bonds: Part 5)**

_Resembool, 1914_

**Bo.**

At night, Ed fell asleep on the couch. I sat at his feet watching him sleep, and Alphonse was looking over him like a big brother. It was so adorable.

"He could be a handful sometimes," he said to Pinako.

"How old are you boys?" Granny Pinako asked.

"I'm fourteen, and brother's fifteen," he answered. It was just like me and Zoey. She was…would be fourteen now…and I was fifteen.

Winry covered the snoring Ed with a blanket. "To think that someone as small and you as he is could be used as a human weapon, it's almost funny." She sat down next to his head.

I could feel how much she cared. God knows how I would trade Winry for Nate at that particular moment. Then again, Nate did have his good traits.

"Thanks," Alphonse said out of the blue. "Granny, Winry, I'm so grateful for always welcoming us like if we were family."

That was my cue to leave as quietly as possible. My not so invisible tears were swirling all over my cheeks. I wanted to hug him tightly. It was a cute moment. I turned and noticed Major Armstrong crying and sparkling. We eavesdropped and cried quietly together.

* * *

**Nathan.**

Like my sister would have said, there were too many feels in the air. It made sick. I was feeling like an asshole, but I was not used to all this display of love. Maybe I did not get enough hugs when I was little; maybe I was greedy to have the same treatment.

I went on the rooftop and laid there to look at the night sky. I like it, because it only had two colors: a dark midnight blue that nearly looked black and white thanks to the stars and the moon. I felt normal while watching it. I did not need to fake any particular interest in it. Seriously, when you looked at some scenery, what made it beautiful were the colors. Nature was dull in black and white, except for the stars.

"I knew I would find you here, stray cat." A sleepy Bo, robbing her eyes, appeared.

She leaned right by my side.

"I'm not going to catch you if you roll over," I jokingly warned her.

"Right, then, you'll loath for the rest of your life," she retorted.

That was true. I did not need to deny that.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed," I said.

"I was in bed. I just happened to wonder where my brother was." She made herself comfortable by my side.

I heard the tinkling of metal, and there was Alphonse. What was wrong with them? Why were they invading my personal space?

"Couldn't sleep too, Al?" I asked.

"I don't sleep," he replied. "Every time I try, it is like if I'm refused permission to sleep."

"I see, so join us on the rooftop of insomniacs," I welcomed.

"Nate, you're the only insomniac. I usually sleep," Bo rectified.

I chuckled. Al and Bo cutely joined.

"Al, do you know your constellations?" I asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Are you going to act like an older brother and show them to him?" Bo inquired.

"I'll show a couple of constellations…I don't have to be an older brother to do so. Ed would rip your head off if you if he heard that." He would rip mine as well, if I confirmed it.

I started to show them the stars. I would goof around or tell the myths behind each constellation I could find. The little ones were laughing a bit too loudly. We were being so loud that we woke up the beautiful damsel mechanic.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" she asked.

"Stars," Bo said, babyish.

"We can't see the stars that well in the city," I added. "But, Winry, you should go to sleep. You'll crash."

She did not listen to me, and sat between Al and me, which made me not feel right. I could see Bo was totally amused. I pinched her as I continued with the stars. I was not even surprised when a newcomer appeared at this point. Angrily staring at us, grumpy Ed joined, sitting right next to Bo. I wondered why he stayed with us since he seemed totally displeased that we woke him up with our noise.

"Last one for the night, kids." I revealed. Bo pouted. I think she missed the times when I would show all sort of things. If Al had a body, I am positive that he was pouting too. Ed looked like he was happy that it was almost over, but I knew he was enjoying my little lesson. As for Winry, I did not know, I was…I did not take the time to glance at her.

"It's my favorite constellation. Right there, in northeast, there is a weird W. It's Cassiopeia," I presented. "Cassiopeia was an arrogant and selfish queen. She almost had her daughter, Andromeda, killed, but Perseus saved her. Cassiopeia was doomed to spin around oh her throne for eternity."

"Geez, what a great constellation to be fond of," Bo arched an eyebrow

"I see myself in Cassiopeia. I have an arrogant side and I'm selfish. Look what happened after that, we're dogs of the military and, currently, following the midget in his quest."

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!" Ed yelled. I guessed that tired or not he would still flip tables.

"It's not that bad," Winry said. "You got to meet us, so it's not as bad as you making it seems to be."

She was probably right. I wanted to go away, because I knew that things were taking the emotional turn.

"I going to be worried about you four, when you'll be gone." Winry was tearing up. "I maybe don't know you much, but you have a special place in my heart Nate and Bo. You have a special place just like Al and Ed do. Don't get into too much trouble."

I laughed. "If we are with Ed, we can guarantee that we'll be in lots of trouble."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" he reacted.

"Exactly what it is supposed to mean," I replied. "You are a tiring danger magnet."

Goldie mumbled something that I did not quite catch.

"Then, promise that you are going to look after each other," she commanded.

All four of us remained silent.

"Should I be worried?" Winry dazed.

I sighed. "Cassiopeia is five bright stars linked together. If one of them would be missing, it would no longer be Cassiopeia. See that star in the middle that shines brightly and keeps Cassiopeia together…that's you Winry. You are the glue that keeps us together with this promise."

"Does that mean that you guys accepted the promise?" She was totally confused.

We just smiled at her.

* * *

**Ed.**

"Thank you for everything, Granny," I said putting my gloves on.

"Sure," she simply replied.

Al stood up and looked around. "Hey, where's Winry?"

"She's stayed awaked three nights in a row," Granny answered. "Want me to wake her?"

"Nah, she'll just nag me," I refuted starting to walk away.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Granny Pinako." The Bennett showed their gratitude.

We were leaving when the old hag called us back.

"Hold on a second," she said. "You should come back once in a while to have dinner with us."

"That would be so awesome. You're cooking is delicious," Bo acknowledge. "Nothing beats homemade."

"You want us to come back that for into the mountains for some dinner," I chuckled.

Winry appeared on the balcony. "Edward, Alphonse, Bo, Nathan, come back soon okay?" She waved at us. "Don't forget your promise."

We waved back at her. Of course, we were not going to forget that promise.

I was so excited. Central, here we come.

* * *

On a good note, the Elrics and the Bennetts depart on a journey to Central with hopes to discover the secret of the Philosopher's Stone.

Next time, a **rewrite** of Episode 7-9 (The Hidden Truth, The Fifth Laboratory & Created Feelings) as they fall on something darker than expected. **[period]**.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The next epi-arc is actually going to cover a portion of episode 10 as well (the part just before Winry, Ed and Al leaves for Rush Valley/Dublith). It's just, because I don't want episode 10 to be too lengthy in terms of chapters ( the amount of things to cover).

The Cassiopeia's myth

"Cassiopeia was the beautiful wife of Cepheus, king of Ethiopia, and the mother of Andromeda. She is most famous in connection with the myth of her daughter, Andromeda. The queen made the mistake of bragging she was more lovely than the Nereids, or even than Juno herself. The goddesses were, needless to say, rather insulted, and went to Neptune, god of the sea, to complain. Neptune promptly sent a sea monster to ravage the coast. The king and queen were ordered to sacrifice their daughter to appease Neptune's wrath, and would have done so had Perseus not arrived to kill the monster in the nick of time. As a reward, the hero was wedded to the lovely Andromeda.

By most accounts, Cassiopeia was quite happy with the match. In some versions of the myth, however, the queen objects to the marriage and is turned to stone when Perseus shows her the head of the Gorgon Medusa.

Although she was placed in the heavens by Neptune, the sea-god saw fit to humiliate her one final time (and for all eternity). He placed her so that she is seated on her throne, with her head pointing towards the North Star Polaris. In this position, she spends half of every night upside-down." (c) Cathy Bell


	18. The Savior (The Cursed Truth)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**The Savior (The Cursed Truth: Part 1)**

_Central City, 1914_

**Bo.**

When we arrived to East City, Edward thought it would be best to go to the hotel first before going to Eastern Headquarters. This time around, he thought it would be best to stop at the library first. It was funny to see the difference in his priorities. Reporting to Colonel was really nothing to him compared for gaining his brother's and his body back. It was normal, though, he did sign in for this purpose.

How can I explain how we felt at our arrival at the National Central Library? We were shattered. We were devastated. We were heartbroken. Words could merely scratch the surface of the emotion we were feeling. The one feeling the worst was indeed Edward. He was not overly dramatic about it though. It was not is style to fall on his knees and to cry with ashes in his hands.

"_Amazing_, we came all the way to Central for a pile of ash. _Marvelous_," Nate stated.

"...Doctor Marcoh's notes...they're all gone," Ed merely whispered.

"I guess will have to learn about the Philosopher's Stone some other way." I looked around to see the damage. The one who burned down the place really wanted to keep a secret hidden.

"I agree," said Alphonse.

Just when Ed was about to use alchemy to restore the books, a wind blew and scattered the ashes around. Luck was not on Ed's side today. We should have read the horoscopes.

"Major Armstrong, sir," called two voices behind us.

We turned around, except for Ed who was still having a moment, and saw two officers saluting the Major.

"Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosch, what a pleasant surprise," the Major greeted.

"You are needed in Central, sir," the two said in unison. Did they practice or something?

"We are to take over the supervision of Edward Elric and his brother," Sergeant Brosch said.

"It is effective immediately, sir," completed Lieutenant Ross.

A huge sparkle appeared next to the Major's eye. "Very well, he's yours," he said as he hastily left us.

"What is this? Just I think I'm home free, they set me up with more bodyguards. This is getting old!" Edward was not the least happy about it.

"Think about it, it's for your own safety," I tried, but it did not appease him.

"Poor little Goldie, he's too weak to be left alone without a nanny." Nathan had to put some more fuel.

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" Edward stared at him murderously.

Nathan smiled delightfully. "It sure feels good to be free at last."

"What are you talking about? The Colonel ordered you two to stay with me," Ed stated. He added in a mumble "If I can't be free, you're going down with me."

"Correction, the Colonel ordered us to follow you to Resembool only. It means that in Central we are free," retorted Nate. Obviously he did not want to be baby-sited either.

"The Colonel's orders were that we have to remain with the Elrics until we meet him again," I mentioned.

My brother, bewildered, stared at me. Usually he would have been all happy that I was behaving like a good soldier, why was he not this time?

"On who's side are you, Bo?" He kept his cold stare.

"If Colonel Roy Mustang's orders were for Edward Elric's supervision, then those orders apply to our duty as well," Lieutenant Ross quickly intervened.

Ed had this victorious look on his face, but brother was not finished yet.

"Bo, you got our suitcase, right?" he asked.

I wondered why he wanted it, so handed it over. Nate opened it, and took out his dress uniform. It became all clear to me, and I sighed. He was impossible.

"Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosch, correct?" he queried.

"Yes, sir," they replied in their impeccable unison.

"Since, I'm your commanding officer by at least four ranks; I guess it is safe to say that I can totally tell you to only check on the Elrics." The cunning bastard, sometimes, he was just pure evil. He could have just asked them to leave us alone.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ed could not believe this treachery. I could not believe that he had not figured that my brother could be so mean when he wanted to.

"Oh, I'd like you to look after Bailey too," Nathan added.

"WHAT DID I DO TO RECEIVE SUCH TREATMENT?" I was just saying and doing what was right by the book.

"You betrayed me." That was a valid reason that only a bastard could have come up with. He had this smirk, and I wanted to punch it off his face.

I had to come up with a comeback. I hoped that using my brother sort of interest would do the job. "But, _Winry_ said that we had to look after each other."

He blinked. "Look at my face. Look at the amount of fuck I give. In Central, I'm free," he said as he pushed back his hair I can contemplate his facial expression.

"But, sir, isn't the colonel a rank above you…" remarked Sergeant Brosch.

Nate froze. Ed and I were totally happy about this turn of events.

"Therefore, we apologize, but we have to dutifully obey _his_ orders sir," Lieutenant Ross added.

I could tell that my _dear_ brother was having a nervous breakdown. His little plan had failed. Next time, he would be thinking for the greatest good instead for his selfish desire.

"Guess, that promotion of yours is not that useful as you thought it was," teased Edward.

"Shut up, half-man," retorted Nathan as he put his uniform back in the suitcase.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE HALF-MAN?" yelled Ed. That was the worst thing my brother had ever called him.

Just like if it was not enough, Nathan patted his head. Alphonse had to hold Edward back, because he was going to shred my brother apart.

It was when Edward calmed down that we went to a car. Wait, who was I joking, things had not calmed down. They seemed to have calmed down. Nathan was obviously still pissed that he had to follow Ed around, and Ed was obvious furious about being called a half-man and not being able give Nate the beating he deserved.

"Look at this, how are we going to fit all _six_ of us in this car?" Nathan gazed at the car with his arms crossed.

"Isn't it simple? One of us sits in the front with the driver and the rest of us in the passenger compartment. I didn't know that you were so stupid," Edward answered. I could hear the irritation at every syllable.

"Dear midget, don't put me at your level. Besides, I got an important call to make," Nathan revealed.

"CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME LIKE THIS!?" Edward roared.

Nathan totally ignored him.

"What important call?" Al asked.

"To Western," replied my brother.

"It already has been taken care of, sir. The Colonel spoke to your superior officer," Lieutenant Ross informed.

"Does that mean that we're bound to this idiot?" Nathan _dramatically_ passed a hand in his hair.

"Don't think that I appreciate it as much as you do," Ed retorted.

I was getting really annoyed about this situation. Seriously, one could have passed next to them and thought that they had a lot of sexual frustration to evacuate. I would have totally been okay with the yaoi, because, afterwards, they would be more bearable and they would no longer be fighting. It would never happen; it was nothing but dreams.

I took out my rings and transmuted my usual handguns, and I shot one warning shot in the air. I got more than their attention with my deliberate action. I think the whole block was staring at the scene.

"YOU TWO BETTER SHUT AND BEHAVE BEFORE I START MAKING YOU DANCE AT THE SOUND OF THE RICOCHETS!" I sighed. "Boys…they can be so exasperating." I gave them the death stare. "Get in the car."

They both shook their head. Nathan went in the front, and the rest of us went in the passenger compartment. In peace and quiet, we drove away.

Lieutenant Ross told us that we were going to an old employee from the first branch. Ed and Al did not have that much hope, but they still were going to give this ex-employee a chance. From the constant glances, I could tell that the officer duo was probably frightened by me. I wish they were not. I was the nicest of all beings except for Al. Next to me, Al was Jesus.

The funniest part of the ride was when Sergeant Brosch asked Al why was wearing a suit of armor. The brothers replied that it was a hobby. I died of laughter. On that hilarious note, we arrived at that employee's place.

That place…I did not like it at all. Let's just say that I never liked school. I still have those decent grades. Thinking about it, I would still have been in school, if I was _home_, because I was not sixteen yet.

When Ed opened the door, we were welcomed by never-ending colossal rows of books.

"Wow, they got to be a million of them," Sergeant Brosch pointed out like if it was not obvious.

"It looks like one of the levels of hell. So many damn books," I commented.

"Is there really someone living in here?" Edward asked as we walked through a row.

"Miss Sheska, are you here?" called Lieutenant Ross.

Alphonse was the one to notice her. She was under a pile of books. Books were evil, and that was an example of their evilness. We had to save her from dying under, so we quickly threw the books away. The only one who did not help was Nathan, who remained in a corner and watched us tiring ourselves to save Miss Sheska. It was really a workout.

"I am amazed by the level of lack of intelligence of five individuals. I never thought that one could not reason, before taking action to that extent." Nathan applauded, clearly entertained. "If you guys would have taken your time to think, you'd calmly put the books away and you'd have ended up with the same result, if not a better and tidier, and you'd have more stamina in the end."

"INSTEAD ON CRITICIZING YOU COULD HAVE HELP, FREAK!" Ed yelled showing his fist.

"Nah, you were already so into it," Nathan retorted. "I preferred leaving the job to the _animals_."

He walked to Sheska, extending his hand.

"Miss Sheska, are you alright?" He said as a total gentleman he was actually not. His killer effect worked out, and Sheska was totally conquered.

"Thank you, I'm fine," she reassured as she held his hand.

The rest of us stared at them blankly. We were the one who saved her.

"That's the lady killer of the West for you," I mockingly presented.

"So, huh, you're Sheska," Ed interrogated, breaking their 'moment'.

Sheska turned her head towards him. "Yes."

"And you worked in at the library," he continued, regretting seconds later.

The girl broke into some dramatic stance, and started her autobiographical monologue. It was not even laughable, it was sad.

"Oh, the library, the word itself is so beautiful. I loved books my entire life. Yes, ever since I've first learn to read as a girl." She was in her little bubble.

"It gives me nausea, just thinking about it," I murmured.

She paused and turned to me. "How come?" She seemed so affected about it.

"Let's just say I was never cut out for books. My assessments are all battle assessments," I answered.

"Oh my, what a shame, books are so wonderful. I was so happy when I was hired," she answered back, resuming her dramatic stance. "That job was heaven, but I forgot I was supposed to be working." There was a change from glee to consternation. "All I ever did was reading. So, they fired me. If I don't find a job fast, I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better home. But I'm hopeless; all I can do is read."

"Geez, I wish you were there for me to read my books at school," I unconsciously spoke.

"Damn, Bo, thank God that Combat Alchemy exists," Nate replied as he turned to Sheska. "If only there I had a job for you, I'd gladly give it to you."

"You're so kind," she said.

They looked in each other's eyes. It was like those anime moments, when that shojo female protagonist meets that prince of her dreams and they are surrounded by that cheesy background.

We all stared at them again. My left eye was twitching. And then, my brother would say that he was no lady killer. _Please_.

"Excuse me; there is one thing we wanted to ask you?" Ed broke their moment again.

"Yes," she answered.

"Did you remember seeing any research from someone named Tim Marcoh?" he enquired.

"Let's see, Tim Marcoh, I remember now," she shouted.

"Really!" The Elrics were so happy about the news.

"I'm absolutely positive. There were some handwritten notes hidden in a bookcase that they didn't belong," Sheska confirmed.

"The notes really were there after all...which means they burned down along with the rest of the things in the library," Ed and Al collapsed in devastation again.

"What a sad life, right? Your hope was burnt and scattered by the wind," Nathan recollected.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN COLOR BLIND!"

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska supposed.

"Yeah, but it's too late now."

"I remember everything that's in them. Will that help at all?"

There was moment of silence, but I could hear the Elric brothers' brains processing that piece of information.

"Wow, she is truly amazing. Not only does she love books, she has an eidetic memory, so lucky," I understood.

"So, this lovely lady remembers everything she knows. I guess, Goldie is one lucky bug," Nathan added.

I think that Edward was too happy to yell at Nathan. The brothers were rejoicing. An unexpected savior had come for them.

"Thank you bookworm, you're my hero," Ed even said.

I blinked a couple of times, mesmerized. "Geez, we don't need that much to be considered Ed's hero," I thought out loud.


	19. The Truth Revealed (The Cursed Truth)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**The Truth Revealed (The Cursed Truth: Part 2)**

_Central City, 1914_

**Bo.**

We had to wait five days, before Sheska was done rewriting all Doctor Marcoh's notes. During that time, the boys attempted in various ways to run away from the officer duo's supervision, but they failed. The only way they would have their "freedom" was in our respective rooms. They were in luck that they did not force us into one single room. I tried to imagine how it would be like and I had nightmares. I would have lost it if I had to endure Nathan and Edward bickering twenty-four seven.

As we reached Sheska's place, the boys actually behaved. It was not like they had to; it was because they were not in proximity of each other. Nathan was, once again, in front, while the rest of us in the passenger's compartment. This time, it was boring, because the duo did not have any questions to ask. In five days, they had learned all that was needed to be learned – minus that we four attempted human alchemy.

"Here you are complete copies of Tim Marcoh's notes," Sheska presented, when we arrived at her freakish hellish home.

We were all amazed to see all those documents. She had really managed to have written them all down.

"Unbelievable, there's some amazing people in this world," Alphonse said.

Ed picked one of the documents, and skimmed it.

"These are really Tim Marcoh's notes?" he asked, a bit off.

It made me curious, so I took a peek over his shoulder. "Amazing people who remember...wait, aren't these recipes?"

"Oh great did we come all this way for a cook book?" Lieutenant Ross appeared pretty exasperated.

"Miss, which part of this made you think that it was an important document?" asked Sergeant Brosch.

Nathan hit Brosch with one of these documents. "That's not how you should talk to a lady, Sergeant."

"But, sir," Brosch tried. My brother always demanded valor and formality from his subordinates, and also manners, especially from male soldiers.

"Is not what you asked for?" she sounded very worried.

"Looked what you have done to her. You'll never get a woman in the future." Right, brother, because you got them by the tons I wanted to reply, before I remembered that he was quite popular. It made me sigh.

"But, sir, does it mean that we came here for a wild goose chase," Brosch retorted.

"It doesn't matter," My brother stubbornly reproached.

Meticulously reading, Ed remained quiet. "Sheska, are you sure that it is a flawless reproduction of Doctor Marcoh's notes?" He finally spoke.

"Oh yes, I'm a hundred per cent certain."

"Then, thank you very much. You're incredible. Let's head back to the library." He made take a few each.

"They should have related material there," eagerly said Alphonse. I wished I shared that same joy.

"Geez awsome, we're going to the library with cooking recipes! I bet you that alchemy never tasted so _delicious_." I wished I shared that same joy, but I did not.

The three boys just rolled their eyes. I was not like them. I was no bookworm.

"Oh I almost forgot Sheska's fee." Ed stopped to write down something. "Lieutenant here; this is my registration number and the pocket-watch for ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grant, and make sure that Sheska gets it."

On this, we left for the tenth circle of hell, the library.

* * *

**Nathan.**

Every time I enter to the Central Library, I was always excited like a kid in Toys 'O Rus. All these books on alchemy were waiting for me to devour their content. Today, and the couple of days later, was no exception. We were going to decipher Marcoh's notes. We, boys, were excited, while Bo was a depressed puppy. She was sighing continuously and glaring at us with crossed arms. It did not tick us off at all. It was an alchemist thing to have this innate superhuman ability to focus. Of course, we did have our limits.

"Bo, why don't you just go?" I said, at some point.

"Thank you." She hugged me from behind.

"I never said it was for free," I stared at her. "Bring back some food."

She stared at me bitterly. "So, I'm your maid now?"

"_Correction_, you're being useful," I answered.

Bo cursed in her breath a few incomprehensible words. "What do you guys want? Let me guess, mister Elric is good with anything as long as it's not milk. You, dear brother, love something rich when your brain is working."

I patted her head, she slapped it away. Bo was so pissed. She stormed out of the room, and, at last, it was truly silent. The only times we spoke were when we wanted opinions or we wanted to vent our frustration on how hard deciphering cook books was. Goldie and I did not even bicker.

"Why is this encryption got to be so damn hard to figure out?" raged Ed, on the third day we were at it.

"Why am I even helping you guys out?" I added to the frustration.

"Because you might as well be of use since you are stuck with us, freak," he retorted.

It was our first time bickering in ages. It was not even as funny as usual. This research was affecting our normal selves. If we did not find the solution, we were going to become broken records or something.

"Brother, maybe we should ask Doctor Marcoh directly," Al suggested.

"No way, it would be admitting defeat," Goldie replied.

"So, it's a contest now?" asked Al, bewildered.

"Damn, brat, there's other ways to find out. It's not always bad to admit defeat," I said.

Suddenly, Bo appeared with grocery bags and a surprise guest. It was good to see a new face after so long. A break was actually needed.

"Guys, look who has come to visit us!" Bo announced.

"Miss Sheska!" Al said happily.

She came to us, and bowed. It was for Goldie of course.

"Thanks for the money you gave me, Edward; I was able to move my mom into a better hospital. I really appreciate it," she said with a smile.

"Nah, it was no big deal," he replied.

I was a little surprised by his response. "Look at you being so modest."

"Shut your mouth, bastard." He cringed.

"Be nice in front the lady, Goldie," I teased. I was back to myself.

"I'm gonna rip your head off," he retorted. He was back to himself.

We were back to ourselves. Sheska was really our savior.

"So, have you had any luck deciphering it so far?" Our saviour enquired.

"Luck is an overstatement," I answered. Invisible tears were swirling down our cheeks.

"Have you found another job yet?" Al returned.

Invisible tears were swirling on her cheeks. We understood her pain perfectly.

"You guys made me feel better. I was glad that a pathetic mess like me could help for once," she told us.

"You're not a pathetic mess. I think the dedication you put on reading is a talent all on its own. Besides that, you're memory is incredible; you should have more faith in yourself," Al retorted.

Wise and sweet Al stroke again. His words made lots of sense, and gave me a little mental energy boost. Sheska thanked him.

"You should take a few pointers from Al, shorty. He'll get a girl before you do," I teased Ed.

"Who said I wouldn't get a girl?" he retorted.

"I'm just saying."

Our fight was cut short, because a wild Hughes barged in the room. This man sure knew how to make an entrance.

"Major Armstrong told me that you two…" His eyes noticed Bo and me. "All four of you are here and none of you gave me a shout."

It made Bo chuckle. "How're you doing, Lieutenant Colonel? I hope you've been doing just fine."

"I wish I could say that. We got a lot of case to deal lately and we're still trying to wrap up the Tucker-Chimera situation...sorry it brings back unpleasant memories."

The mood went down a bit. Nina was pretty much a forbidden topic. I felt a little guilty not have saved her back there, but it was for a good reason, because there was no such thing as a painless lesson. The world was not heaven.

"It's alright, sir. Don't be like this," my sister replied for us.

"You're such a sweet girl, Bo," Hughes complimented.

Ed and I turned towards each other. We almost choke. I doubt I heard the Lieutenant Colonel right.

"Bo...a sweet girl..." I whispered to Goldie.

"It's too weird to even imagine," he whispered back.

It was one of those rare times we both agreed on something. Bo glared at us, and we looked away whistling.

Hughes took a sit to chat some more with us. "Anyways, as if this wasn't so bad for us already, the first branch had to burn down in the middle of all this."

"That's been a problem?" Ed commented.

"A big one...all our case records were stacked there. Working without them hasn't been a picnic if you ask me," he explained.

Our eyes widened. We simultaneously turned our heads towards Sheska.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I think I got the right person you are looking for," Ed shouted.

"She has a photographic memory, she loves reading and I bet she read all of those records," described Bo.

"I have read the military case records, and I do remember them all," Sheska thought out loud.

I face-palmed…She should not have talked.

"That's all I needed to hear lady; you're hired," Hughes said totally sold. He dragged her out while she thanked us.

"I can't believe you guys were so heartless to sell her off to the devil like this." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Come on, Nate, she'll earn lots of money for her mother." Bo tapped my shoulder.

"What about I sell you off Hughes too?" I said.

She did not have any arguments. Ed regained all his energy thanks to this visit.

"How did you put it, Al…'I think dedication is a talent all on its own'? Very smooth little brother, very smooth," He said stretching a little. "We should get back to work or else Al will have to come up with a new motivational phrase."

"Okay, but before you boys get back to your work, take a little time to eat," Bo said, as she put two bowls in front of us.

I uncovered the bowl and eyed her. I thought that she went to the grocery store, but she had actually cooked food herself.

"I guess you got a sweet side after all. It's fishy. Who's the boy you're trying to impress?" I asked her.

"SHUT UP, NATE." Bailey cleared her throat. "I've always been sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "Yup, and shorty has always been _so_ tall. He happened to have shortened the last few years."

"SHUT UP, FREAK!"

I laughed heartily. We all did. Then, we went back to work.

* * *

**Bo.**

I was sleeping, my head on the table, when I was awakened by a furious Edward Elric. No, I lied, he was beyond that stage. I guessed that they had finally figured it out. I glanced to my brother, who confirmed my theory. He was actually laughing of disbelief. Edward wanted to make sure, so he rechecked everything. When he saw, that everything was right, he threw the things that were close to him on the floor in a fit of blind rage.

"Calm down, Ed," I said rubbing my eyes.

The way he stared at me gave me a fright. He did not have to talk; I knew he was telling me not to mess with him. Still, he did not have to behave in such a way. Those books and those notes had done nothing to him. He had been warned after all. It was his choice. Now, he had to accept it.

"We worked so hard to find out this," Nate nearly slurred.

He kind of already knew, so why did he follow the bandwagon to decipher the truth. Why was I even asking this to myself? Nate was a Thomas. He was not going to solely rely on a television show as a fact. The facts had to be documented and researched. He needed to see the hard proof. Now he was certain that truth was not an invented bedtime story. He had the evidence in hand.

"The hell with it," Edward ranted, throwing things around again.

"You should've just listened to Doctor Marcoh, when he said that it was the devil's research," I observed as I was picking up the books.

"I get it, Bailey, you don't have to rub salt in the wound," he retorted, irritably.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, pipsqueak," I replied back on the same tone. That was totally a wrong move from my account. At that moment, though, I did not care.

"Is it a fight that you want!?" Edward roared.

"I'll take you on a fight any time, Edward," I challenged.

We held each other's stare.

"Brother, Bo, please calm down," gently demanded Al.

"Al is right. Calm down you two. Things won't change even if you fight," Nate added.

The officers entered and saw the room in shambles.

"What did you do to this place?" Sergeant Brosch asked.

"Don't get angry, because you guys can't crack it," Lieutenant Ross said.

"We did crack it," Ed retorts, calmer, sitting by Al's side on the floor.

"Took us long enough, but we managed to decrypt it all," said Nate, who went by the window to stare outside.

"Really? That's a good thing, isn't it?" Brosch was cutely dumb.

"There's nothing good about this damn it." Ed hit the floor with his automail fist.

"Elric, calm down," Nate ordered. His tone was pretty much implying that it was a final order.

Edward took a deep breath, and resumed. "This is the devil's research. It should've been destroyed. Doctor Marcoh was right...it's evil."

"What's so evil about it?" one of the officers queried.

None of us wanted to break the news to the ignorant officers. It would have been better if we kept our mouths shuts. I guessed that was what Nate wanted as well, since he pretty much spoiled it along with Ed. I wondered why.

"The main ingredient to create a Philosopher's Stone...is human life," started Ed.

"Just one Stone equals multiple human sacrifices," continued Nate.

"How can the military authorize research into something so horrible?" Lieutenant Ross was shocked.

"I can't believe it," Brosch added.

It made brother laughed. "Perhaps...the military saw something advantageous in this research."

"The Stone does amplify your abilities and lets you bypass the one law," I added.

"Do us a favor; don't say anything to no one," Ed pleaded, when we finished revealing everything.

"But, sir..."

Nathan walked to them. "If just a simple demand is not enough, then I'm making it an order," he faced them with menacing eyes. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, Sergeant Denny Brosch, speak about this to no one. Failing to do so will be equal to disobeying an order from a high-ranking officer, understood." I would have hated to be at their place. They could be court-martialled.

"Yes, sir."

Since the library was closing, we had to leave to the hotel. No one was in the mood to talk. For two straight days, we did not even converse. The brothers locked themselves in their room, while we…I…was in ours. Nathan was continuously out. When he really wanted to, he could make himself unnoticeable. He was so good at it, that the duo had such a hard time keeping an eye on him. I barely saw him during the first night as he jumped off the window of our hotel. I know that Nathan must had some feline genes in him, but how on earth could a living being land perfectly from a leap of four stories high? Even Ed would sometimes pull one of those insane tricks.

On the second night, _that_ night, Nathan appeared into our room.

"Bailey, I need to talk to you, because it's a decisive moment for us," he told as he appeared from the window.

"Sure…" I let out. "Brother, you know, you missed something. We were all talking about the Fifth Laboratory"

"Well, I figured that you were going to be my eyes and ears. So, this is the end of episode seven," he said.

I nodded to him, and he ruffled my hair.

"You know, Bo. I'm laying down the choices that we have." His tone was serious.

"Okay..." I was a little scared.

"We know that the Elrics are going to go to the Fifth Laboratory," he began. "We know that Ross and Brosch are going to be played."

"True." How could they possibly think for a second that the Elrics would stand still?

"One, We can go after them. Even if we were ignorant of the situation, we would have not fooled so easily. Two, we can also not go after them," laid out Nathan.

"No way, if we can save them there. We have a greater chance to save Hughes. You know like that saying in Heroes. Save the _Elrics_, save _humanity_," I chanted.

It made Nate think. "Save humanity...you're going a little bit too far."

"Maybe, maybe not, because they are the main protagonists of the series," I coyly retorted.

"Then, let's head out. Save the Elrics, save Amestris," he casually ordered. "Bo, you'll go first. I have officers to take care of. Don't forget the long hoodie and the big guns."

I grinned. It was time to gear up: blue uniform pants, white A-shirt, black combat boots, alchemy gauntlets and purple framed glasses. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and neatly tied my hair.

"Major Bailey Bennett's out, sir," I said with a salute. Mission Rescue the Elric Brothers was now in motion.


	20. The Fifth Laboratory (The Cursed Truth)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**The Fifth Laboratory (The Cursed Truth: Part 3)**

_Central City, 1914_

**Nathan.**

I remained, with my binoculars in hand, at the window until I saw Bo leave the hotel. I felt like Mushu sending off my all-grown up baby in battle. Of course, Mulan was on her way to save China, while my sister was on her way to help out the Elrics.

My plan had begun.

Sun Tzu wrote in his Art of War that "if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle". Influenced by this idea, I took two days to design the mission. This time, I was not going to fail.

One, it was not on the basis of "protecting the continuum" that I let Edward reveal the main ingredient to make a Stone to the officers. The real reason why I stuck with the main plot line was only for the sake of knowing in advance what the Elrics would be up to. It was in my best interest to know their moves in order to have greater chances to be effective.

Two, it was not because I could not sleep that I spent two days and one night outside. Using binoculars, I had watched every movement within the Fifth Laboratory's perimeter, and I noticed the insane amount of soldiers guarding the entrances. I, also, managed to make a rough sketch of the outside. I could not guess where the rooms were accurately, but I had a general sense of the volume of the building. Thanks to the show, I had a vague idea of Edward's route to the Philosopher's Stone transmutation circle's room.

Three, it was not for no reason that I sent Bo before I warned Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosch. On the field, Bo was the best asset. Basque Grand perfected all her abilities to make her the perfect subordinate; therefore, she was physically stronger, faster, agiler and more enduring. Even as an incomplete flawed product, Bo was among the best out there. The guards would already be taken care of when Ross, Brosch and I would arrive. Bo would even probably be helping out one of the brothers.

I knew myself, my pawns and my enemy.

I also counted the time that took to get there. I hoped I did not send Bo too late. It was not my fault if she did, because the anime did not explicitly tell the time the troublesome kids decided to sneak away. If it took twelve minutes for me in a fast pace, she could make it in between five or eight. I crossed my fingers that she was not too late.

I turned my head to the clock besides me. It was my time to move. I dressed up in my blue uniform, my boots and a black T-Shirt, and exited my room in direction of the boys' room, which alarmed Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosch.

"What's going on, sir?" Brosch asked.

"I need to speak to the Elrics, it's urgent."

"They should be sleeping, it's pretty calm in there," Ross attempted to reassure me.

I smirked. "Calm you say? If it is, I should be worried." I was not surprised that they were confused by my words.

With a key, I opened the door. The two could not believe it, when they discovered that the Elrics were out.

"How did you know, sir?" Brosch was pretty much mind-blown.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay with the boys for too long, and you'll start thinking like them. Now, we have to hurry and go."

"Go where, sir?" Sometimes, I wondered if Brosch was actually really dumb. I did see a bit of gullibility and obnoxiousness in him, but maybe he was just plain dumb.

"To the Fifth Laboratory, of course." Ross was faster than me.

It was not so hard to guess.

"I had my intuitions, so I sent Bo there just in case. Now, I know she's not there for nothing."

"You're amazing, sir" One of the two said…most likely Brosch.

"That's why I was made Lieutenant Colonel." I was not bragging about it, but merely stating a fact. If you did not have the brain, chances were that you were not going to rank high in the military.

* * *

**Bo.**

"So this is the Fifth Laboratory," I said at loud, when I arrived. The scenery was worthy of a horror movie. The place was secluded and looked abandoned. I would have totally proposed it for a zombie flick.

According to Nate's detailed description of the area, there were quite a lot of doors, and all of them were guarded. I was not going to kill anyone, but I was going to enter and to exit from the main door. We could say that I was being a little arrogant there, but who cared?

I speed walked around the perimeter, encountering a few undesired personnel, and arrived at the main entrance. I was surprised that there was no one. It was bit suspicious until I remembered that at some point in the episode, one of the guards left his post to check up on some noise. He was killed by Barry, who was explaining to Al that his memories might have been all fabricated.

"Dammit," I cursed, as I rushed in. Nate should have sent me earlier.

I started running as fast as I could, while trying to get some guidance from sound of metal clashing together. It was those two, and I was certain about it. I arrived at the semi-right time. It was already too late to save Al from the verbal abuse and psychological violence, but it was the right time to save him from the blades of Barry.

"You've got a blood seal too, don't you," I heard Barry say. They were just at the corner. "Go ahead, break it yourself. If you die, you were a real boy just like you said all along."

"No, there's no way I can ever do that," Alphonse retorted. 'Excellent, keep fighting, Al,' I thought.

As I turned the corner to join the battlefield, I pulled my sleeves up.

"Oh no…then I'll have to do it for you," Number 66 said.

"Not until, you pass through me," I said loudly.

I shocked both suits of armors. I punched the ground with my right fist, and chains came from the ground. The chains immobilized Number 66.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I ran to him.

"Bo…what are you doing here?" he asked back.

I glared at him, and kicked him. He fell on his butt.

"I came after you two, you moron," I replied.

The minute I replied, I heard the chain ticking, and one of them broke.

"You shouldn't leave your enemy from your eyes, darling," Barry said in his somewhat sing-song voice.

Like if I was going to be caught off guard by a man or thing that talked so much. I blocked his attack with my left gauntlet with ease. Then, I jabbed him with my right. I sent him flying not _literally_. Al was taken aback.

"How did you stop him without getting injured?"

Showing him closely my gauntlets, I grinned.

"They are made of steel. Similar to the late Brigadier General's and Major Armstrong's gauntlets, they shield my upper arms and hands and prevent injuries when I deliver powerful blows," I explained.

Barry stood up, impressed.

"Your friend got skills," he said to Al.

I glared at him. In fighting stance, just like Major Armstrong taught me, I was waiting for him to strike.

"Al, I won't be able to fight him alone," I said to Alphonse, who was still on the ground. "Will you do me the honor to be your partner?"

Alphonse 'smiled' and stood up.

Number 66 was going down.

* * *

**Nathan.**

Lieutenant Ross sure knew how to drive when she was angry. Not many women drove like this in general. She sped all the way to the lab. The main gate was not protected. It meant that either Bo had taken care of the guard or Barry did. Hopefully it was Bo, or else, my calculations were not good, and we arrived in the last moments.

We came out of the car, and we could hear some fighting in the east side. From the looks of it, my sister had fallen on the Chopper and was held outside. That was not good, not good at all. It meant that Ed was in there fighting the strongest suit of armor.

"Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosch, go assist whoever is fighting outside. I'm heading inside the building, understood?" I ordered.

"Loud and clear, sir," they answered in unison.

We took our separate ways.

I only knew the building from the inside, so I was clueless about the guards within. I also had a twinge of fear that I fell on those two, before they arrived in the room where Ed was. I hoped that they were not with Ed at the present moment. I hoped that we would finish Number 48, bring his head with us and leave this place safe and sound. My hope was thin, though. There was a thing with destiny in Amestris and there was the fact that I knew too much for my own good. Ignorance could be bliss sometimes. Was it bad that I desired to live the moment rather than to anticipate it and to try to change it?

As I walked along a dim lit hallway, I put on my fingerless gloves. They were different from the ones I had in Liore. Those were the ones I never wished to use. My right one was, according to Bo, black with a _red_ array, and my left one was, also according to Bo, _red_ with a black array. Unlike the rest of the array parts on my upper body, my teacher preferred not to tattoo them on the back of my hands. Those gloves were like "amplifiers" of my inhumane alchemy. It was better if my alchemy was constantly at its full potential Frey thought.

* * *

**Ed.**

"My, that was a close call," a woman said. "Number 48, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you."

"Well, well, wouldn't you look at that? What is the Fullmetal Pipsqueak doing here," a _guy_ said.

They continued to talk, but it became incomprehensible at times. I was losing a tremendous amount of blood.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot! You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices. Do you understand me?! You could've messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then?! Huh?!" the _guy_ told one of the Slicer brothers.

"Tell me who you people are...What plan are you talking about...What do you mean when you say 'important sacrifice'?" I asked the _guy_.

The guy came closer to me, his face too close for my taste. "Oh, my...The pipsqueak's raring to go- I think I made it angry!"

"Don't call me pipsqueak again!" I was starting to get angry.

"Then what would you prefer? Eh, pipsqueak?" It tested me.

I attempted to kick him, and he dodged it. _He_ started to really annoy me, so I was going to use alchemy instead, when my arm gave up on me. That was not good, not good at all.

"Technical difficulties," the woman ridiculed.

"Lucky me!" that _guy_ exclaimed.

It was not good, but then, I was swung away. It was the same feeling as in East City except the force was stronger.

* * *

**Nathan.**

I cursed destiny that I arrived so late, but, at least, I still arrived on time to fight them, before they injured Ed. I had to prevent them from blowing the building. Was it bad if I wished that Bo was with me on this one? A two-versus-one fight plus a critically injured to protect was not really the kind of battle I wanted to fight.

I heard the spiky head's shout, and smirked.

"Not so lucky," I replied, as pushed Ed away through my alchemy.

The spiky head guy slugged the column instead. "Dammit, what the hell happen!?"

Before he could go over to Goldie, I pointed a finger on him and stopped him in his tracks. Then, I pulled Ed towards me.

"My, so another sacrifice came to the party," the woman said.

Sacrifice? Now, what was she talking about?

The spiky head did not seem too happy about it. "Another one? Just how many know about this place?"

"I don't know, but I guess we have to take care of them first," the woman replied.

All of a sudden, her fingers elongated. They were too many to dodge, plus I had to protect the midget. She managed to impale in various places. That made me grin. I could see blood dripping from the few places she touched: my right thigh, my left arm, my right hand and my left cheek (it was more grazed). I managed to protect the shorty. It was like that Naruto moment, when that Emo kid protected Naruto from that girly boy with needles.

"You're grinning? How amusing," she said. "You are truly our state's little monster."

I returned to my serious state. Her mockery angered me a little. I did my best not to let it get through me.

I examined the two and realized that the woman was the one partly going to be responsible of Hughes' death – scene in the archive room. I had to stop her, but also the other guy. Ignoring the pain, I extended my left arm towards the women, and then clench my fist. A second later, it was raining blood all over the place. I made her explode. Her fingers 'dissolved' out of my wounds, which was pretty painful yet intriguing. What kind of weird alchemy was that?

"Dammit, you damn monster." I had forgotten the spiky head, he ran towards me.

The only thing, I could think of was blocking the way with a wall, so I did. I tapped my hand together, and then, touched the ground. I had promised myself not to use this abnormal trick in front of people, but I had no choice.

Then, I put Ed on my back, and started to run. The spiky head was surely going to run after me for killing his friend.

The plan did not go so well after all; nonetheless, that woman was out of the game.

* * *

**3****rd**

Lust slowly regained her shape as she healed.

"That was quite painful," she said. "It's a shame; they got away, before I could warn them. They'll learn soon enough that they shouldn't meddle with affairs that do not concern them."

"He's no longer a potential candidate. He's a perfect one." Envy notified.

"It is quite interesting that he hid this detail from us. We have to warn Father and Wrath about it," she said.

Lust looked around the room.

"We cannot leave any trace of this place; blow the laboratory up, Envy."


	21. Unanswered Questions (The Cursed Truth)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Unanswered Questions (The Cursed Truth: Part 4)**

_Central City, 1914_

**Bo.**

We were overpowering Barry the Chopper, when I recognized the sound of explosives detonating from the laboratory. Number 66 was the least of our worries, and he escaped.

"No, brother!" cried loudly Alphonse, his eyes turned to the lab.

I pushed him away, before some debris fell over him. I stared at the building overwhelmed with anxiety. Where was Ed? Where was my brother? What in the world happened? Did Nathan not say that his plan would not fail?"

I was about to do something when, from the smoke, came out two walking figures. Was it that guy with Ed like in the episode? No, it was not. It was my brother. He was injured. Ed was also injured. At least they were alive. I ran to them and awkwardly hugged both at the same time.

"How's Ed, Bo?" Nate asked.

I checked. "Unconscious, but he's breathing."

He was pleased. I did not ask why, but it was suspicious.

"Lieutenant Ross, go to the hospital with Elric," he ordered.

"But, sir, what about you?" she asked.

"I have a few things to look at, before that. He needs immediate treatment, so go now," he said in harsher tone.

She respected his wishes. Edward was in a critical state. His wound to the side was horrible. I scanned my brother. He had multiple stab wounds in various not so dangerous places.

"You better get check," I said.

"I will." He gazed at Al. "You may go with Ed, if you wish. I have to gather as much as evidence possible."

"We did not come here in vain, so I'll help," Al replied.

I guess that, even if part of his plan flopped, it was not a complete loss. He could still get a few things. It made me happy that we had a bit of luck on our side.

"Bo, no time for day dreaming, can you find a way to clear things up a little." Nate sighed. "We need to get in that building, before it completely collapses. I give us ten to fifteen minutes max."

I nodded and, using alchemy and good punch, I reduced a pile of debris to crumbles. We tossed the crumbles to the side. There was a door right behind it, but also a dead soldier. To be crushed…what a painful way to die.

We entered, and ran across the usable hallways. According to Nate, the room was in the heart of the building and on the first floor. Fifteen minutes to get in, to get Intel and to get out, that was a mission level insanity. The Laboratory was huge. Just like things were not enough, the room's entrance in front of us had to be sealed off.

"I was fighting those two people and I had Ed to protect, how I was supposed to deal with all of this?" he argued.

I rolled my eyes. Now, I had to break a wall in a complex that was slowly collapsing. It was just hilarious. I punched the ground and a cannon rose from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Bailey?"

"Well, brother, I'm not as strong as Major Armstrong or Brigadier General Basque Grand, so I doubt my fist will be able to break this alchemic wall of yours. We don't have any dynamite either, so I have to result on the technique that was passed down to me by Grand to destroy this wall," I enlightened. "I wonder what will be the repercussions."

"I don't want to die here," charming Al said.

"No one will," Nate reassured. "Go for it Bo."

I fired, and the wall fell at my mercy. We entered the room, and I inspected the damages.

"This place was the epicenter. The responsible crooks erased all clues," I concluded. "They used good old dynamite with no gasoline, which explain why there is no fire."

"If they really want to hide something from us, they would have burnt down the place as well. Unless they thought that we would not come back," Nate said, while he dusted off an area with his hand. "It's a transmutation circle alright."

"It's amazing how much you guys can tell just by looking the scene." Alphonse thought loudly, impressed.

I chuckled, and Nate possibly smirked.

"The North's specialty is defense. The East's is attack. The South's is quickness. As for the West, where we are from, the specialty is investigation and stealth," Nathan explained. "We deal with terrorists every day there, so we have to do our best to locate a cell and disband it or neutralize it before they cause a lot of casualties."

While inspecting the area, something struck me. I double chucked more profoundly, and felt uneasy.

"Nate, you said you fought two people, correct?" I questioned.

"I…_injured_ one…" he replied.

"That _injured_ person was not _killed_ by any chance?" I persisted.

He gnashed his teeth angrily. "It was in self-defense okay."

"That's unsettling…" The boys stared at me. "The body's not here. The explosions would have only scattered the parts around."

"The walking palm-tree must have brought that woman with her. Shit, I was hoping the coroner could perform an autopsy her," Nathan kicked a rock. "Oh well, we learned enough. Let's head out."

* * *

**Nathan.**

For the past week, the midget went from being in coma to being able to sit with a little assistant. To make sure he did not try sneak on us, I volunteered to remain by his side along with the officers. It was not that I did not trust them, but I needed to be there when they were going to knock some sense into this pitiful fool. Besides, I was a bit more reliable than them since I did not need much sleep.

Let's just say that Ed was the grumpiest little exasperating useless shit when he was bedridden. He constantly whined. He would throw fits over anything from a little breeze to air to the hotness of the food. It was porridge; obviously it was going to be hot. If Lieutenant Ross or a nurse was not there to feed it to him, I would throw the bowl in his shitty face. What saved me from beating him up was that he would be asleep most of the time.

I also had a few bandages there and there. Unlike him, I had to endure the pain as they disinfected my wounds. That little shithead, I wanted to murder him.

As he sat down, the little shit was back to his normal self again. In my corner, my arms crossed, I controlled myself not to unleash my anger on him.

"What happened to the Fifth Laboratory?" he asked. This was more important than knowing his condition.

"Somebody blew up the building and there's nothing there but rubble," Ross answered.

"DAMMIT! YOU MEAN THEY WIPED OUT EVERYTHING!" he ranted, before wincing in pain.

I inaudibly cursed him, because he was the cause behind it.

"This isn't fair…" he muttered. "Do you know how close I was from learning the truth? This is no time for to be lying in the hospital."

I cringed at his word, breathing loudly.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, sir, we do apologize for this."

Lieutenant Ross bitch slapped him. My heart was a little content. I walked to him, and held him by the collar of his patient gown.

"You imbecile, do you realize the consequences of your actions?" I murderously stared at him. "Because of your unbearable stupidity, we weren't able to recover much information."

"You only escaped with your life thanks to the Lieutenant Colonel," Ross added. "You could have died right there."

He turned his eyes towards me and noticed my bandaged hand that held his collar.

"You don't have to do everything on your own, you know?" Ross pursued. "You can lean on other people. Like us…not all adults are the enemy…"

"You preach trust like some big time religion, so you should be the first to trust others," I reproached. "A guy once said that he have always thought the actions of men the best interpreters of their thoughts. I think it is true."

I let go on him, and returned to my initial place in the corner.

"What's my punishment for slapping you in the face, sir?" asked Ross.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Second Lieutenant, even if he tries punish you, I'll overrule it, because he needed a beating."

"I saw it coming anyways," Ed said. "I didn't become a State Alchemist for people to kiss up on me. You can speak to me causally."

"Really?" They were both totally relieved.

"How about you, sir?" I think Brosch asked.

I flipped my hair. "Don't even think about it for a second, officers. I maybe didn't become Lieutenant Colonel so people would kiss up to me, but we are soldiers, so it is formality."

They were frightened by me. I would be lying if I said I did not like it.

"Officers, I have to talk to Goldie for a moment in private," I told them.

Alone, I took a chair and sat down by Edward's side.

"What is it?" he enquired.

"Al, Bo and I went back to the site, and we saw the transmutation circle," I answered. "Even if it was partially destroyed, Bo could tell that there were traces of blood. She estimated that a stone or many stones were created _recently_."

"Father Cornello's stone was a fake," Ed stated.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that other people don't have the real deal in their possession."

He understood where I was getting at. I had a feeling that he would not use the stone if he found one, but he would ask the holder a few questions.

That was all I had to tell Edward. There was more like Number 66, but it did not concern him.

I stood up.

"Wait, Nathan, before you leave." He intriguingly met my eyes.

"What?"

He was still looking at me. "In the laboratory, you performed so kind of alchemy."

"You were still hanging in there?" That was not good.

"It's still foggy, but I remember being dragged away like in East City," he narrated.

I sat back down. "What else did you see?"

I guess my actions destabilized him a bit.

"…nothing else…I just remember being swigged left right…so, you used your top-secret alchemy," he easily deducted.

"Edward, you are to talk to no one about it. It's in your best interest to forget about it."

I exited the room. It was too dangerous.

* * *

**Ed.**

The moron went on the defensive, when I questioned him. My growing curiosity and suspicion needed to be quenched. I was not known to be a prodigy for no reasons. Something was telling me that I missed an important key to the puzzle when I blacked out. Damn, why did I have to black out at _that_ moment?

"Alchemy related to Bio-Alchemy. It can control a person. Nathan said he bloodied his hands, which means that he may had to kill people. Did he kill Bo's 'second' father? There are many ways to murder someone. But, alchemy is not some kind of magic. He must have some array. Also, how did he even manage to swing me around? What's the cost?" I mumbled. "Nerve related? Blood related? Fiber related? The whole body related?"

It was better if I did not think about for too much for now. The fact was that he saved me. I had many leads to squeeze a detail or two from Bo anyways.

I needed to contact Winry, because my arm needed some fixing. Just thinking about calling Winry made me shiver. She was going to be so angry. I could already hear her voice in my head.

Because I could not walk on my own, Sergeant Brosch pushed me on a wheelchair to the public phone. I really did not feel like calling. I did feel like being lectured.

She was the one who answered. "Hey Winry…"

"Hey Ed. Since when did you even bothered to contact us," she replied.

"Can you make an exception and come to Central?" I asked.

I totally astonished when I did not hear some yelling from across the line. She agreed very casually. The phone call ended…on a happy note. I hung up very confused.

"Aw, was that your girlfriend?" Sergeant Brosch asked.

"MY GIRlFRIEND!?" I should have not yelled. My wound opened up.

He laughed helping me on my chair and explaining to me how I should not be ashamed about it. The thing was that I did not see Winry that way.

"YOU DAMN LITTLE BASTARD!" I heard suddenly in the hallway. Next thing I knew I was punched in the face. It hurt ten times more than Lieutenant Ross's slap.

Only one girl would do this.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled at Bo, re-opening my wound in the process.

"You deserve it for totally sucker punching us by crawling out to be Fifth Laboratory," she replied.

"You're crazy," I cussed, massaging my cheek.

Bo snickered as she embraced me. "I was worried. Glad you're fine."

"I can't believe it. That's how you how you show your worry?"

Her only reply was a gentle smile. She walked away. Girls were specimens that were too hard to decipher.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Brosch asked out of the blue.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT!"


	22. Worries (The Cursed Truth)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Worries (The Cursed Truth: part 5)**

_Central City, 1914_

**Bo.**

"Can you see her? Can you see her?" I asked Major Armstrong.

With my 5'4", I should not be jumping around to try to see what was going on. The crowd before me was just too tall. My consolation was thinking about Ed. He was just plain abnormally short.

"Oh there she is. Winry Rockbell," said the Major.

I beamed of joy.

Excusing myself numerous times, I managed to fight my way through. At last, I could see my friend who was looking around. I tackled her in a gleeful hug, and she returned it. We were in our own world. I was ecstatic to reunite with her. She was too. Then, she asked the not so fundamental question that I expected.

"Where's Ed?"

The Major, who was by our side, and I looked at each other. How should we tackle the news? Why did Ed keep it from her?

"Well, he got into some serious trouble this time," I answered, laughing forcibly.

"What kind of trouble?" Her stare was intimidating.

"The kind of trouble that would send him straight to the hospital…" I scratched my head, still laughing.

Her face decomposed. For a moment, I thought she was going to faint. She regained herself, and we headed to the car. I felt sorry to drop the bomb like this. I should have let Ed do it. Then again, she was going to learn the truth soon or later.

"What about you, Bo? Did you get into trouble lately?" Her face was close to mine. Her stare was scaring me.

"…no, not really…ah ha…" I was not the troublemaker; they were.

"How about Al and your brother, are they alright?"

"Brother's fine, a few _scratches_ there and there while he was with Ed. Al is in one piece." I turned my head to the window. "There's not much to worry about…don't worry."

I should have not said that. The moment we stepped in the hospital room, she looked at Nate and Ed. She freaked out. In her state of shock, she even dropped her tool box.

"There's nothing to worry about!?" She glanced at me, and glanced back at them. "What happened?"

Some truths were best not told. We preferred keeping our mouths shut. The less she knew the better.

"Well it didn't take you long," Ed took the lead. "I guess you're gonna charge me an express fee."

"I didn't do a good enough job on your automail…" she said, sad. "Now you here injured."

We all stared at Ed. He better cheer her up with his reply.

"It's not your fault…I broke it…because I was reckless," he tried. It was quite smooth and true.

Suddenly, Winry brighten, but it was pretty weird. I had a déjà vu illumination and bit my lip to control myself from laughing. She was quite the slick type. Beware my dear brother, because you got your eyes on one hell of a woman. Nathan had a smirk on his face. I guess he remembered as well.

"You didn't drink your milk." Winry noticed a bottle of milk on the table next to Ed.

"Why should I? I hate it." Edward replied looking away.

Everyone started to fight with him. I did not even bother to get into the mess. We could say whatever, but Ed would not drink his milk under verbal pressure.

"Why are you guys even bothering to fight with him?" It was like if Nate read my mind. "I think he just loves being fun-sized?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FREAK!?"

"I said that YOU _LOVE_ YOUR SHORTNESS."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOOL!"

He flipped his hair like if he was so fabulous. "Please Goldie, that's the only explanation. The thing is…not many women love their man short. Add this with your personality…you're heading straight to a loveless single life."

"Oh really, what about you...it's not like you get them by the dozen," Ed retorted.

Nathan smirked again, and took pieces of paper from his pocket.

"Your night-shift doctor, your day-shift nurse, the patient in the room across yours, some patient's sister," Nathan enumerated. "Worry not; I just accepted their phone numbers, because it's mannerly."

"He gets more girls than me…" Brosch was bewildered.

"You're so proud about it, _pretty_ boy." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so jealous, _shorty_ boy, just drink your milk," Nathan sneered.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!"

Just when you think that their quarrel was over, it took a new turn. It was getting old, sad and boring. I wondered if Ed was on painkillers, because his wound seemed to have opened up due to his constant yelling and yet he was still arguing.

Winry whispered to me. "They are still always like that…"

"Every single day…I would be concerned if they didn't have at least one little petty squabble," I whispered back.

The door unexpectedly closed itself. Was it even left open to begin with? I thought I closed it behind me, when I came in.

"Was that Al?" Ed anxiously asked.

Maybe it actually was. Coming to think of it, he was not even in the room. It concerned me.

"Let me go check." I cracked her fingers and death stared Edward. "Meanwhile you better drink your milk, got it?" Nagging was useless; threatening was the best.

His mouth was opened. He could not even find the words to talk back.

"And then they call her a sweet girl?" Nate chuckled.

Hearing him, I snapped my fingers and retorted. "Nate, there are many kinds of sweet in this world."

* * *

**Ed.**

I was grateful that Bo went to check up on Al. He had been acting weird lately, and, to be honest, it was upsetting me. I was his big brother, so if he had anything on his mind, he could have just come up to me. I was about to say it to Winry, while she was repairing my arm, but I decided not to. She was not being herself either. She did not even lecture me when she learned that I broke my arm. She felt bad that her work led me to the hospital.

I heard some purring in my room and I thought that Al had come in my room with a cat in his armor. Then, Winry giggled.

"What's the matter?" I suspiciously stared at her.

"Nathan as fallen asleep," she answered.

"That's funny?" I was more suspicious.

"He doesn't snore, he purrs, and it's cute," she giggled again.

I sighed, because my hope of Al being around was just Nathan sleeping. Then, I became wary.

"How do you know that? Your eyes are on my automail, and everyone is outside," I inquired.

"Nathan is still there," she answered, omitting to reveal the more important details.

"How do you know that he 'purrs'?" I pressured.

It seemed that there were a few things going on that I was not aware of. It was not that I was jealous or anything, but as Winry's brotherly close friend I had the right to know about her meddling with boys. She could not just be with anyone without my consent.

"Well, Ed, it's rare that you voice your concerns so openly," she teased.

"Fine then, I'm never worrying again," I retorted.

She laughed. "It's nothing. I saw him sleeping twice, when you came home."

I would have continued my interrogation if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes did not barged in my rooms like it was his place.

"Ed, my boy, is it true that you brought a pretty blonde to service you?"

I fell on the ground. Nathan jumped off his seat. Winry was just speechless.

"She's my automail mechanic that's it," I explained.

"Oh I see you've seduced your mechanic," he 'misunderstood'.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID." I yelled. What in the world?

"Goldie has no skills what so ever," Nathan added. When was he even awake?

"SHUT UP NATHAN! AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME PLAYBOY!" I retorted.

"Playboy…" he repeated as he stood up. "If having gentlemanly manners is being a playboy, I'll gladly accept the nickname. It's better to be a playboy than to be a yelling unmannered stubborn selfish insensible stunted shrimp," Nathan added, casually walking away.

"YOU COME BACK HERE LET ME MAKE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR WORDS!"

"Not interested. I was catching on my sleep, but it seems that your room isn't the right place," he said, glancing at the Lieutenant Colonel.

Who did he think he is? I was not going to forget.

"Hughes, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Don't you have some work to do?"

"Nope, it's all under control, thanks to Sheska," he answered. I felt sorry for Sheska, because he could be some real jerk. "Oh yeah, I guess you'll be happy to know that you and Al shouldn't be kept under guard any longer."

"Under guard…" Winry repeated. "Hold on just a second, in how much trouble did you get yourself into?"

I was about to answer, when Bo joined to conversation as she entered the room. "Not much really, I told you not to worry, Winry. It's not like he's the cause of an explosion and almost got killed twice."

Winry was astonished.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SNITCH US OUT!" I glared at Bo.

"What? What happened?" Winry started to panic.

"I told you not to worry. We promise to look after him, so everything is all under control," Bo replied.

"Oh…I see…" Winry shot me a cold stare. "Anything you have to add?"

I remained silent. She did not push it any further.

"I need to find a place to stay." Relieved, I embraced her change of topic.

"Why don't you come to my place, young lady?" proposed the Lieutenant Colonel, which surprised the girls.

Dragging Winry away, he did not give her. He explained how his daughter Elicia and his wife Gracia would love to have her home. That settled it.

Bo pouted. "But I wanted to have Winry sleep over. We could have had a mini-pajamas party."

"It is better if you two don't get much bonding; it would be disastrous if you influence each other," I commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ED?" She punched me. "Stupid bastard!"

"What's wrong with you? Why did you have to punch me?" She did not have any reasons to hit me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Maybe I should have used a wrench. That's how you like it." Bo said. "I guess I was not influenced enough."

"NO WAY, YOU ARE CLEARLY INSANE!" I yelled.

She cracked her fingers. "Say one more word, Ed, I dare you."

I dared not. That girl was too crazy to fight with. Was she in that time of the month already?

"How's Al?" I changed topic.

"He's not talking much, but he's been thinking a lot," she answered, calmer. "I think it has to do to what I've heard when I went to help him out in the lab."

"What did you hear?" I asked, worried.

"If I remember correctly…" she paused to think. "The armor we were facing said something like if Al died after breaking his seal that meant that he was a boy all along. I guess that he was trying to tell Al that he was some creation."

I became angry. "That's it?"

"That's all I've heard," Bo confirmed.

"I got to talk to him," I said.

"If you do, please remain calm and don't be stupid. I think that it's really toying in his mind."


	23. Suspicions (The Cursed Truth)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Suspicions (The Cursed Truth: Part 6)**

_Central City, 1914_

**Bo.**

Sometimes I wondered if Ed was really a genius. I mean anyone normal human being could understand what 'remain calm and do not be stupid' meant. The moment I entered his room, the next day, around noon, I was welcomed by an argument. It was not just any kind of argument either. It was an angry confrontation between the closest siblings that ever walked on earth – seriously, us, Bennett, could not compare.

I did not even have the time to grasp the situation.

Accidently bumping into me, Ed just stormed away. Then, Winry just launched herself on Alphonse. It was pretty much chaos.

Right after a furious speech, Winry, in tears, ordered Al to apologize to his brother. Alphonse was not told twice, and he left followed by Winry and the spectators. I remained there speechless. Nathan stayed in the room. He walked to me, and patted my shoulder.

"Congratulations, my dear sister, unlike in you-know-what, Ed straightforwardly interrogated Al," he whispered to my ear.

He basically meant that I was the cause of the situation.

"Does that mean that they are going to be angry at me for not minding my business?" I actually feared the worst.

Nathan, this bastard, smirked and shrugged. Was he finding it amusing?

"Why do I have to have you as a brother? So…annoying," I cussed.

"Come on now, you wouldn't want to be berated by Winry, because you're fighting with your older brother," he joked.

I silently stared at him. I was just a little anguished over my mistake and the consequences. It did not feel good to know I was the cause.

Suddenly, Nathan did something unexpected. He ruffled my hair. It caught me by surprised, because that was not something he would do. He used to back in the days when we were still "happy" and surrounded by mom and Zoey. Nate would ruffle my hair with a huge grin and he would say…

"Come on, Bo, why that face? Smile," he said, like if he read my mind.

I was bewildered. Why the sudden change?

"Where's my brother? I think I need myself an exorcist," I thought loudly, which made him chuckle.

"Ease, sis. I felt that it was appropriate with the mood. I've just heard Winry scold to Al that Ed was all he got. You are all I got," he replied.

I wiggle my eyebrows. "So…Winry is influencing you?"

Flicking my forehead, Nate returned to normal. It was my turn to proudly smirk. I felt really good about that witty comeback.

"Good one, Bo," he acknowledged. "Joke aside; it made me think of that old story back when we were kids. What was it called again...? Oh yeah, it's Lilo and Stitch."

"You're quite the sappy folk today, Lieutenant Colonel." I arched my eyebrow.

"Cut me some slack, will ya?" He glared at me.

It was too easy to come up with those lame comebacks. I rarely had the chance to use them against him, so I was grasping on the opportunity. Anyone would have done the same.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody is left behind or forgotten," I recited. "But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves…" I stared at him. "I don't see how this is so relevant."

"I do. I mean dad, mom, Zoey…you know…nevermind." Nate sighed.

Nathan struggling with his words was rare.

"I get it. You make a really good gender-bent Nani. I'm so Lilo-esque," I said. He rolled his eyes. "You know what else, brother."

"What?" Nate crossed his arms and looked into my eyes.

"We met a lot of nice people. I think it that situation Stitch would say 'This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good'," I explained. "Maybe not a family yet, but we met really nice people we might be able to rely on."

He blinked a couple of times, and then laughed. Nathan laughed in a sincere carefree way. It startled me, because it seemed so out of character, but, at the same time, it felt like his suppressed character was leaking out.

"You can always rely on me, Bennett siblings." Major Armstrong, who appeared out of the blue, killed the vibe.

His arms in the air, he had already stripped. We both stared at him.

"Not good," I heard Nathan say.

This time, however, we did not have time to dodge the attack. He bear hugged us until the Elrics and the spectators had comeback. That was one of the moments of my life that I hoped to forget. I doubt it, because that moment left me traumatized.

* * *

**Nathan.**

"Is it that bad?" Winry asked as we entered the room along with everyone.

I blankly gazed at her, and slowly nodded. "If you are that curious, what about you ask to a man like him to 'bare' hug you. I'm sure you'll understand right after."

She shook her head with a graceful smile illuminating her face. It was too hard not to smile back.

We continued to chat a little until I noticed a little shorty glaring at me. It was the kind of stares that meant 'I'm watching you'. I was familiar to it, because I was a brother and I would flash this stare at guys who were a bit too close to my sister. I guess that Ed was being protective of Winry, but she was not his sister and he was not her boyfriend.

"Miss Winry, we're going to talk for a few seconds, mind waiting for us outside?" Hughes asked.

"You might as well do me a favor," Ed requested.

"What favor?" She looked a bit puzzled.

"Two tickets for Dublith," he said.

Winry nodded, and left.

I analyzed the situation and realized something. A major plot change had been set in motion. First, Ed and Al just came back from a fight. Two, this sequence was like a day later. Three, Ed was suposed to reveal his destination after Winry came back. Episode 9 and 10 just merged itself together. The whole scenario changed. Was it for the better or the worst that things were accelerated?

"You're going to Dublith, Ed?" I enquired.

"Yeah, I need to talk to my teacher," he answered.

At least, this part did not change. I needed to remedy this situation very quickly. The first thing I did was to listen closely to every exchange between the Major, the Lieutenant Colonel and Ed. Bo and Al, also, partook in the conversation by giving the three more details of the lab after its destruction.

Hughes turned to me. "Is it true that you took care of that woman?" He pointed at the drawn picture.

"I did, but we cannot assume her dead. Her body was not found," I answered. "There were no important parts of her body anywhere. I wouldn't say that it is impossible that her acolyte manage to pull her body, but there was such a short time between her…'death' and the explosion. The spikey head looked like me body-wise, so, even if he was fit, he wouldn't have been able to pull something like that out so fast."

I became silent, absorbed by the theory that she was possibly alive. It would have been impossible. Bloody hell, I made her blood burst out of her fucking body. If she was alive, it would mean that, in the advent that Hughes went to the archive room alone at some point, she would attack him. Everything was going down in the wrong path.

I only came back to myself, when the door opened and the Fuhrer entered the room. I was in a state of shock like everyone in here. WE WERE NOT EXPECTING THIS. Fuhrer King Bradley was one hell of a frightening figure even if he looked like some nice gramps when he smiled.

"Fuhrer King Bradley, sir," babbled Major Armstrong.

We formally saluted him, which made him grin. Even if he told us to be at ease, we were just too frightened by his presence. The head of the army coming to pay a visit was not something that you would get used to so easily. He, even, brought a melon. If I was Ed, I would not even touch that melon. Who knew what was in it?

Then, he started to "scold" us one at a time.

"I heard that you've been checking on the senior staff. Is it true, Major Armstrong?" he started.

I had a lot of respect for the Major, because he was still able to speak to the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer reminded him that everything that was going on the army had to pass by him at some point.

Then, King Bradley turned himself to me. In the outside, I looked like the collected bastard I always was, but, in the inside, I was fucking terrified.

"I didn't expect you here, Lieutenant Colonel Bennett, as well as your little sister. Taking an extended vacation, I presume?"

"…y-yes, sir…" These were the only two words I was able to say without much stuttering.

"Good, good, I hope you're enjoying your stay in Central."

Obviously I was. I had to keep an eye on the stupid reckless Goldie who almost got me killed.

King Bradley ended with Ed. "Now you, little Fullmetal Alchemist…tell me what you know about the Philosopher's Stone," he demanded in a threatening tone. "I hope, for your sake, that you do not know too much."

It would be a lie if I said that I did not thank God in some kind of prayer. I was happy not to be in Ed's place.

Boy, I may be a jerk sometimes, but I was nothing next to the Fuhrer. We were all there pissing in our pants, and he just suddenly burst of laughter. That bitch, I almost had a heart attack.

Even if he said that he was kidding, I did not buy his little bullshit. Something in me was telling me that it was not totally a joke.

Anyways, I did not care much. My heart literally almost went on. That was not some kind of shit that you pulled on others, Fuhrer.

The moment he told us that we should not trust anyone and keep everything to ourselves, I just knew that there was something really big going on. Man, I wished that I was back in 2010 so I could have watched more episodes, because now I was really suspicious. I should have read some spoilers.

The Fuhrer had to leave, because his security guards were close by searching for him. I was glad he left, because I had finally a chance to breath.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Bo questioned out loud. Poor baby sister was terrified too.

It was like if we had seen some kind of ghost. It was a bad prank.

* * *

**Author's Note**: One arc left, and the Bennett are going to lose their "precious" gift of deja-vu.


	24. The Beginning of the End

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

_Central City, 1914_

**Nathan.**

_The Night Before_

"Geez, brother, if I knew any better, I would have thought that dad was here," Bo said when she arrived home that night after spending some quality time with Winry.

The truth was that she was right. I looked like a mess. My dress shirt was half-buttoned and my hair was chaotic. I was surrounded by papers. I was chewing on my pen. I looked like the overworking white collar.

"So much is going on, Bailey; can't you see how things are getting worst?"

I explained everything to her that night about my worries, my suspicions and my doubts. I told her about my hypothesis and the facts. The hourglass had already been turned. The life of Maes Hughes was on the line.

"We're an unstoppable team, Nate. Nothing is going to happen. I'll keep a close watch on him, and I'll make sure that everything is going to go just fine," she replied.

In all honesty, I did not like her reaction. She was too eager.

"Bo, you've already caused trouble. I think that your action with the Ed and Al case has affected considerably time. Our actions never totally changed things, but, today, we went into an unexpected fast-forward mode."

"How many times am I going to tell you that it's normal, because we aren't supposed to be here in the first place?" She glared at me.

"It's a problem. I need to be able to plan ahead at all time. I just can't/"

"You can't what, Nate? You can't trust me. You can't trust me on the field. Do you doubt my capabilities?"

I sighed. "It has nothing to do with your capabilities. Besides, it's not just about _this_. _They_ are going to Dublith. I need my set of eyes and ears in Dublith. I need you there."

"It won't happen, Nate. I have always wanted to save Hughes at all cost. You know that. You cannot stop me from achieving this," she retorted.

"I can. Besides, I'll be here. Bo, we cannot just let the Elrics go. I am more capable in information gathering than you, and it's not all about Hughes. They are about to uncover things about the political nightmare that is brewing in this freaking country," I told her. "Being with the Elrics is more your specialty. I doubt they'll have a pleasant trip to their teacher's. We might no longer be psychics, but we know for a fact that they are a magnet for trouble."

She remained quiet. I guessed she understood.

"I'm going to the Hughes, because if I stay a second more in your presence…" Bailey did not finish and walked out the room.

I was just being logical.

* * *

**Bo.**

_The Present Day_

Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosch, Elicia and Miss Hughes came to see us off. I was still angry, no, I was still furious, because now _Lieutenant Colonel_ _Bennett_ made it an official order that I leave with the Elrics and Winry.

"This bastard is really one of kind," Ed muttered, when he saw me arrived with Winry.

Before the train departed, Nathan arrived at the platform. My mood darkened. He dared to show his face. What was worse was that he was expressionless. He probably was there to make sure that I board the train. Nathan should not have worried, because I would have dutifully obeyed my orders.

I took the opportunity to say a few final words to him. I did not even care if there were people around watching us.

"Well, _Lieutenant Colonel_, I'll be leaving soon," I mocked.

He crossed his arms, and stared at me darkly. "_Major_, I'm glad you are."

Defying his authority, I matched his stare. I knew he did not like my behavior, but I wanted to make sure that he understood how I felt.

"If you were to watch instead of trying anything in your power, Nathan Christopher Bennett, heads will roll," I threatened.

He smirked. "Don't get the wrong idea, Bailey Evangeline Bennett. I was not planning to. I think it's your time to board. We wouldn't want you to miss this train."

I clenched my fists. I wanted to punch him so bad.

"We'll meet again, Bailey."

"Obviously, Nathan…"

It was on a negative note that I left for Rush Valley and Dublith. Maybe I took things a little too far…because between him and me, he was the one who was going to be through a lot. There was no magical formula to save Hughes. Anything could happen. Maybe Major Armstrong would be the one to die or maybe the Hughes family would be the one to pay the price.

* * *

**Nathan.**

_The Present Day_

"Heads will roll."

I could hear her voice over and over again repeating those three words. As I was sitting in the hotel room plunged in darkness, I took a time to think. I could feel the pressure rising on my shoulders. The next few hours were going to determine the future.

* * *

As the Elrics, Winry and Bo leave for the South, Nathan remains in Central to prevent Hughes from the claws of death.

Next time, a **rewrite** of Episode 10 (Separate Destinations) a young man desperately tries change the fate of a good man's life **[period]**.


	25. Opening Act (The Good Guy)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Opening Act (The Good Guy: Part 1)**

_Central, 1914_

**Nathan.**

We had been at it all afternoon. Book after book, newspaper after newspaper, case after cass…the more we uncovered information; the more questions rose. It was pretty much the days in the library while the Elrics and I deciphered Doctor Marcoh's notes except that the Lieutenant Colonel was way better at researching. His teams were experts too. Rarely did we take a break. Why would we even take one when we were so immersed into our work?

From time to time, I would glance around and check what everyone was up to especially Hughes.

"Heads will roll." I could hear Bo's voice in my head now and then.

I had to give my all to change everything. There was a good guy right there that did not deserve to die. It was hard to keep an eye on him though. It would be totally suspicious if I started to follow him around like some dog. I had to listen to every cue. Even if I was there, I knew that, at some point, Hughes was going to go to the Archive room.

What to do when that moment come?

I could stop him from going, and tell him that I would go instead…

I could accompany him there…

In any case, I had to do my best not to be suspicious. It was not going to be some simple task. I was dealing with a trained soldier at the head of court-martial investigation.

"I'm going to ask the personnel to deliver our supper here," announced Focker, one of Hughes's subordinate.

"Bring today's newspaper if you don't mind," demanded Hughes.

The newspaper I noted. It was one of the cues. I had to be even more attentive. Sheska was dead by my side. Poor girl, Hughes was totally taking advantage of her talent.

"At your age, I was having fun and I was at school. I don't envy you for having to deal with all this so young," Hughes said putting down a book.

I smiled. "It's nothing much anymore. I've already been through a lot that this doesn't compare."

The conversation was cut short, because Focker came back. It did not matter since I felt this new bond forging between Hughes and me.

Hughes started to read the newspaper, when something caught his attention. One of the articles talked about Liore. It was my second and most important cue, because, right after, the Lieutenant Colonel stood up and told us that he was going to archive room. There was no way I was leaving him alone. I thank my good star for my rank, because Hughes could not order me around.

"Sir, I'm coming with you, if you don't mind." I stood up and followed him there.

Never did I saw Hughes so frantic and dedicated. He was searching for every bit of information that could be useful. I did my best to second him. At times, I felt like Sheska, because he would ask me to go left and right around there. The room may be small, but it was still some exercise.

While I was searching for a book, I heard him think out loud. "Liore, the Philosopher's Stone, the uprisings, Ishval…"

He had come to the deadly epiphany. Now, I had no choice, but to remain even closer to him. I walked back to his side with the book he asked.

"I'm clarifying my words, sir. Between all I've seen, this is worse. I just have been through a lot to be able to cope with this news," I told him.

We heard the noise of a closing door. Hughes reached for his dagger behind him while I reached for my fingerless alchemy gloves.

"My, my…you naughty boys have fingered it out," a female voice said.

I knew that voice, but it was impossible. I pivoted on myself, and met those eyes.

"…impossible…I…" I had killed her. Like a firework, her blood burst out of her body. I did not want to believe in my theory. It was…

"I'm perfectly fine, Lieutenant Colonel Bennett," she whispered, taking few steps closer. "Any last words for your friends and family, gentlemen…?"

We both took steps back. This was not good. I had to act fast. Knowing about her Black Cat-like ability, I shield Hughes the moment she extended her deadly claws. One of them pierced me in the shoulder.

"Well, this oddly familiar…" I commented. "Wasn't it in the Fifth Laboratory?"

I could tell by her expressions that she totally disliked my joke. She managed to toss me to the side. Her nails were quite strong. Bo would have loved to know what nail polish that woman was using.

"Now, little _monster_, be a good boy, and stay put," she 'ordered'.

I cringed, and tried to stand up. Hughes took the opportunity to throw his dagger right to her head. I guessed my injury was useful after all. I had distracted her, and she now was out. Hughes was alright. He came to me, and examined the wound.

"She didn't miss you, kiddo." He smiled.

"…right." I painfully laughed. "We got to get out of here…fast."

He was about to help me up, but I stopped him. "Hurry out, sir, we don't know if she's has nine lives or something. I'll manage."

Hughes nodded, and ran out the room. I took a few seconds to stand up. It was painful. Back when I saved Ed, I was on adrenaline and stress, so my body had totally ignored the pain. Now I was relieved, because I saved Hughes…

…I did not…

There was that other punk.

"Dammit," I cursed. The adrenaline rushed in me.

"Dammit…that's exactly how I feel…" I heard the woman said.

Fuck, she was still alive. Seriously, how many lives did she have? I did not give her the time to act, and ran to her. My right hand in her face, I glared at her.

"I would like it, if you remain dead…"

My glove's transmutation circle glowed for a second. Then, I let her go.

"I guess your demonic alchemy did not work this time." She smirked.

I smirked back. "Don't jump to conclusion too quickly."

She blinked out of confusion. An instant later, she was coughing on her blood.

"Sorry, I cannot assist the gruesome presentation you are featuring at the moment," I told her. "I have a good man to protect."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I set this arc in the form of a play. I'm warning you that the next few chapters are shorter than usual, because it was too difficult for my heart to write about this episode. To keep the integrity of the important major plot line cues, I had to watch Episode 10 over and over again. It was unbearable.


	26. Entr'acte (The Good Guy)

**Entr'acte (The Good Guy: Part 1.5)**

**3rd**

Hughes rushed to the telephone office and requested a private line to East Commands. The secretary is not even surprised, and starts making the necessary arrangements. She feels bad for the Colonel, because he had to endure more gushing this late at night.

As he was about to dial the phone number, he retracted and hung up. He could not talk about it there. A plan of this magnitude had to involve more than just the senior military brass. His intuition told him that the Fuhrer himself might be related to such atrocities. For instance, he was the one to issue the Order 3066. Besides, how could this woman be able to enter Central like this? The Fuhrer had seen their scarce proofs when he visited Edward Elric in the hospital.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Hughes apologized as he left the room to go outside.

He ran as fast as he could to a secluded public phone booth. There he thought he would be safe from the peering eyes and ears of the Oroboros and the Military higher ups.

"I would like to talk to Colonel Roy Mustang," he demanded, when he reached Eastern Commands.

The receptionist gave him a hard time, because of the procedures. He lost valuable time there. Hughes did not have time to reach Mustang, when a Maria Ross impersonator appeared behind him with a gun. The person looked just like the second lieutenant, but she was nothing but an imposter…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The reason this is "part 1.5" and called "entr'acte" is because this literally goes in between, but it's not a chapter as a whole. More like an informative break...


	27. Climax (The Good Guy)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Climax (The Good Guy: Part 2)** **Nathan.**

I did not even bother to go to the telephone office. I knew that he was long gone. I had to find that telephone booth. I had so little time. He was in danger. I was stupid. I was stupid enough to let him go. I cried victory too soon that I totally forgot that they were two or even more…that there was probably the whole military against us…

I was steadily losing a great deal of blood, but I did not care, because I promised to make things right. Maybe I was fucking intelligent, but I was also fucking moronic.

I ran like a madman across the hallways and the streets. People tried to intercept me so they could tend my wound, but I did not let them. A good man out there needed my help. A good man out there might be on the verge of death.

When I arrived at the right phone booth, I fell on a pool of blood. Was I too late? I rushed to the body, and I saw him. It was not corpse. It was a freaking still living body.

For the first time, I had freaking changed history for maybe the better, because Hughes was still breathing. The good man was also a fighter.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, we got to get you out of here…" I said.

He was shaking. I inspected him, and saw where the bullet hit him. The damn assassin shot right in the left side. It possibly hit the left lung, but it was certainly not the heart. I used my alchemy to close the wound by clothing the blood.

I was about to lift him up, when Hughes stopped me.

"We have…no time, kid…you got…to call…Roy…immediately…"

"Don't talk, Hughes. You're in no condition…"

"Call…him…now…"

I was not asked thrice. He instructed me everything from A to Z. I fell on a damn operator. She thought that I was joking around at first, because Hughes had just contacted the Colonel.

"What is Hughes? Why did you not answer?" Colonel Mustang sure was angry. I guessed he thought it was a prank too.

Hughes was too weak to talk that I decided to pursue the conversation.

"Sir, it is Nathan. I'm contacting on the on the behalf of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. We're at a phone booth right now, and he lost a lot of blood. We fell on something really/"

I did not have to explain, when I was shot in the thigh. I groaned of the pain that was hard to ignore.

"Nathan! Nathan!" I could hear Mustang yelling my name. "What's going on?"

I was about to answer when someone shot the phone. I turned myself and saw the culprit.

"Why did you do this, soldier? You're shooting at your comrade," I said to the culprit…a soldier.

I turned myself to Hughes who seemed to have realized something.

"…start running," he ordered.

"I can't leave you like this," I retorted. Was he crazy?

"I've lost too much blood already…even if we were to make it alive here… chances are…that I'm going to die anyways…"

"Not true…I've stopped the bleeding…" I retorted again. "Redeem yourself, soldier, and go get some help," I ordered as I turned myself to the soldier.

The officer did not bulge a muscle. Instead, he had that malicious grin on his face and had his gun pointed right at us.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I got orders," he said.

Orders…did he mean that someone higher than us as ordered him to kill us?

"This time, I won't miss. You humans won't stand a chance against me."

I was pushed away and fell on the ground. Hughes still had some energy left, and he had wasted it on me. Then, I heard a shot. The soldier had fired another shot…and Hughes took the bullet. He saved me…but…

My eyes widened. My mouth opened, but not a sound came out. I was in total state of shock.

Regaining myself, I rushed to him and took him in my arms.

"Hey Hughes…you can't die on me…you know that?"

He slowly turned his head towards me. He had some kind of regretful smile on his face.

"Kiddo…" he whispered with difficulty.

"Stop talking, will you? Dammit…" I said. I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

Hughes chuckled. "I'm…stubborn…like that," he joked coughing. "Tell Mustang…that he…better…become Fuhrer…"

I knew where he was going. Those were what we called last words.

"I'm not, because you're going to live." I tried to cloth the blood again, but I did not know where the wound was this time.

"…listen, Nathan…it's my time…so you got…to live…" He was breathing heavily. "Tell Gracia…that I'm…sorry…"

"I'm not…you can't die. You got a daughter and a wife waiting for you."

Dammit this jerk was not allowed to die. He was the loving father everyone wished to have, the best friend everyone strive to find and the best husband that guys inspire become and that girls want to have. Why did the good guy have to die? Was it some kind of fateful social convention?

"Daughter…" he was more and more struggling. "Tell…Elicia…that…she has to…remember that…daddy…loves her…"

"You can't…die…"

He put his hand on my head. "You…got to live…kiddo…" These were his last words, before his last exhale.

I felt life leaving him as he was in arms. His hand on my head slid off and fell on the side. I began to cry. I had failed. It was my fault. It was my fault. It was my fault.

"You pathetic humans really make no sense to me."

I murderously glared at the soldier who was still standing there. He was fucking laughing.

I delicately let go of Hughes and stood up.

"Aren't you a human too?" I asked.

Unlike the episode, the one standing before me was not that spikey head…or maybe it was, but I did not know and it did not matter to me. That person had assassinated a good man, and there was no way that I was going to let him live.

I took off my vest that was in the way. I had lost a lot of blood, but it did not matter.

I clothed my wounds with my alchemy. The action drained some energy from me, but it did not matter.

"No matter how many lives you got if you're like that woman…I'll murder you," I declared. "You would have wished that you've never crossed paths with the Blackheart Alchemist."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not good with those scenes. I'm sorry. Yep, I still killed Hughes. Intentionally, I was going to save him, but it would have led to killing Hawkeye later on. My logic? Mustang has to lose someone that is dear to him.


	28. Grand Finale (The Good Guy)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Epiphany / Grand Finale (The Good Guy: Part 3)**

**Nathan.**

The killer sighed. I guessed that it was not what he expected after killing Hughes.

"Why are you foolish humans always act like this? What will vengeance bring you?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes as I dashed towards him. I caught him by the collar and jabbed him.

"Well, it seems that you are really desiring to die," the soldier said wiping his mouth.

I glared at him. "Am I? My only desire is to break you and destroy you."

I pushed him on the ground.

"What for? It won't bring the dead back. You know what will? Human transmutation will. I didn't think you were a fool."

I cringed at his words. He deserved death. He was right in my eyesight. I point a finger at him and swung him to a tree. He moaned of pain.

He hissed. "What was that for?"

"You ask what was that for." I laughed. "How dare you say that human transmutation is going to bring him back to life? First of all, soldier, it's illegal. Second of all, it doesn't work."

I dashed to him. I was going to give him the time to stand up and to dodge my attack. I hit him with a bolo punch. He coughed so blood, and laughed.

"For someone who wants to kill me, you are sure taking your time," he mocked.

I snickered. "Do you think I was going to give you the easy way out? I'm going to make you suffer before shipping you to hell."

I held his head and knee kicked him. He fell on the ground. I was about to kick him, when he looked up to me with a grin. It destabilized me a little, because I thought I had the upper hand on him. That was when I noticed too late the gun that he had on his hand. He shot me in the arm in the same side as my injured shoulder. I stumbled, due to the impact.

"You got a little arrogant, didn't you, monster?" He said while walking to me. "It's sad that you don't give me a choice, but to incapacitate you."

That last line confused me.

"Weren't you supposed to kill me?"

He burst of laughter. My question was so hilarious that he was even tapping on his thigh.

"You forgot, didn't you?" The soldier grinned. "You're a sacrifice, you damn monster, and perfect one on top of that."

I did not forget, but the only people who told me that were those freaks from the Fifth Laboratory and not this soldier.

I still had one good arm that I could use. I still had my alchemy that I could use. I was going to squeeze all the information I could get from that soldier along with murdering him. With a lot of effort and will, I stood up.

"You're still going to keep on fighting. You are truly idiotically amazing."

I was a damn idiot alright, but I was an idiot on a mission. I put my hand on my new wound, and cloth the blood. It was so painful. Plus, the bullets were still in me. It was going to scar badly.

I was in a "good" shape. I had less energy. I lost a lot of blood. The battle was nowhere near over though.

I lunged towards him. He pushed himself to the side, but I managed to catch his arm. He realized that I was about to use my alchemy and slugged me.

"Dammit you bastard monster, I can't kill you."

"You can't, but I can."

He glared at me, and pointed that gun on me.

"Dammit. You moron…you're giving me no choice."

He shot me again, but this time…it was in the abdomen. The pain had reached a point that it was impossible to ignore. I was no superhuman, even if I wanted to make it seemed like it. I fell on my back.

Even with my overly damaged body, I still tried to stand up. I was that crazy. The soldier put his freaking foot right where the last bullet hit. I coughed some blood.

"Didn't that other puny human tell you to live? You can't save the man, and you can't even listen to the guy's dying wish. You're truly one of a kind, monster."

I heard some noise. It was the distinctive sound of heels on a paved ground.

"Did you take care of them?"

It was that woman again. Damn, she still was alive. She was truly the Black Cat of Amestris with legit nine fucking lives.

"Hughes is dead alright. The monster's still breathing."

She leaned next to me, and caressed my cheek with her filthy hand.

"My, my, our poor little monster is in such a pitiful shape."

"He's a thickheaded psycho."

"Now, now, he just needs to be domesticated better. After all, we let him stray away from our reach for far too long." Staring through my soul with those lilac eyes, she leaned her face closer to mine. "Listen carefully, Nathan. We let you escape from the Fifth Laboratory. We are letting you live right now. All we want you to do is to be a good _sacrifice_. Be a good little monster until the day comes."

Everything slowly became dark around me. Well…darker…because everything was already black and white. As everything faded, I let my tears run loose. I failed. I did not save him. I let the good guy. It was my entire fault. I committed hubris by crying victory too soon. I was too arrogant. I overestimated in my capabilities...

_I'm sorry, Bo._


	29. Reverence (The Good Guy)

**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**Reverence / New Beginning (The Good Guy: Part 4)**

**3****rd****.**

_The wind blew across Central City._

_The sound of the drums and the trumpets resonates._

_The flags are at half-mast._

_Today is a day when the military honors the life of a great man._

_The big brother all desired to have._

_The trusting friend all strive to keep._

_The caring husband all wished to possess or to become._

_The loving father all wanted to get._

_What a grim reminder that fate was cruel._

_Good does not always prevail over evil._

* * *

"We have strong leads on the suspects who murdered, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Armstrong revealed.

Mustang was more irritated. "Why the hell aren't you hunting them down right now?"

Armstrong revealed that the investigation team and he did not know their identities. When Mustang asked him to clarify, the Major did not. He could not. He had orders to follow. Even if Mustang went as far as telling him that he was disobeying to the order of a commanding officer, Armstrong did not flinch. Apologizing for his behavior, Mustang dismissed him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you sir that the Elric brothers were in Central a few days ago," the Major mentioned as he was leaving. "They left along with Bailey Bennett."

"Is that so?" Mustang smirked. "Did they found what they were searching for?"

"No, sir, that would be rather difficult as they are pursuing a legend," Armstrong answered, before leaving.

When the Major was far away, Hawkeye wondered if it was a useful encounter or just a waste of time.

"It was more than useful, Lieutenant." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I believe that they have their eyes set on a group rather than an individual. His refusal to talk more even if I ordered him to can only mean that a person or a group with a higher rank has ordered him to keep his mouth shut. The fact that he mentioned the Elrics means that they were researching the Philosopher's Stone."

Hawkeye gasped. "It means that some kind of conspiracy is going on here. How does it all tie together?"

"That is the question." He opened his eyes and glanced at his Lieutenant. "Hughes deserves an answer. I'm going after the top military brass. Are you with me, Lieutenant?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Mustang smiled at her response. "It seems that we're not entirely out of luck. Armstrong told us that the Elrics left with Bailey, which explains why Nathan was on the scene. How ironic that the one full of secrets is the one tied up in this mess in some kind of way?"

* * *

_They should not rejoice._

_A page may have turned,_

_But_

_The martyr has not died in vain._

_His death ignites_

_Tomorrow's new beginning._

* * *

The curtain fell in Central; however, in the South, some smiling youths on board a train are unaware of the Lieutenant Colonel's Death.

Next time, a **rewrite** of Episode 12-15 ("Dublith" series) Bo meets with her friends' teacher and they fall in the hands of a mysterious gang **[period]**.

* * *

**\!/ Author's Notes ****\!/**

Starting from this point, the plot is going to a route on its own, but the key elements (ex: Promised Day) will remain. Sorry for the slow start, but I had to stay true to the characters. As long as Nate knew about the near-future, he was going to follow the course of time. Bo was more the follower type, so she would follow big brother around.

New era, new beginning, new arc.

Maes Hughes had to die. His death is the trigger of the story.  
(His death also means character development. A lot is going to be revealed.)

Thanks for following and favouring and reviewing.

Toodleloo~


End file.
